The Wizard of Windsor
by BQ18290
Summary: Luhan rela menjual jiwanya kepada Sehun demi menghidupkan kembali orang yang dicintainya. Sehun bekerjasama dengan iblis untuk membantu melancarkan rencananya. karena pada kenyataannya tidak ada satupun orang di dunia yang bisa menghidupkan orang yang sudah meninggal. It's Hunhan kaisoo here and other official couple of EXO. GS!
1. Chapter 1

**The Wizard of Windsor**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Present by BQ18290**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning!** Genderswicth

.

**Disclaimer: **They are not belongs to me, Don't copy paste, this authorization is belongs to me.

_**Prolog**_

Luhan memiliki kecantikan, keanggunan dan etika yang sangat baik sebagai wanita terhormat dari kalangan atas yang membuat seorang Sehun sang Penyihir tertarik padanya. Namun Luhan sudah punya tunangan yaitu Yifan. Sehun pun membunuh Yifan. Luhan yang sangat mencintai Yifan rela menjual jiwanya kepada sehun untuk dikorbankan agar Yifan hidup kembali. Karena menurut kabar yang ia dapat hanya Sehun lah satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuat orang yang sudah meninggal hidup kembali, Namun sehun sebenarnya tidak bisa mengembalikan orang yang sudah meninggal. Sehun menggunakan cara licik, Ia bekerjasama dengan seorang iblis yang bernama Kris yang kebetulan wajahnya mirip dengan Yifan untuk memerankan peran Yifan hingga Luhan jatuh ke pelukannya. Bagaimana nasib Luhan setelahnya?

.

.

.

Hai, ini project ff baru saya, hehehe.

Disini semua pairingnya official couple meskipun ada sedikit slight nya hehehe.

Disini setting ceritanya tuh di jaman Victoria era kalian tahu kan kisah Jack The Ripper dan Sherlock Holmes? Nah settingan ceritanya kurang lebih seperti itu.

Mungkin di cerita ini akan sedikit gak nyaman karena saya memakai nama cast member yang korea, sedangkan pada zaman Victoria itu memanggil nama pake nama depan. Jadi untuk Luhan, saya mungkin akan nambahin 'Xi' di depannya. Jadi imajinasinya menyesuaikan yaaah hehehe

Keep or delete?


	2. Chapter 2

**The Wizard of Windsor**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Present by BQ18290**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning!** Genderswicth

.

**Disclaimer: **They are not belongs to me, Don't copy paste, this authorization is belongs to me.

.

Xi Luhan adalah gadis yang sempurna dilihat dari segi mana pun, ia memiliki tunangan baik hati, tampan dan terhormat yang mempunyai kedudukan tinggi di parlemen yaitu Wu Yifan. Sebagai wanita kelas atas Luhan tentunya sudah dibekali oleh tata cara berprilaku dan etika yang tepat oleh Orang tuanya. Luhan merupakan wanita yang sangat anggun, dengan paras cantik yang khas. Ia memiliki rambut berwarna coklat madu yang jarang dimiliki oleh orang-orang di Britania Raya.

Luhan memiliki dua sahabat baik dari kalangan atas yaitu Do Kyungsoo dan Byun Baekhyun. Keduanya merupakan anak anggota Parlemen. Ayah Baekhyun masih menjabat sedangkan Ayah Kyungsoo sudah tidak lagi menjabat dikarenakan faktor kesehatan.

Sekarang, ketiganya sedang berkumpul di kediaman Luhan, di St. Roses Square yang terletak di pusat kota, yang berjarak sekitar 500 kaki dari gedung parlemen. Mereka sedang berada di balkon kamar Luhan dengan seperangkat alat melukisnya.

"Apa kalian akan datang ke pertunjukan Opera nanti malam?" Tanya Luhan kepada kedua sahabatnya sambil menghentikan sapuan kuasnya di kanvas yang berada di depannya.

"Royal Opera House?" Tanya Baekhyun yang kemudian mendapat anggukan dari Luhan.

"Aku malas." Ucapan Kyungsoo sambil meneruskan sapuan kuas pada kanvasnya yang membuat dahi kedua sahabatnya berkerut heran.

"Jika Mr. Kim memintamu menemaninya kau tidak mungkin menolaknya kan Kyung?" Tanya Baekhyun tidak yakin. Sekarang Baekhyun juga menghentikan kegiatan melukisnya.

"Aku ingin kalau bisa." Timpal Kyungsoo sambil menghela napasnya, kemudian wanita cantik bermata belo itu meletakan palet dan kuas lukisannya mencoba fokus dengan percakapan bersama kedua sahabatnya.

"Kau dibesarkan sebagai seorang lady Kyung, bukan pembangkang liar seperti wanita kelas bawah." Desis Baekhyun meremehkan, tidak biasanya sahabatnya yang satu itu mangkir dari sikap seorang wanita bangsawan, tidak seperti dirinya yang sedikit melanggar aturan sana sini.

"Kau lupa jika kelakuanmu juga sedikit liar?" Balas Kyungsoo sinis.

"Well, flirt dengan beberapa lelaki tidak termasuk dalam sebuah keliaran Mrs. Kim. Itu hanya sebuah petualangan." Baekhyun menimpali dengan kekehan manisnya yang membuat kedua sahabatnya menghela napas berat atas kelakuan wanita bangsawan yang satu ini.

"Nama depanku masih Do, Byun. Jangan mengganti seenaknya." Ujar Kyungsoo tak terima.

"But, you are soon-to-be Kim, Mrs. Do." Ujar Baekhyun dengan penekanan di setiap katanya sambil menunjuk Kyungsoo dengan kuasnya, dan diakhiri dengan tawanya yang renyah. Baekhyun suka sekali menggoda Kyungsoo yang masih tidak terima tentang pertunangannya dengan Kim Junmyeon walaupun sudah hampir dua tahun berlalu.

"Bisakah kalian berhenti berdebat? Kyungsoo, seharusnya kau bersyukur karena Mr. Kim sudah melamarmu. Dan Baekhyun berhentilah melakukan flirting dengan pria yang bukan tunanganmu. Kita dipersiapkan secara menyeluruh untuk menikah dan harus berbudi luhur, serta patuh dan berbakti dengan calon suami kita." Ujar Luhan bijak.

"Miss. Xi kumohon aku tidak ingin mengulangi pelajaran etika dasar seorang wanita bangsawan." Ujar Baekhyun malas.

"Kau sih enak bisa bertunangan dengan Mr. Wu dan saling mencintai. Sedangkan aku?" Timpal Kyungsoo.

Itulah perbedaan ketiga sahabat itu, Luhan adalah wanita yang mematuhi segala sesuatu yang telah diajarkan kepadanya baik itu etika, tingkah laku bahkan tutur kata. Sedikit berbeda dengan Kyungsoo yang masih mematuhi peraturan hanya saja tidak sepenuh hati menjalaninya karena ia berharap tidak terlahir di keluarga kalangan atas yang begitu banyak peraturan dan larangan. Sedangkan Baekhyun terbilang cukup liar di kalangan wanita bangsawan karena tutur kata yang sedikit pedas dan sering melakukan flirt dengan banyak laki-laki meskipun keanggunannya sebagai seorang lady tidak dapat diragukan lagi.

Tok Tok

Bunyi ketukan pintu pun menginterupsi kegiatan mengobrol mereka,

"Masuklah Minseok," Ujar Luhan dari dalam, dan tak lama setelahnya pintu pun terbuka menampilkan seorang wanita dengan gaun sederhana berwarna pastelnya.

"Maaf Miss. Xi, Mr .Wu sudah menunggu anda di bawah." Ujar wanita itu, Kim Minseok.

"Ah, baiklah. Aku akan bersiap-siap sekarang Minseok." Sahut Luhan.

"Baik, akan saya sampaikan ke Mr. Wu. Saya mohon pamit nona." Ujarnya, kemudian wanita itu pun menghilang di balik pintu.

Kim Minseok adalah pelayan yang bekerja di rumah Luhan, mereka berteman cukup akrab, hanya saja jika dihadapan para bangsawan lain termasuk para sahabatnya mereka tetap bertingkah layaknya pelayan dan majikan pada umumnya atas permintaan Minseok. Karena Minseok tidak ingin nonanya dijauhi oleh teman-temannya hanya karena berteman dengan wanita dari kalangan bawah sepertinya.

"Kau akan kemana?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Membeli gaun untuk nanti malam, Yifan ingin pakaian kami serasi nanti malam." Jawab Luhan sambil beranjak ke lemarinya untuk berganti baju.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun hanya memutar kedua bola matanya karena alasan Yifan mengajak Luhan berbelanja.

"Lebih baik kalian membantuku bersiap daripada berdiam diri dan memasang ekspresi seperti itu."

.

.

.

Malam itu Luhan pergi dengan Yifan ke Royal Opera House, Luhan mengenakan sebuah gaun berwarna putih susu dengan belahan dada rendah, tangannya dihiasi sarung tangan berwarna putih karena sarung tangan merupakan Accesoris wajib seorang wanita bangsawan jika berpergian keluar rumah. Kalung dengan batu zambrud yang menghiasi leher jenjangnya serta gelang berlian yang cantik juga memperindah penampilannya malam itu.

Sedangkan Yifan mengenakan jas hitam dengan vest dan kemeja berwarna putih serta dasi kupu-kupu yang berwarna putih juga. Ia membiarkan surai blond nya terlihat sepenuhnya tanpa mengenakan topi yang biasanya melengkapi penampilannya. Keduanya begitu serasi saat melangkah memasuki gedung tersebut. Membuat semua mata terpusat kepada kedatangan keduanya yang langsung duduk di kursi paling depan.

"Terlihat seperti mempelai wanita," gumam seorang Pria yang melihat mereka.

Pertunjukan pun dimulai, dan dimulailah kisah antara seorang pelcur dengan kaum bangsawan yang ditentang oleh banyak pihak. Yang membuat Luhan sedikit meringis ketika mengingat nasib sahabatnya Kyungsoo. Walapun berakhir dengan tragis karena kematian Sang pelacur, Luhan tetap puas menikmati pertunjukan yang membuat penonton mengharu biru itu.

"Jongin, Aku ada tugas untukmu."

"Akan saya jalankan sebaik mungkin, My Lord."

Setelah pertunjukan itu Yifan dan Luhan pun meninggalkan Royal Opera House untuk makan malam bersama. Luhan sempat ingin mengajak Baekhyun yang datang dengan seorang laki-laki dari keluarga kerajaan dan Kyungsoo yang datang dengan Kim Junmyeon untuk makan malam bersama. Namun sepertinya mereka langsung menghilang entah kemana begitu pertunjukan itu selesai karena Luhan tidak melihat keberadaan keduanya lagi.

.

.

"Kau pulanglah sendiri, aku sudah memesan kereta kuda untukmu." Ujar Kim Junmyeon dingin. Keduanya kini telah berada di luar Gedung Royal Opera House.

"Apa kau tidak pulang?" Tanya Kyungsoo heran.

"Aku ada urusan." Jawab Junmyeon singkat.

"Ke tempat prostitusi itu lagi?" Tanya Kyungsoo sarkatis, dan Junmyeon masih diam tidak menanggapi ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Kau takut kisahmu akan berakhir seperti kisah Opera tadi huh? wanita jalang itu akan mati pada akhirnya dan kau menyesali perbuatanmu?"

"Jaga ucapanmu Miss. Ini tempat umum." Ujar Junmyeon penuh penekanan.

"Kau masih memikirkan penilaian orang setelah memilih wanita jalang itu dibanding mengantarkan tunanganmu pulang?!" Ujar Kyungsoo frustasi. Meskipun marah Kyungsoo tidak menggunakan nada tinggi dalam suaranya. Karena wanita bangsawan selalu diajarkan untuk mengontrol nada suaranya agar tidak tinggi pada saat marah sekalipun.

"Kita sudah pernah berdiskusi masalah ini sebelumnya Kyungsoo. Jangan membuatku semakin marah." Ujar Junmyeon sambil menarik tangan Kyungsoo kasar dengan tujuan membawa wanita itu masuk ke dalam kereta kuda yang sudah disiapkannya.

"Kalau begitu pergilah, bawa kereta kudamu sekalian." Balas Kyungsoo sambil menyentakan tangannya yang membuat pegangan tangan Junmyeon terlepas. Dan setelahnya gadis itu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Junmyeon beserta dua rombongan kereta kudanya.

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan air mata dalam langkahnya karena ia tahu Junmyeon tidak akan menyusulnya, sampai kapanpun Junmyeon akan tetap memilih pelacur itu dibandingkan dirinya yang berstatus sebagai tunangannya, pikir Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum miris.

.

.

.

"Tidak baik bagi wanita secantik anda berjalan sendirian pada malam hari, apalagi saat banyak kasus pembunuhan dan perampokan yang sedang terjadi."

Langkah Kyungsoo terhenti seketika setelah mendengar suara berat seorang lelaki yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dari gang di jalan yang Kyungsoo lewati

"Izinkan saya untuk memperkenalkan diri Miss. Do," Pria itu kemudian membuka topinya dan membungkuk hormat seperti yang biasa Pria kalangan atas lakukan.

Kyungsoo masih tidak merespon karena terlalu kaget karena kemunculan tiba-tiba Pria itu.

"Kim Jongin, inspektur kepolisian daerah Windsor." Ujar Pria itu sambil tersenyum ramah yang membuat Kyungsoo mengambil alih kesadarannya kembali.

"Suatu kehormatan bisa bertemu dengan anda Mr. Kim." Balas Kyungsoo sambil membungkuk hormat,

"Jadi apa yang anda lakukan berjalan sendirian di malam hari seperti ini?" Tanya Jongin sambil memakai topinya kembali.

"Aku ingin pulang ke kediamanku, sir." Jawab Kyungsoo seadanya.

"Ah, bagaimana jika saya mengantar anda, Miss? Kurasa jarak tempat ini ke kediaman anda di St. Philips Square tidaklah dekat, apalagi jika ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki." Ujar Jongin sambil melihat kearah belakang Kyungsoo untuk memastikan jika memang wanita itu berjalan kaki.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo sedikit menyeritkan alisnya karena pada pengelihatannya Pria ini pun sedang berjalan kaki dan tidak ada kereta kuda di sekitar mereka.

Jongin yang melihat Kyungsoo sedikit terheran pun mengulum senyumnya dan berkata, "Saya membawa kereta kuda yang diparkir di ujung jalan." sambil membungkukan badannya dan menjulurkan sebelah tangannya kepada Kyungsoo.

"Ah, Terimakasih sudah membantuku Mr. Kim." Jawab Kyungsoo canggung sambil menerima juluran tangan Kim Jongin.

"Dengan senang hati Miss. Do," Balasnya sambil mengamit lengan Kyungsoo pada lengannya dan mulai berjalan ke tempat kereta kudanya di parkir.

Ia pasti akan lebih aman bersama seorang inspektur kepolisian dibandingkan harus berjalan kaki sendiri sampai rumahnya bukan? Jika ia masih hidup kemungkinannya sih hanya kelelahan. Namun jika ia dibunuh atau lebih parahnya lagi diperkosa oleh sekumpulan penjahat pastinya akan lebih menakutkan. Ia sedikit banyak merasa bersyukur dapat bertemu dengan Pria disampingnya ini

.

.

Kyungsoo tidak heran kenapa Jongin bisa tahu namanya mengingat ia adalah calon istri dari salah satu anggota Parlemen yang cukup berpengaruh di negaranya, apalagi mengingat kedudukan Jongin sebagai seorang inspektur kepolisian.

Kyungsoo masih memikirkan kejadian semalam, jujur saja Kyungsoo menyukai pemuda itu, sikapnya yang gentleman dan penuh perhatian sekaligus menyenangkan dalam obrolan membuatnya nyaman untuk berada disekitar pemuda itu. Semua itu tidak ada pada diri Junmyeon tunangannya. Setiap mereka bertemu hanya ada selisih paham dan pertengkaran.

Kyungsoo rasanya ingin sekali meminta Ayahnya untuk memutuskan tali pertunangan mereka. Namun mengingat kondisi ayahnya yang sedang sakit keras selalu membuatnya berpikir ulang. Andai saja ayahnya bukan mantan anggota parlemen. Hidup Kyungsoo pasti jauh lebih baik, ia bisa memilih jodohnya sendiri, bukan diatur seperti ini.

"Jadi, apa yang membuat Miss. Do hari ini terlihat lebih manusiawi?"

"Apa maksudmu Miss. Byun?"

"Well, untuk pertamakalinya aku melihatmu senyam-senyum sendiri seperti orang jatuh cinta. Apa Junmyeon sudah bisa menaklukanmu?"

"Kau tahu itu tidak mungkin terjadi Baek,"

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu menjadi terlihat begitu lebih hidup hari ini Kyung?" Tanya Luhan penasaran.

"Semalam aku bertemu dengan seseorang. Kurasa aku menyukainya."

Kedua reaksi berbeda ditunjukan oleh kedua sahabatnya,

"Akhirnya kau mengerti arti kehidupan Kyung, wanita tidak diciptakan untuk menjadi budak seorang Pria. Kita bahkan bisa mengendalikan mereka."

"Cukup kau yang mempunyai pikiran rusak seperti itu Baekhyun. Kita para wanita muda dipersiapkan secara menyeluruh untuk menikah dan harus berbudi luhur, patuh dan berbakti kepada Suami. Kau sudah punya tunangan Kyungsoo tidak seharusnya kau menyukai orang lain." Ujar Luhan panjang lebar dengan nada memberi peringatan.

"Oh, Dear tinggalkanlah semua pemikiran kolotmu itu! Kita perempuan bukanlah alat yang dipakai laki-laki untuk bereproduksi dan mengurus anak mereka di rumah. Sedangkan mereka berkeliaran diluaran sana dengan dalih bekerja." Timpal Baekhyun tidak terima.

"Yifan bukan pria seperti itu Baekhyun!" Sungut Luhan sebal.

"Yifan memang tidak, tetapi Junmyeon ya." Ujar Kyungsoo lemah sambil menghela napas yang membuat kedua sahabatnya terdiam sejenak.

"Jadi, dia menemui si Jalang itu lagi semalam?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan nada mengejek.

"Ya, begitulah. tapi aku bersyukur karenanya aku bisa bertemu dengan Kim Jongin."

"Kim Jongin?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan nada sedikit penasaran.

"Inspektur kepolisian Windsor, dia yang mengantarku pulang ke kediamanku semalam."

"Woah, kau sudah menemukan sense dalam mencari lelaki rupanya." Ujar Baekhyun dengan tawa renyahnya.

"Kurasa meskipun kau dan Junmyeon tidak saling mencintai seharusnya kau tidak boleh seperti itu." Ujar Luhan yang masih mencoba untuk menyadarkan Kyungsoo.

"Tunggu sampai hal itu terjadi pada Mr. Wu dear, berbagi calon suami dengan seorang jalang tidaklah mudah. Memerlukan hati sekuat baja meskipun tidak ada cinta diantaranya."

Luhan tidak tahu harus menjawab perkataan Baekhyun dengan apa, karena sejujurnya ia juga merasa takut hal itu akan terjadi padanya. Luhan tidak yakin akan setegar Kyungsoo apabila Yifan melakukan hal yang sama dengan Junmyeon, tapi hubungan Kyungsoo dan Junmyeon memang tidak didasari atas cinta. Itu yang membuat Luhan percaya selama ia dan Yifan saling mencintai semuanya akan baik-baik saja, pikirnya.

.

.

.

Hari ini Luhan ikut Minseok untuk pergi ke pasar yang berada di dekat Pelabuhan, Sebagai wanita kelas atas tentunya Luhan dibebas tugaskan dari tugas mengurus rumah. Hanya saja gadis itu terlalu penasaran dengan kehidupan orang-orang kalangan kelas bawah, Minseok juga tidak bisa melarang nonanya itu karena nonanya itu sedikit keras kepala.

Luhan berpenampilan sederhana menggunakan baju pinjaman Minseok, tidak ada hiasan dan Accesoris sarung tangan tambahan yang biasa melengkapi penampilannya. Hanya baju sederhana khas orang kelas bawah dan sebuah topi yang cukup lebar yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Tentunya hanya topi biasa tanpa desain unik seperti yang biasa Luhan pakai.

"Setelah ini kita akan kemana Minseok?" Tanya Luhan.

"Kurasa kita masih harus membeli roti di pertigaan Wheat Hills Lu, jaraknya tidak jauh dari sini. Kita hanya harus berjalan dua blok lagi."

Minseok sudah berjanji kepada Luhan untuk tidak memanggilnya nona saat mereka berada di tengah masyarakat karena sebutan itu terlalu mencolok dan menarik perhatian. Pada akhirnya Minseok mengikuti saja perintah nonanya itu.

Kaki mungil kedua wanita itu sudah membawa mereka sampai persimpangan antara Wheat Hills dan St. Thompson, yang berarti tidak lama lagi mereka sampai ke Toko roti tujuan mereka yaitu Calfort's Bread yang terkenal itu. Mereka terus berjalan sampai suatu suara menginterupsi langkah mereka.

"Apa yang dilakukan seorang bangsawan sepertimu di tempat seperti ini? Dengan pakaian seperti itu pula." Tanya seorang wanita yang berpenampilan sedikit nyentrik. Rambutnya yang keriting berwarna kemerahan tergerai berantakan, tidak digelung seperti wanita pada umumnya dengan lingkar mata kehitaman yang terlihat jelas dan sebuah cerutu yang terbuat dari kayu oak di salah satu tangannya.

Luhan menghentikan langkah kakinya, ia jelas mengetahui jika yang wanita itu maksud adalah dirinya. Sudah hampir tiga jam ia berkeliling dengan menggunakan pakaian seperti ini dan tidak ada yang mengenalinya. Tapi wanita yang satu ini kenapa bisa mengetahuinya pikir Luhan heran.

"Aku mengetahuinya dari keanggunanmu nona, Auramu sebagai seorang bangsawan tidak bisa tertutupi begitu saja dengan selembar kain sederhana yang menyelimuti tubuhmu."

Luhan sedikit tersentak, wanita ini seperti bisa membaca isi pikirannya. Tarikan lembut tangan Minseok pada tangannya menyadarkannya dari keterkejutannya. Minseok mengajak Luhan untuk menjauh dari wanita itu.

"Apakah kau tidak pensaran dengan nasibmu Nona? Aku bisa meramalkannya!" Tanya wanita itu sedikit berteriak karena Luhan yang sudah mulai berjalan mengikuti langkah Minseok yang mengumpat kesal dan bergumam jika ia benci wanita Gipsy.

"Atau dengan hubunganmu dengan Yifan misalnya?!"

Teriakan wanita itu kali ini menghentikan langkah Luhan sepenuhnya, Bagaimana bisa wanita itu mengetahui hubungannya dengan Yifan.

"Biar aku lihat tanganmu nona," Ujar wanita itu yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di belakang Luhan.

Luhan pun menyerahkan tangannya secara ragu-ragu. Ia baru pertama kali diramal, dan hal itu membuatnya gugup.

Pada awalnya wanita Gipsy tersebut masih tersenyum saat melihat tangan Luhan,

"Tangan seorang Lady yang tidak pernah mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah apapun memang sangat indah." Gumamnya takjub.

Tapi ketika wanita itu mulai melihat garis tangan Luhan dan merabanya wanita itu langsung melepaskan tangan Luhan secara tiba-tiba dan langsung memundurkan tubuhnya beberapa langkah. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar dan ketakutan.

"Kecantikan dan keanggunanmu akan menimbulkan sebuah masalah besar, kekuatan jahat sedang mengintaimu dari kejauhan!" Pekiknya histeris yang membuat beberapa orang menoleh ke arahnya.

Luhan pun menarik tangannya yang baru saja dipegang oleh wanita itu, perasaannya kalut seketika. Ia takut dan khawatir, di dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya apa maksud perkataan wanita itu.

"Kurasa kita harus pergi sekarang, Nona." Ujar Minseok sambil menarik tubuh Luhan yang masih terpaku di tempatnya, Luhan pasti shock bertemu wanita Gipsy peramal aneh pada saat pertamakali terjun ke kehidupan kalangan bawah pikirnya.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan nona, semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"Ku harap begitu Minseok, perasaanku sungguh tidak enak." Lirih Luhan.

.

.

"Bagaimana rencananya? Semua berjalan dengan lancar?" Tanya Sehun kepada seorang Pria dihadapannya.

"Semuanya berjalan lancar My Lord, saya sudah mengawasi gerak gerik Pria itu selama seminggu penuh."

"Baguslah, kita akan mengeksekusinya sesegera mungkin."

"Maaf My Lord, ku mohon buatlah kasus kali ini menjadi kematian normal. Karena sudah banyak yang mencurigai beberapa pembunuhan terakhir ini kearah anda."

"Kau tahu kan kenapa aku membantumu untuk menjabat sebagai Inspektur kepolisian?" Tanya Sehun itu dingin.

" Saya sangat tahu My Lord, selama ini nama Lord Sehun memang tidak pernah sedikitpun terdeteksi di dalam kasus pembunuhan yang selalu saya tangani karena anda selalu memanipulasi orang lain untuk melakukannya. Namun praktik Sihir yang anda lakukan sudah tercium oleh beberapa anggota kerajaan dan membuat beberapa anggota parlemen mulai membentengi dirinya dari pengawasan yang saya lakukan, karena kita cukup sering bertemu My Lord."

"Baiklah, aku akan membuat kematiannya menjadi sewajar mungkin. Cari tahu anggota kerajaan yang sudah mencium aksiku selama ini. kita harus menghabisinya sebelum lebih banyak lagi yang mengetahuinya, Mr. Kim." Ujar Sehun dengan Seringai liciknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Author Note's

Maaf ya gabisa bales reviewnya satu-satu. Saya berterimakasih banget untuk kalian yang dukung fict ini untuk tetap lanjut. Saya akan berusaha nulis fict ini di sela-sela kesibukan kuliah saya. Sekali lagi terimakasih. Maaf kalo ada typo yah heheh

See you in next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**The Wizard of Windsor**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Present by BQ18290**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning!** Genderswicth

.

**Disclaimer: **They are not belongs to me, Don't copy paste, this authorization is belongs to me.

.

.

.

Siapa yang tidak mengenal seorang Oh Sehun, Putra dari Oh Yunho yang merupakan pemimpin wilayah Windsor. Dengan tubuh tinggi dan badan atletis dan wajah dengan garis aristokrat yang begitu kentara membuatnya menjadi incaran para gadis bangsawan di daerah Windsor. Bahkan ada beberapa keluarga kerajaan yang meminta Sehun untuk dinikahkan dengan salah satu kerabat mereka yang selalu ditolak secara halus oleh Yunho.

Siapapun tidak akan menyangka jika pemimpin daerah Windsor yang Arif dan bijaksana merupakan seorang pemimpin sebuah sekte khusus yang berisi berbagai penyihir di seluruh penjuru Britania Raya. Selama berpuluh tahun sekte tersebut dipimpin oleh keluarga Oh dan berjalan dengan mulus tanpa ketahuan pihak manapun. Keluarga Oh telah mengatur parlemen, kepolisian bahkan kerajaan dengan orang-orang yang sudah ia percaya yang tergabung dalam sektenya.

Sekte adalah sebuah kelompok keagamaan atau politik yang memisahkan diri dari kelompok yang lebih besar. Dalam hal ini sekte yang dibuat oleh keluarga Oh bukanlah sekte keagamaan karena pada dasarnya keluarga Oh tidak menganut agama apapun. Mereka lebih percaya pada kekuatan mereka yang sudah diturunkan dari leluhur sebelumnya dan mereka juga bekerjasama dengan iblis dalam beberapa hal. Sedangkan untuk politik, keluarga Oh memanipulatif beberapa orang penting di Parlemen, Kepolisian dan kerajaan untuk berada di dalam pengaturannya sehingga seluruh Britania Raya berada di dalam pengawasannya.

Kekuatan sihir keluarga Oh tidak perlu diragukan lagi, mereka bisa memanipulasi benda, hewan dan bahkan manusia sekalipun. Penyihir murni biasanya tidak menyukai keramaian dan hal-hal berbau politik, namun berbeda dengan keluarga Oh yang malah menunjukan eksistensi mereka di masyarakat. Karena di awal abad 19 para penyihir banyak yang di buru dan di bunuh, keluarga Oh memutuskan untuk terjun ke masyarakat dan menyamar untuk menyelamatkan beberapa keluarga penyihir murni yang masih tersisa di Britania raya.

.

.

.

Luhan mengeratkan mantel yang membalut tubuh rampingnya, ia tiba-tiba dipanggil ke Parlemen. Luhan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sampai-sampai dirinya dipanggil ke gedung penuh dengan hiruk pikuk orang-orang yang mengurusi politik daerah Windsor tersebut, tapi perasaannya sungguh tidak enak jadi ia memutuskan untuk segera pergi tanpa berganti gaun formal terlebih dahulu.

Luhan terus melangkah menyusuri lorong-lorong di gedung parlemen dengan sesekali membungkuk memberi hormat kepada orang yang menyapa dan memberi hormat kepadanya.

"Sebaiknya kau jelaskan kepadaku sekarang Mr. Watson," Ujar Luhan sedikit ketus. Sungguh ia merasa khawatir dan cemas, tetapi setibanya di gedung parlemen pengemudi kereta kuda Yifan malah bungkam dan mempersilahkan Luhan untuk ke ruangan Yifan.

"Maafka saya Miss. Saya tidak bisa menjelaskannya. Akan lebih baik jika Miss melihatnya langsung."

Luhan semakin mempercepat langkahnya yang membuat Mr. Watson mengikutinya dari belakang sampai ia tiba di depan pintu ganda yang terbuat dari kayu dengan nama Wu Yifan tertera di depannya yang diukir diatas lempengan berwarna keemasan.

Luhan menghela napas panjang sebelum tangannya membuka kenop pintu dengan sedikit bergetar.

Di dalam sana ada empat orang Pria dewasa termasuk Yifan, Mr. Lucius asister Yifan, seorang yang tak Luhan kenal dan Ayah Yifan.

Berbeda dengan ketiga orang yang langsung mengalihkan atensinya kearah Luhan saat ia memasuki ruangan tersebut, Yifan hanya diam dengan mata terpejam duduk di kursinya.

"Mr. Wu tiba-tiba tidak sadarkan diri, Miss"

Jawaban Mr. Lucius memperjelas pertanyaan yang sebelumnya ada di benaknya.

Melihat wajah Ayah Yifan yang menunduk membuat Luhan semakin kalut, tidak biasanya seorang Wu Zhoumi menundukan wajahnya seperti itu.

Luhan sedikit terburu-buru menghampiri tubuh Yifan yang sedang duduk di kursinya dan memegang wajahnya, namun tangan Luhan yang menyentuh kulit wajah Yifan hanya merasakan dingin.

Dengan air mata yang mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya Luhan mengambil tangan Yifan dan menggenggamnya. Tangan yang biasanya terasa hangat dan terkesan sangat melindungi saat menggenggam tangannya juga dingin.

Luhan kemudian menggenggam pergelangan tangan Yifan dan menyentuhnya, mencoba mencari denyutan kecil yang biasanya seirama dengan denyut jantung pun tidak terasa.

"Denyut nadinya tidak ada, kumohon panggil dokter segera!" Ujar Luhan sedikit berteriak dan air mata yang mulai jatuh dari pelupuk matanya, masa bodo dengan etika wanita tidak boleh menggunakan nada tinggi, yang terpenting sekarang adalah kondisi Yifan pikirnya.

"Dokter Sim sudah datang sesaat setelah Mr. Wu tidak sadarkan diri, Miss. Xi." Jelas Mr. Lucius dengan nada sedih.

Lutut Luhan melemas, Tubuhnya terhuyung dan terjatuh diatas karpet ruangan itu.

"Maaf Miss. Xi tapi Mr. Wu sudah pergi." Jelas orang yang tidak Luhan kenal dengan nada menyesal.

"Kau pasti berbohong!" Teriak Luhan tidak terima, sungguh meski Luhan sudah merasakan kulit dingin dan nadi yang sudah tidak teraba ia tetap tidak mempercayai hal itu. Lebuh tepatnya hatinya yang melarang untuk mempercayai hal itu.

"Miss. Xi, Kerajaan akan mencabut ijin praktikku jika aku mengatakan sebuah kebohongan. Kurasa anda juga sudah mengeceknya bukan?" Ujar Pria itu lagi.

"Dokter Sim Changmin adalah dokter terbaik di Windsor, Miss. Xi." Ujar Zhoumi yang membuat Luhan semakin menangis histeris.

.

.

.

Luhan kembali ke kediamannya dengan keadaan yang tidak bisa dibilang baik, Wajahnya pucat dan matanya membengkak. Minseok yang melihat hal itu langsung menghampiri nona mudanya dan mengantarkan wanita itu ke kamarnya.

Sesampainya di kamar Luhan menelungkupkan dirinya di kasur miliknya tanpa perduli dengan baju dan mantelnya yang belum diganti.

Minseok mencoba mendekatinya dan merapikan beberapa helai rambut yang menutupi mata indah Luhan.

"Apa yang terjadi Lu?" Tanya Minseok lembut.

Suara Minseok seakan menjadi mantra untuk membuat tangis pilu Luhan pecah. Siang itu Luhan tertidur di dalam pelukan Minseok setelah menjelaskan hal yang terjadi.

.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun segera bergegas menuju kediaman Luhan setelah mendapat kabar dari Minseok tentang keadaan Luhan yang kacau. Sekarang keduanya telah berada di dalam kamar wanita tersebut.

Disana terlihat Luhan yang sedang tertidur dengan napas teratur memakai pakaian tidurnya, Baju Luhan telah diganti oleh Minseok sebelum menghubungi Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tadi. Kedua kelopak matanya terlihat membengkak dan hidung mungil itu pun berwarna merah keadaan itu membuat Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun meratap sedih. Mereka tidak pernah melihat Luhan sekacau ini sebelumnya.

Tak lama kedua kelopak mata yang membengkak itu pun terbuka secara perlahan-lahan. Menampilkan mata yang redup, sinar indah yang biasanya dipancarkan hilang entah kemana.

Kyungsoo yang mengambil inisiatif pertama untuk memeluk sahabatnya yang sedang dilanda kesedihan itu, tak lama Baekhyun pun ikut menyusulnya dan isak tangis Luhan kembali meramaikan suasana kamar itu.

Setelah Luhan sudah sedikit lebih tenang, mereka pun mulai melepaskan pelukannya.

Luhan melemparkan tatapan bertanya kenapa mereka bisa berada di kamarnya, yang langsung dimengerti kedua sahabatnya.

"Minseok memberitahu kami, Lu." Jawab Baekhyun yang ditanggapi anggukan lemah Luhan.

Suasana kembali hening Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo memberi kesempatan untuk Luhan lebih menenangkan diri lagi sebelum bercerita secara lengkap, sampai Luhan buka suara kembali.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku sangat mencintainya. Hatiku sakit dan dadaku terasa sesak. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpanya." Ujar Luhan dengan lirih yang membuat kedua sahabatnya sedikit banyak mengerti perasaannya.

"Jangan berkata hal bodoh Luhan." Ketus Baekhyun tak terima, ia tidak ingin Luhan terlarut dalam kesedihan, apalagi sampai bunuh diri.

"Aku rela melakukan apapun asal Yifan kembali kesini bersamaku!" Teriak Luhan frustasi kepada Baekhyun, air matanya keluar lagi tanpa bisa dicegah.

"Kurasa aku tahu bagaimana caranya, Lu." Ujar Kyungsoo dengan nada ragu.

"Kyung.. Aku peringatkan kau untuk tidak berkata hal bodoh juga. Mr. Wu sudah mati dan tak mungkin hidup lagi!" Ujar Baekhyun mencoba realistis.

Baekhyun menatap tajam Kyungsoo, Baekhyun takut Kyungsoo akan menawarkan hal yang tidak-tidak dan membuat Luhan semakin frustasi nantinya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya gugup, ia sedikit gentar melihat tatapan Baekhyun. Namun saat melihat Luhan tekadnya muncul sudah untuk membantu wanita itu keluar dari masalahnya.

"Aku mendengar cerita dari Mr. Kim Jongin …." Kyungsoo menggantungkan kalimatnya dan terlihat ragu, Baekhyun terdiam mencoba mendengarkan baik-baik ide Kyungsoo. Setelah melihat wajah Luhan lagi Kyungsoo melanjutkan ucapannya." Ada seorang Penyihir yang dapat mengembalikan lagi orang yang sudah meninggal, Lu." Lanjutnya.

"Omong kosong!" Teriak Baekhyun, sungguh ia tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Kyungsoo.

"Beritahu aku siapa orang itu." Tanya Luhan serius.

"Stop it Kyung! Kau hidup di jaman revolusi industri dan masih percaya omong kosong soal penyihir?" Teriak Baekhyun tidak terima, sekarang ia meragukan kewarasan Kyungsoo. Sebegitu mengerikannya kah kehidupan Kyungsoo sampai tidak bisa berpikir dengan sehat pikirnya.

"Kumohon Baek, untuk kali ini saja." Ujar Luhan memohon kearah Baekhyun dengan air mata yang berlinang, membuat Baekhyun bungkam seketika.

"Jadi, siapa orangnya?" Tanya Luhan lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi besok kita bisa bertemu dengan Mr. Kim untuk membahas hal ini." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Tidak bisakah hari ini saja? Aku takut berita kematian Yifan semakin menyebar nantinya."

Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya gugup, ia takut keputusannya memberitahu hal ini kepada Luhan salah. Apalagi dengan tatapan mencemooh yang Baekhyun lontarkan padanya.

Setelah mengehela napas panjang Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya tanda setuju.

"Aku akan menghubungi Jongin setelah ini," Jawabnya final.

"Kau memang yang terbaik Kyung." Ucap Luhan sambil memeluknya.

Kyungsoo mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Luhan, semoga keputusan yang ia buat tidak salah. Semoga Luhan bisa bahagia pada akhirnya bersama orang yang ia cintai. Tidak seperti dirinya yang tidak pernah bahagia tentang percintaan.

"Aku tidak akan bertanggung jawab apapun jika kalian mendapatkan masalah setelah menjalani hal ini." Ucap Baekhyun sedikit sinis.

.

.

.

Kim Jongin mengetuk pintu ganda yang terbuat dari kayu berukir di depannya, dan setelah terdengar suara sahutan dari dalam ia kemudian membuka pintu itu.

Setelah ia masuk ke ruangan tersebut, Jongin pun membungkukan badannya hormat kepada Pria yang sedang duduk di kursi tersebut.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Tanya Oh Sehun.

"Sore ini kami akan bertemu di _St. Belles Wales,_ My Lord." Jawab jongin.

"Tak ku sangka ia akan merespon secepat ini," Ujar Sehun dengan seringai licik yang terpatri di bibirnya.

"Kau sudah membereskan berita kematiannya?" Lanjut Sehun.

"Aye, My Lord."

"Kerja bagus Mr. Kim. Malam ini aku akan mengadakan upacara pemanggilan. Kau harus mengikutinya, dan menjadi saksi perjanjian. Aku tidak ingin iblis itu tiba-tiba membelot dan mengkhianatiku."

"Tentu, My Lord. Dengan senang hati."

.

.

.

Sore harinya Kyungsoo dan Luhan bertemu dengan Jongin di dekat pelabuhan. Kyungsoo sengaja memilih gang sempit dan sepi di _St. Belles Wales_ agar tidak ada yang mengetahui pertemuan mereka. Kyungsoo tau Junmyeon mempunyai banyak koneksi yang kapan saja siap melaporkannya jika ia kedapatan pergi bersama laki-laki lain selain tunangannya. Dan Kyungsoo sedang tidak ingin terlibat adu mulut dengan Junmyeon, jadi ia memilih jalan amannya.

Kyungsoo dan Luhan sudah berada di titik pertemuan sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu tanpa mengetahui jika keduanya telah diawasi oleh seseorang dengan mata elangnya. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara kereta kuda, dan Kim Jongin turun dari dalamnya.

Setelah memberi penghormatan dengan melepaskan topi dan membungkukan badannya Kim Jongin pun mengecup tangan keduanya secara formal seperti yang biasanya para Pria bangsawan lakukan.

"Maafkan aku sudah membuat kedua wanita cantik ini menunggu." Ujar Jongin tulus.

"Kami belum selama itu," Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan berbasa-basi lagi, karena aku yakin ini merupakan suatu hal yang penting bukan?" Tanya Jongin sambil menatap Luhan langsung.

Luhan menelan ludahnya gugup, aura Pria ini benar-benar penuh charisma. Pantas saja Kyungsoo bisa ditaklukannya pada pertemuan pertamanya.

"Aku ingin mengetahui soal penyihir," Jawab Luhan dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Aku sudah memberitahunya tentang ceritamu itu Mr. Kim. Dan kurasa Luhan tertarik." Tambah Kyungsoo mencoba menjelaskan.

"Jadi siapa?" Tanya Jongin, kedua manik kehitamannya menelaah tatapan wanita didepannya sambil mengulum senyum, wanita itu terlihat ragu, kalut, dan bingung disaat yang bersamaan. Rencananya berjalan terlampau lancar.

"Tunanganku, Wu Yifan." Jawab Luhan masih dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Aku akan memberitahumu tempat dimana kalian bisa bertemu dan bernegosiasi." Jawab Jongin yang membuat sedikit senyuman terbit di wajah Luhan.

"Kau yakin? Konsekuensi yang kau hadapi tentunya akan besar. Menghidupkan kembali orang yang sudah meninggal bukanlah perkara mudah dan kurasa dia akan meminta imbalan yang setimpal." Ujar jongin dengan nada sedikit memperingatkan yang membuat Kyungsoo meremas gaunnya karena gugup dan kembali mempertanyakan apakah keputusannya memberitahu Luhan salah atau tidak.

"Aku yakin. Aku akan melakukan apa saja asal Yifan kembali." Jawab Luhan mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"_The Royale_, pukul 7 malam. Meja nomor 12." Jawab Jongin yang mendapat anggukan dari Luhan.

Setelahnya Jongin mengeluarkan jam dari saku kantongnya, jam itu terbuat dari emas dan memiliki rantai dan memiliki detail yang indah.

"Maafkan aku nona-nona, namun kurasa aku harus pergi sekarang." Pamit Jongin.

"Terimakasih," cicit Luhan yang mendapat anggukan singkat dari Pria itu. Setelah memberi hormat kemudian Jongin pergi dengan kereta kudanya.

.

.

.

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya gugup kearah restaurant _The Royale. _Tempat ini merupakan salah satu tempat kencan favoritnya dengan Yifan, namun sekarang ia harus berada disini bersama orang asing.

Luhan melihat kearah meja nomor dua belas dan masih belum ada orang disana. Sedangkan jam 7 itu lima menit lagi. Luhan mendudukan dirinya disana dan mencoba mengembuskan napas dalam berkali-kali.

Seorang pelayan pun membawa daftar menu ke arahnya yang membuat Luhan mengalihkan atensinya sejenak dari sekitarnya.

"satu _Dazeling tea_ dengan sedikit gula."

"Untuk makanannyaa, Miss?" Tanya pelayan tersebut.

"Nanti saja." Jawab Luhan dengan senyuman formalnya.

"Ini sudah terlalu malam untuk waktu minum teh bukan?"

Luhan hampir terlonjak dari tempatnya, sejak kapan Pria ini duduk di depannya? Seingatnya sebelum memesan di depannya masih tidak ada orang. Dan sekarang seorang Pria dengan Suara yang terdengar sangat maskulin dan dingin, rambut coklat tua yang disisir rapi serta memakai setelan jas yang Luhan yakin mahal tiba-tiba berada tepat dihadapannya tanpa ia menyadarinya. Wajah pria itu masih tertutup oleh daftar menu yang membuat Luhan tidak bisa melihat jelas bagaimana rupa orang dihadapannya.

"Untuk anda, Sir?"

"Satu yang sama denganya," Jawab Pria itu sambil menutup daftar menunya dan menaruhnya di meja.

Luhan bisa melihat dengan jelas wajahnya sekarang, Pria itu tampan, memiliki rahang yang tegas dan kulit yang putih, bibirnya berwarna kemerahan seperti tidak pernah menghisap cerutu dan yang terakhir memiliki mata tajam yang menawan.

"Miss. Xi?" Tanya Pria itu yang dijawab anggukan singkat Luhan.

"Oh Sehun." Ujarnya yang membuat Luhan menganggukan kepalanya lagi.

"Suatu kehormatan bisa bertemu dengan anda, Mr. Oh. Jadi anda adalah-" Ucapan Luhan langsung dibungkam dengan tatapan memperingatkan yang Sehun lontarkan padanya.

"Ya, akulah orang yang dimaksud oleh Mr. Kim." dan Luhan mengangguk sambil menggigit bibirnya yang hampir kelepasan mengungkap identitas Pria dihadapannya ini.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" Tanya Pria itu langsung pada intinya.

"Aku ingin tunanganku hidup kembali." Cicit Luhan.

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja." Jawab Luhan yakin.

"Apa kau akan menerima syarat apapun yang akan aku berikan?"

"Tentu saja." Jawab Luhan.

"Bahkan jika aku memintamu untuk menyerahkan jiwamu padaku?"

"Ten-"Luhan membelalakan matanya kaget. Jiwanya? Apa orang ini sudah gila pikirnya.

Luhan baru saja akan membuka mulutnya untuk protes tapi kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Pria di depannya membungkamnya.

"Menghidupkan seseorang yang sudah mati tidaklah mudah Miss. Xi. Jika kau menolak, maka aku akan pergi dari sini." Kalimat Sehun penuh dengan penekanan di setiap katanya membuat Luhan sedikit kalut.

"Mayat tunanganmu akan membusuk dalam waktu singkat, pikirkanlah secara baik-baik." tambahnya.

Sehun sudah memundurkan kursinya tanda ia akan meninggalkan tempat itu. Sedangkan Luhan masih terpaku di tempatnya. Di pendengaran Luhan semua yang dilakukan Pria itu menjadi sangat jelas, bagaiman Pria itu memundurkan kursinya dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar gedung restaurant ini setelah menaruh uang dari sakunya diatas meja mereka. Luhan bahkan bisa merasakan suara ketukan kaki pria itu yang semakin lama semakin menjauh menggema di kepalanya.

Luhan langsung melangkahkan kakinya keluar restaurant setelah suara langkah kai itu benar-benar hilang dari pikirannya. Beruntungnya ia masih menemukan Pria yang ditemunya tadi. Pria itu hendak memasuki kereta kudanya.

"Mr. Oh!" Ujar Luhan sedikit kencang.

Oh Sehun pun menghentikan langkahnya yang baru saja akan memasuki kereta kudanya, di bibirnya kembali tercetak seringai yang membuat siapapun bergidik ngeri sekaligus terpesona.

Oh Sehun pun membalikan badannya dan melihat Luhan sedang terengah dihadapannya, Gaun dengan berbelahan dada rendah membuat benda itu bergoyang seirama dengan napas Luhan yang sedikit terputus.

'_**Cepat atau lambat aku akan mendapatkanmu.'**_

"Aku bersedia, tolong bantu aku. Kumohon Mr. Oh."

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Author's Note**

Terimakasih banyak aku ucapin untuk semua readers, reviewers, followers, dan yang favorit cerita ini. Terimakasih juga untuk yang memberi masukan, Chapter kemarin emang ada yang kurang pengetikan. Hehehe. Semoga chapter ini nggak.

Yang mikir Sehun disini penyihir jahat yang jelek itu salah besar wkwkwk. Ga tega juga bikin sehun yang ganteng gitu jadi jelek. Jadi banyangin aja Sehun yang biasa bukan dengan pakaian penyihir compang-camping dan dekil yah hehehe.

Tujuan utama sehun itu ya Luhan hehehe.

Okeey, keep review and follow ya! Soalnya itu berarti banget buat author macem aku.

See you in next chapt.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Wizard of Windsor**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Present by BQ18290**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning!** Genderswicth

.

**Disclaimer: **They are not belongs to me, Don't copy paste, this authorization is belongs to me.

.

.

.

"Aku bersedia, tolong bantu aku. Kumohon Mr. Oh."

Sehun menatap tajam wanita di depannya.

"Jangan harap kau bisa berubah pikiran setelah ini Miss. Xi."

Luhan menelan ludahnya gugup sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Aura pria dihadapannya benar-benar begitu mengintimidasi.

Sehun mengikis jarak diantara mereka dan kemudian berbisik di telinga Luhan.

"Besok tunanganmu akan kembali hidup, dan aku akan segera menagih janjimu, Miss. Jangan harap kau bisa mengingkari perjanjian ini jika ingin kekasihmu tetap hidup. Karena jika hal itu terjadi. Aku yang akan mencabut nyawanya dengan tanganku sendiri."

Napas Luhan tercekat, wangi maskulin dan suara berat Pria ini benar-benar membuatnya susah bernafas. Apalagi dengan ancaman yang baru saja Pria itu lontarkan, membuat lutut Luhan terasa lemas.

Luhan bahkan baru mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali setelah mendengar suara ringkikan kuda. Setelahnya kereta kuda yang tadi akan dimasuki oleh Oh Sehun pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Meninggalkan Luhan yang sedang memandang udara kosong di depannya.

Luhan tidak sadar kapan Pria itu pergi dari hadapannya, bahkan Luhan tidak dapat mendengar ketukan sepatu pria itu yang jelas-jelas sebelumnya terasa menggema di kepalanya, pergerakan pria itu terlalu menyatu dengan alam, seperti angin.

Setelah menetralisir deru napas dan detak jantungnya, Luhan pun beranjak dari tempat itu menuju kediamannya di _St. Roses Square_. Luhan butuh istirahat. Mandi dengan air hangat dan menggunakan garam mandi beraroma miliknya dan setelah itu langsung tidur sepertinya merupakan pilihan terbaik untuknya saat ini.

Terlalu banyak hal yang terjadi hari ini diluar akal sehatnya. Luhan bahkan tidak yakin masih memiliki akal sehat setelah bersedia menjual jiwanya kepada orang yang baru saja ditemuinya.

.

.

.

Sehun melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke dalam sebuah ruangan khusus di dalam rumahnya yang merupakan tempat keluarga Oh biasa mengadakan ritual. Di dalam ruangan itu terdapat berbagai macam benda yang membuat orang biasa bergidik ngeri seperti darah burung gagak hitam, tulang belulang lembu, gigi singa dan juga bulu elang.

Semua itu dipersiapkan keluarga Oh untuk memulai ritualnya, di ruangan itu juga terdapat sebuah lingkaran besar berwarna putih yang ditengahnya terdapat gambar bintang. Tidak ada lampu, sumber pencahayaan hanya berasal dari lilin yang membuat suasana di dalam ruangan itu semakin mencekam.

Tak lama kemudian pintu pun terbuka dan menampakan sosok Kim Jongin. Setelah membungkuk hormat Kim Jongin berkata,

"Maafkan saya karena keterlambatan ini_, My Lord._ Berita kematian itu sudah cukup menyebar. Dan kami harus membereskannya sesegera mungkin."

"Tak apa. Tapi semuanya sudah beres bukan?" Tanya Sehun.

"Sudah _My Lord_. Kami sudah memanipulasi pikiran mereka Jika Mr. Wu hari ini pingsan dan langsung dibawa pulang ke kediamannya."

"Kerja bagus, kita mulai ritualnya sekarang." Perintah Sehun yang langsung diangguki oleh Kim Jongin.

"Aye, _My Lord_."

Sehun menaruh darah burung gagak hitam, tulang belulang lembu, gigi singa juga bulu elang di setiap sudut gambar bintang, dan pada sudut kelima atau terakhir ia memberikan beberapa tetes darahnya. Setelah melakukan hal itu, Sehun langsung menuju ke tengah lingkaran dan merapalkan mantra yang sudah turun temurun diajarkan oleh leluhurnya untuk memanggil iblis tanpa membersihkan luka ditangannya yang baru saja ia buat sendiri.

Sedangkan Kim Jongin berada di luar lingkaran dan hanya memperhatikan Tuannya yang sedang melakukan ritual.

Tak lama semua lilin yang berada disana padam seperti tersapu oleh angin, penerangan hanya berasal dari cahaya bulan yang sedang purnama di luar sana. Di tengah penerangan yang temaram asap hitam muncul di sudut ruangan, asap hitam itu lama kelamaan semakin solid bentuknya dan berubah menjadi seorang pemuda.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku bocah?" Ujar sosok itu dengan suara beratnya, tubuhnya menghadap tembok.

"Aku memanggilmu untuk melakukan sesuatu."

"Tch! Jika itu bukan sesuatu yang penting aku tidak mau."

"Aku tidak akan memanggilmu jika itu tidak penting Kris." Jawab Sehun dengan penuh penekanan di setiap katanya.

Kris masih terdiam dan Sehun tau jika itu pertanda Kris ingin mengetahui kenapa ia sampai di panggil

"Kau harus menyamar sebagai manusia yang bernama Wu Yifan, dan jika sudah tiba saatnya kau boleh pergi."

"Kau sudah gila?! Memanggilku hanya untuk urusan kekanakan seperti itu?" Sosok itu membalikan tubuhnya dan membuat lilin di dalam ruangan itu menyala kembali dan membuat Jongin sedikit terperangah karena wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Wu Yifan.

Dalam penerangan yang sedikit temaram Jongin tidak bisa melihat wajah iblis itu, namun ketika semua lilin di ruangan itu kembali menyala dengan sendirinya Jongin bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah dengan garis rahang tegas tersebut memang benar-benar mirip dengan Wu Yifan.

"Terima itu atau aku akan membakarmu." Ucap Sehun dingin.

"Leluhurmu akan marah jika mengetahui hal itu, sudah ratusan tahun aku bekerjasama dengan keluargamu hanya kau yang berani memerintahku seperti itu!"

"Lakukan, atau aku akan membakarmu sekarang juga." Tegas Sehun.

"Brengsek!" Umpat Kris kesal. Api mulai menjalar di sekitar tubuhnya.

"Aku akan memberimu lima jiwa yang sudah kupersiapkan. Kau juga bisa menikmati kehidupanmu sebagai manusia seperti wanita, seks, dan juga alkohol. Sudah lama kau tidak menikmati hal seperti itu bukan? Karena hanya keluargakulah yang bisa mengubah kaummu mempunyai bentuk solid seperti itu." Ujar Sehun dengan senyum liciknya.

Para iblis tidak bisa berkeliaran begitu saja dalam bentuk solid yang nyata, butuh kekuatan besar yang hanya dimiliki oleh Penyihir berdarah murni untuk membangkitkan wujud solid tersebut, dan keluarga Oh merupakan salah satunya.

Api di sekitar tubuh Kris mulai padam, namun kilatan kemarahan masih terpancar dari kedua netra iblis itu.

"Dan aku juga punya persyaratan tentang hal apa saja yang boleh kau lakukan dengan tunanganmu."

"Jadi semua ini karena seorang wanita?" Desis Kris dengan sangsi.

.

.

.

Kris bersama dengan Jongin sedang menuju kediaman Yifan. Kris diperintah oleh Sehun untuk mengambil memori Yifan sehingga bisa menjalankan perannya dengan baik.

Setelah berdebat cukup lama akhirnya Kris mengalah dan bersedia memerankan peran Yifan. Kris juga sudah dibekali oleh Sehun dengan beberapa peraturan seperti tidak boleh menyentuh Luhan lebih dari mencium tangan dan menggandengnya, boleh memeluk jika dipeluk oleh wanita itu lebih dulu dan beberapa peraturan lainnya.

"Bocah tengik itu memanggilku hanya karena obsesinya pada seorang wanita?" Pekik Kris setengah tidak percaya.

"Dia bukan gadis biasa, Tuan Oh sudah mengincarnya sejak lama. Kematian Pria ini dan juga ritual untuk memanggil anda sudah direncanakan, _sir._"

"Sudah beberapa bulan terakhir ini kami melakukan ritual pengambilan jiwa, sudah lima orang yang menjadi korbannya. Setelah Jiwa mereka diambil, mereka dibunuh oleh orang suruhan Tuan Oh sehingga tidak menghasilkan jejak praktik ilmu hitam. Semua murni terlihat seperti kasus pembunuhan berantai biasa. Dan Jiwa-jiwa itu masih tersimpan rapi di dalam peti bermantra untuk diberikan kepada anda nantinya, _sir._" Lanjut Kim Jongin

"Bajingan itu … benar-benar," Ujar Kris tak habis pikir.

"Selanjutnya apa yang akan kita lakukan pada tubuh Pria itu?" Tanya Kris pada Jongin.

"Tuan Oh memerintahkan untuk membawa mayatnya ke pelabuhan. Dan mayat itu akan dibawa oleh kapal _U.S.S Rendveizor_ untuk dibuang ditengah perjalanan mereka menuju Uni Soviet."

Kris menjadi semakin penasaran seperti apa sosok wanita yang diincar oleh Penyihir muda sialan itu. Kenapa iblis bersosok manusia seperti Oh Sehun bisa takluk padanya.

Mereka berdua akhirnya masuk ke dalam kamar Wu Yifan, di ranjang berukuran King Size Pria itu terbaring dengan wajah pucatnya. Kris sedikit terkejut karena melihat wajah yang sangat mirip dengannya berada dihadapannya dalam keadaan terbujur kaku tidak bernyawa.

"Anda pasti kaget bukan?" Ujar Jongin kepada Kris.

Kris tau yang dimaksud Jongin adalah kemiripannya dengan mayat Pria yang berada di depannya ini.

"Ku rasa aku tahu mengapa bajingan itu memanggilku untuk tugas ini." jawab Kris

Dan Kris pun mulai mengambil memori Pria dihadapannya.

.

.

.

Luhan bangun dari tidurnya, semalam rasanya ia bermimpi buruk. Ia memimpikan jika tunangan yang dicintainya meninggal dan ia harus menjual jiwanya kepada seorang penyihir agar tunangannya kembali hidup.

Air mata Luhan kembali jatuh, namun ia segera menghapusnya dan bersiap-siap. Ia ingin menemui tunangannya Yifan untuk membuktikan jika yang dialaminya hanya merupakan mimpi belaka.

Luhan menuruni tangga rumahnya dengan sedikit terburu-buru, sungguh ia ingin benar-benar membuktikan hal yang dialaminya hanya mimpi belaka. Dan disaat ia melihat sosok Yifan sedang duduk di meja makan bersama kedua orang tuanya Luhan mendesah lega. Ia langsung menghambur ke dalam pelukan Pria itu sambil menangis terisak.

Luhan terus mengucapkan kata syukur sambil memeluk tunangannya itu erat,

"Ada apa denganmu Lu? Kenapa kau bertingkah aneh seperti itu?" Tanya ibu Luhan Xi Weifei heran kepada putri tunggalnya.

Luhan kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dan menyeka air matanya dibantu oleh Kris.

"Aku hanya bermimpi buruk tentang Yifan semalam, dan aku bersyukur dia baik-baik saja sekarang."

"Kemarin Yifan hanya pingsan dan dokter sudah memeriksanya Luhan, kau terlalu berlebihan."

Luhan hanya menundukan wajahnya yang bersemu merah karena terlalu mengkhawatirkan pria di hadapannya. Kris hanya tersenyum tenang dan membawa tubuh mungil Luhan untuk duduk di kursi disampingnya.

"Ayo sarapan," Ujar Kris yang langsung mendapat anggukan dari Luhan.

Luhan mengantar Kris ke depan kediamannya, kebiasaan yang selalu dilakukannya setiap Yifan berkunjung ke kediamannya sebelum berangkat bekerja. Ucapan Syukur tidak henti-hentinya Luhan ucapkan sepanjang pagi itu di dalam hatinya.

"Jaga kesehatanmu, jangan membuatku khawatir." Ujar Luhan yang dijawab anggukan oleh Kris.

"Setelah selesai bekerja beristirahatlah," Ujar Luhan menasihati.

"Tentu, aku harus berangkat sekarang," Jawab Kris singkat dengan senyum samar.

"Aku mencintaimu." Ujar Luhan.

Kris tidak membalas ucapan Luhan, Pria itu hanya tersenyum kepada Luhan dan mengecup tangan wanita itu singkat.

"Aku pergi,"

Dan setelahnya Luhan melihat Pria itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju gedung parlemen.

Luhan memandang punggung kokoh Pria itu terus menerus sampai menghilang dari pandangannya, ia tersenyum getir, tidak biasanya Yifan tidak membalas ucapan cinta yang ia lontarkan. Pria itu pasti selalu membalasnya.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba mengusir pemikiran buruk yang menghantui pikirannya. Kemudian ia merubah arah pandangannya ke samping, dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat sosok pria yang ada di mimpinya semalam. Pria itu memakai mantel merah tua, Pria itu hanya berdiri di bawah lampu jalan tanpa melakukan apapun, hanya berdiri dan memandang kearah Luhan.

Lututnya luhan melemas, '_jadi apa yang dialaminya itu bukan mimpi? Aku sudah menjual jiwanya kepada penyihir itu?' _tanya Luhan dalam hati.

Luhan kemudian melihat pria itu berjalan mendekat ke arahnya dengan seringai yang terpatri apik di wajahnya.

Luhan melihat Pria itu berhenti tepat disampingnya dan berkata,

"Aku sudah menepatinya bukan? Dan seorang wanita bangsawan sepertimu seharusnya menepati ucapannya juga."

Napas luhan kembali tercekat, ia kemudian membalikan wajahnya mencoba melihat wajah Pria itu lagi, namun nihil. Hanya udara kosong yang ia temui. Tidak ada siapapun disampingnya. Hanya beberapa orang yang melakukan aktivitas paginya. Tidak ada Pria dengan mantel merah tua di sekitarnya.

Luhan mencoba mencari-cari ke sekitar untuk mengetahui kemana perginya Pria itu, namun nihil. Setelah berlari sampai ujung _St. Roses Square_ pun Luhan tidak bisa menemukan Pria itu.

"Luhan? Apa yang kau lakukan di jalanan umum seperti ini menggunakan gaun rumah tanpa mantel?" desis Baekhyun kesal sekaligus heran.

"Baekhyun?" Tanya Luhan seperti orang linglung.

"Kau harus segera pulang. Sekarang." Setelahnya Luhan ditarik oleh wanita cantik itu menuju kediamannya.

.

"Jadi bisa jelaskan kepadaku apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Baekhyun sesampainya mereka di kamar Luhan.

"Aku…. Mengejar seseorang." Jawab Luhan gugup.

"Oh my.. Kau bukan seorang polisi! Untuk apa mengejar orang? Jika ia pencuri tinggal lapor saja. Kurasa ayahmu dan Mr. Wu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk bisa menangkapnya."

"Bukan baek … bukan." Sergah Luhan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pandangan menerawang yang membuat Baekhyun mengerutkan kedua alisnya heran.

"Apa … yang terjadi dengan Yifan kemarin?" Tanya Luhan tidak yakin.

"Kau tunangannya Luhan, kau yang pertama kali memberitahuku jika Yifan pingsan dan dibawa ke rumahnya dengan histeris seperti Yifan mati saja." Jawab Baekhyun sangsi, kenapa Luhan seperti orang kebingungan.

"Seperti mati?" Desis Luhan rendah yang tak dapat di dengar jelas oleh Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau katakan?"

"T-tidak, tapi apa kau yakin hanya itu?" Tanya Luhan tidak yakin.

Baekhyun semakin mengerutkan alisnya heran, "kau tidak sedang sakit kan Lu?"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya gugup, "Tidak baek, sungguh."

Luhan mengeluarkan senyuman terbaiknya untuk membuat sahabatnya itu tidak khawatir, dengan hilangnya kerutan alis Baekhyun, Luhan yakin senyumannya dapat menghilangkan kekhawatiran Baekhyun.

Jadi Baekhyun tidak mengetahui kematian Yifan kemarin, Luhan harus menanyakan Minseok dan Kyungsoo. Apakah mereka mengalami hal yang sama atau tidak.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan anggota kerajaan itu?" Tanya Luhan untuk mengalihkan topic pembicaraan itu.

"Park Chanyeol maksudmu?" Tanya Baekhyun yang mendapat anggukan antusias Luhan

"Ia bukan tipeku, Pria kolot yang selalu taat peraturan karena dibesarkan dengan baik sebagai anggota kerajaan. Kau tahu kan aku tidak suka terikat? Pria bodoh itu malah berniat melamarku. Dia sudah gila bukan?"

"Lalu apa yang kau harapkan dari menerima ajakan kencannya Miss. Byun?!" Seru Luhan gemas, semua wanita pasti berharap dilamar oleh Pria terhormat, apalagi oleh anggota kerajaan. Namun sahabatnya yang satu ini memang aneh.

"Bercumbu di salah satu balkon istana atau loron- Auuw! Luhan itu sakit!" Baekhyun berteriak saat Luhan melempar bantal ke arahnya. Jika bantal itu mengenai tubuhnya mungkin Baekhyun tidak merasa sakit, hanya saja bantal itu mengenai kepalanya yang sedang di sanggul dan memaki topi, topi itu sedikit bergeser ke belakang sekaligus membuat sanggul Baekhyun tertarik bergeser dari tempatnya semula. Sekarang Baekhyun terlihat berantakan.

"Kau harus mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatan mu Mrs. Wu!" Teriak Baekhyun tak terima, sedangkan Luhan mengulum senyumnya. Baekhyun memang selalu membuat suasana lebih ceria.

.

.

Minseok sedang berada di dapuruntuk menyiapkan makanan ketika Luhan dengan tiba-tiba datang dan menariknya,

"Astaga Luhan kau membuatku kaget!" Pekik Minseok.

"Minseok, Apa yang terjadi dengan Yifan kemarin?"

"Tunanganmu tiba-tiba pingsan di kantornya, dank au pergi kesana untuk melihatnya. Setelah itu dia dibawa pulang dan kau pulang kesini dalam keadaan kacau dan menangis histeris seakan divonis mengidap penyakit berbahaya yang belum ada obatnya. Padahal dokter mengatakan kalau dia baik-baik saja."

"Darimana kau mengetahui hal itu?"

"Kau yang menceritakannya padaku."

"Bukan itu tapi bagian dokter mengatakan kalau dia baik-baik saja."

"Ah, itu. Sekitar jam makan malam ada seseorang yang datang, ia bilang jika ia utusan dari keluarga Wu, ia menyampaikan pesan jika Mr. Wu dalam keadaan yang baik dan kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya."

Luhan memberikan tatapan kepada Minseok,untuk melanjutkan ceritanya,

"Malamnya kau datang dan minta disiapkan air hangat dan garam mandi beraroma. Aku sudah menjelaskan hal itu kepadamu saat menyiapkan gaun tidur untukmu."

"Jadi, Minseok juga tidak ingat?" Ujar Luhan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau yang melupakan hari kemarin Xi Luhan. Beristirahatlah agar kondisi ingatanmu membaik."

.

.

.

Oh Sehun sedang memperhatikan berkas yang dikirim Kim Jongin pagi ini di meja nya. Didalamnya terdapat sebuah foto dan beberapa artikel.

"Jadi dia yang sudah mencium keberadaanku? Park Chanyeol. Aku akan buat perhitungan denganmu."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Author's Note

Terimakasih banyak saya ucapin buat kalian yang sedang membaca tulisan ini, terutama kalian yang udah ninggalin jejak berupa review, follow atau favorite cerita ini yang penulisannya masih kacau balau.

Yang nanya Kris bakal suka sama Luhan apa ngga hmm liat nanti aja ya hehehe

Fict ini gak Cuma hunhan kok yg dibahas, ntar ada kaisoo, junmyeon dengan pasangannya, begitu juga baekhyun. Jadi mereka semua akan main di fict ini tinggal tunggu aja nongolnya di chapt mana hehehe.

Terimakasih untuk Roxanne Jung yang udah ngasih masukan. Saya sebenernya kurang tau kalo soal witch itu untuk penyihir perempuan hehehe. Maaf ya.. Mungkin pas chapter depan update saya baru akan merubah judulnya. Biar para reader juga tau hehehe. Untuk penulisan Mrs yang seharusnya Miss karena mereka belum menikah juga maaf itu murni kesalahan saya.

Mulai chapt depan saya akan mengganti chapter 1 dan 2 yang sudah ada menjadi lebih baik lagi. Untuk kata-kata yang hilang saya gatau kenapa bisa hilang. Padahal file di laptop saya nggak ilang dan masih ada. Kemarin saya repost dan hasilnya sama tetep hilang. Saya bingung. Mungkin diantara kalian ada yang tau penyebabnya kenapa?

So, daripada kebanyakan author's note mulai next chapt judul fict ini "The Wizard of Windsor" yaaa.

See you in next chapt


	5. Chapter 5

**The Wizard of Windsor**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Present by BQ18290**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning!** Genderswicth

.

**Disclaimer: **They are not belongs to me, Don't copy paste, this authorization is belongs to me.

.

.

.

Oh Sehun sedang memperhatikan berkas yang dikirim Kim Jongin pagi ini di meja nya. Didalamnya terdapat sebuah foto dan beberapa artikel.

"Jadi dia yang sudah mencium keberadaanku? Park Chanyeol. Aku akan buat perhitungan denganmu." Sehun bermonolog.

Suara ketukan sepatu di depan ruangan itu membuat Oh Sehun mengalihkan atensinya dan sedikit menyeritkan alisnya heran.

Pintu ruangannya tiba-tiba terbuka, dan Sehun sudah bisa menebaknya. Hanya satu orang yang berani dan bisa membuka ruang kerjanya tanpa permisi bahkan tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu. Yaitu ayahnya.

"Oh Sehun," suara tegas Oh Yunho menggema di dalam ruangan itu. Jika anggota sektenya yang lain yang berada di posisi Sehun mungkin mereka sudah berlari tunggang langgang. Tetapi Sehun sudah terlalu biasa mendapat nada peringatan yang mencekam seperti itu, sangat amat berbeda dengan Oh Yunho yang dikenal di masyarakat. jadi Oh Sehun hanya menampakan ekspresi datarnya menunggu ayahnya menjelaskan tujuannya datang ke ruangannya. karena tidak biasanya ayahnya sudah pulang di waktu jam makan siang seperti ini.

"Untuk apa kau memanggil Kris dan mengubahnya dalam wujud solid?" Tanya Yunho masih dengan nada mencekam.

"Aku sudah menjelasnya bukan?" Jawab Sehun datar.

"Sudah berulangkali aku memperingatkanmu Sehun. Hentikan semua usahamu untuk mendapatkan wanita itu. Dia sudah mempunyai tunangan."

" Tch! Jika waktu itu aku tidak dikirim ke _Lyon _untuk mendalami semua ilmu, ritual dan silsilah keluarga terkutuk ini selama empat tahun pasti aku sudah mendapatkannya!" Ujar Sehun dengan menggunakan nada tinggi.

Sebuah pisau nyaris mengenai wajah Sehun jika saja ia tidak reflek untuk menghindar. Kekuatan ayahnya yang menggerakkan pisau itu, sedetik saja ia terlambat menghindar, pisau itu pasti sudah menggores wajahnya.

"Aku tidak pernah mengajarkanmu untuk terobsesi oleh hal semacam itu Oh Sehun. Karena hal itu yang akan menjadi sumber kelemahanmu."

"Aku tidak perduli."

Oh Yunho mengepalkan tangannya erat, anak satu-satunya ini memang sangat keras kepala. Setelah menghela napas berat, Yunho melihat kearah meja kerja anaknya yang terdapat foto dan beberapa artikel tentang Park Chanyeol.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada Tuan Muda Park?" Tanya Yunho penasaran dan mencoba tidak menggunakan nada tingginya.

"Aku harus membereskannya karena dia sudah mencurigaiku." Jawab Sehun enteng.

"Jangan pernah menyentuhnya. Dia cucu kandung raja Britania Raya. Salah satu anggota sekte kita."

Mata Sehun sedikit melebar, di dalam artikel yang ditemukannya Chanyeol bukanlah anggota inti kerajaan dan tidak ada keterangan yang menyatakan dia cucu dari raja Britania Raya.

" Park Chanyeol merupakan putra dari istri kedua putra Mahkota kerajaan Britania raya. Jika kau berurusan dengannya, Ayah sendiri yang akan menghentikanmu. "

"Jangan campuri urusanku." Jawab Sehun acuh.

"Aku tidak main-main dengan ucapanku Oh Sehun. Jika ia sudah mulai mencurigaimu maka bertingkahlah dengan normal. Jangan malah memperbesar masalah." Ujar Yunho dingin.

Setelahnya Sehun hanya mendengar suara pintu yang tertutup cukup kencang.

'_Jika aku tidak bisa memberi perhitungan secara langsung, maka aku akan menggunakan cara tidak langsung.'_ Batin Oh Sehun.

.

.

.

.

Luhan sedang berjalan menuju pusat Galeri lukis di Windsor bersama dengan Baekhyun, setelah mengobrol cukup lama Baekhyun mengajak Luhan untuk melihat Galeri Lukisan di pusat kota dekat gedung Parlemen yang tidak jauh dari rumah Luhan, sudah lama mereka tidak mengunjunginya.

Luhan dan Baekhyun memasuki gedung dengan pilar-pilar besar yang menyangga bangunan tersebut. Penjaga gedung pun membungkukan badannya hormat melihat kedua wanita yang memang sudah tidak asing di kalangan kaum bangsawan tersebut. Lalu kedua penjaga gedung itu pun membuka kedua pintu besar secara bersamaan untuk mempersilahkan kedua wanita itu untuk masuk ke dalam galeri lukisan yang memang hanya diperuntukan untuk kaum bangsawan tersebut.

Di ruangan yang cukup luas tersebut terdapat banyak lukisan yang digantung di dindingnya. Banyak sekali lukisan-lukisan berkarya seni tinggi berada di dalamnya dengan genre bermacam-macam. Mulai dari perang, pesta, kendaraan, hingga potret beberapa wanita yang Luhan kenal sebagai ratu Britania Raya dan beberapa artis opera lainnya.

Luhan sangat suka menghabiskan waktunya di galeri ini, sepulangnya dari galeri ini pasti dia akan mendapatkan inspirasi baru untuk lukisannya di rumah.

Langkah mereka terhenti di depan sebuah lukisan seorang perempuan yang sedang bernyanyi di panggung Opera. Dengan detail dan perpaduan warna yang begitu jelas dan pas. Semua orang yang melihatnya pasti berdecak kagum melihatnya. Wanita itu terlihat bersinar diatas panggung.

"wanita-wanita di dalam lukisan ini sungguh cantik." Ucap Luhan tulus.

"Ya, kau benar. Mungkin targetku selanjutnya seorang seniman. Sehingga potret lukisanku dipajang disini suatu hari nanti."

"Kau mulai lagi Miss. Byun." Ujar Luhan sambil terkekeh pelan. Ia sudah terlalu lelah menasihati Baekhyun yang berkelakuan di luar kebiasaan itu.

"Hari ini aku belum bertemu Kyungsoo." Ujar Luhan heran. Ia sungguh ingin memastikan apakah Kyungsoo mengingat kejadian kemarin tentang kematian Yifan dan juga pertemuannya dengan Kim Jongin atau tidak.

"Entahlah, mungkin ia pergi dengan Mr. Kim. Sebentar lagi diadakan pemilihan bukan? Kim Junmyeon pasti sudah memulai kampanyenya dengan menggandeng putri Do Hanki sebagai bentuk suara penuh beliau. Semenjak Do Hanki sakit, jabatan tertinggi di parlemen dipegang oleh ayahku. Selama itu juga berita tentang Kim Junmyeon yang akan menggantikan Do Hanki terus berhembus kencang, Lu."

"Benarkah? Aku tidak pernah mendengar hal itu dari ayah maupun Yifan." Tanya Luhan penasaran.

"Itu karena mereka menjagamu dari politik Negara ini yang begitu kejam Lu." Jawab Baekhyun sambil mengalihkan pandangan dari lukisan di hadapannya ke arah Luhan yang sedang memasang tampang bingungnnya.

'_Kau seperti jelmaan malaikat Lu. Dengan hati dan pikiran yang kau miliki tidak mungkin Yifan dan ayahmu akan membiarkanmu mengenal dunia politik.' _batin Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menyeritkan alisnya heran dan menutup mulutnya karena kaget saat melihat pemandangan di belakang tubuh Luhan.

Luhan yang melihat sahabatnya menutup mulutnya dengan ekspresi kaget pun menoleh penasaran ke belakang tubuhnya. Dan pemandangan di depannya membuat Luhan sedikit terpaku.

"Luhan, bukankah itu Mr. Kim Junmyeon?" Ujar Baekhyun setengah berbisik.

"Hm.. aku tidak yakin Baek. Wanita itu sepertinya bukan Kyungsoo." Ujar Luhan tak yakin.

"Justru itu yang harus kita selidiki Lu, kau ingat masalah Kyungsoo dengan Mr. Kim itu kan?"

"Maksudmu tentang perselingkuhannya?" Tanya Luhan.

"Iya, dan sekarang kita menangkap basah mereka disini."

"Sebaiknya kita tidak mencampuri urusan orang lain Baek," Ujar Luhan diplomatis.

"Kyungsoo bukan orang lain Luhan!" Bakhyun sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

Kemudian Baekhyun menarik Luhan untuk bersembunyi di balik pilar-pilar besar.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan Baek?" Tanya Luhan penasaran.

"Diamlah Lu." Baekhyun berbisik.

Tak lama setelahnya mereka melihat Kim Junmyeon pergi meninggalkan perempuan itu setelah mengecup singkat bibir perempuan itu yang membuat Luhan menganga dengan tidak elitnya.

"Baek, …" Luhan kehilangan kata-katanya.

"aku juga melihatnya Lu,"

"Baek kita sebaik-" kata-kata Luhan terputus saat melihat sahabatnya sudah tidak berada di belakangnya lagi.

Baekhyun meninggalkan Luhan dan menghampiri wanita yang ditinggalkan oleh Kim Junmyeon sendirian itu. Dengan langkah yang sedikit terburu-buru Luhan menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Baek, sudahla-"

"Diam Luhan, aku harus menyelesaikannya."

Luhan menggigit bibirnya sedikit takut membayangkan apa yang terjadi. Namun kekhawatiran Luhan mulai sedikit berkurang ketika Baekhyun menyapa wanita itu dengan senyuman anggunnya.

"Lukisan yang bagus bukan?" Tanya Baekhyun yang membuat wanita itu menoleh dan mengulum senyumnya.

"Ya, sangat bagus."

"Aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya, padahal aku sudah sering kesini. Perkenalkan namaku Byun Baekhyun dan yang itu Xi Luhan sahabatku." Ujar Baekhyun.

Luhan mengulum senyum ramahnya yang dibalas senyuman juga oleh wanita itu.

"Perkenalkan namaku Zhang Yixing, dan ini pertamakalinya aku datang ke Galeri ini." Jawab wanita itu sedikit gugup.

"Oh, sayang sekali. Padahal ini Galeri terbesar dan terbagus Windsor." Jawab Baekhyun dengan nada menyesal yang terlihat tulus.

Sungguh Luhan tahu watak Baekhyun, tidak mungkin Baekhyun bertingkah manis seperti itu. Pasti sedang ada yang direncanakan oleh wanita itu.

"Mau ku antar berkeliling ? Hari ini ada lukisan yang baru dipamerkan."

Dengan anggukan Yixing mengikuti langkah Baekhyun, dan Luhan pun ikut menyertai.

Yixing berdecak kagum saat Baekhyun membawanya ke depan sebuah lukisan yang baru dipamerkan hari ini.

"Sangat indah bukan?" Tanya Baekhyun yang diamini oleh Yixing.

"Lukisan ini dibuat berdasarkan pertunjukan Opera terakhir yang diselenggarakan di Royal Opera house sekitar seminggu yang lalu. Pemeran utamanya terlihat begitu bersinar bukan? Siapa yang akan menyangka jika pemeran utamanya ternyata seorang pelacur yang merusak pertunangan seorang bangsawan." Ujar Baekhyun dengan nada remeh di akhir kalimatnya.

Yixing terpaku di tempatnya ia sadar betul jika wanita ini sedang menyindirnya.

Senyuman manis Baekhyun pun tegantikan dengan senyum sinisnya.

Kecurigaan Luhan di awal terbukti sudah. Baekhyun memang mempunyai maksud lain dengan wanita ini.

"Dan kau mau tahu akhir cerita itu Miss. Zhang?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan penuh penekanan.

Yixing menggigit bibirnya gugup tidak berani menatap wanita dihadapannya, tatapan wanita itu seakan menelanjanginya.

"Pelacur itu pada akhirnya mati." Ucap Baekhyun dengan nada mendramatisir.

"Baek sudah!" Ucap Luhan mencegah sahabatnya untuk bertingkah lebih jauh. Baekhyun memang sangat terkenal dengan mulut pedas dan tajamnya.

"Maaf, aku harus pamit." Ujar Yixing dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar.

Tanpa melihat kedua orang yang ada di depannya Yixing langsung membalikkan tubuhnya menuju pintu keluar.

"pikirkan baik-baik jika ingin merusak hubungan orang lain jalang!" Ucap Baekhyun sedikit berteriak untuk memastikan wanita itu mendengar ucapannya.

"Baek, kumohon sudah. Kau tidak melihat ekspersinya yang begitu terluka tadi?" Ujar Luhan tidak terima dengan perlakuan Baekhyun ke wanita itu.

"Persetan dengan perasaan wanita itu. Seharusnya wanita itu berpikir sebelum mengganggu hubungan orang lain."

"Lebih baik kita pergi dari sini Baek, " Ujar Luhan pada akhirnya.

.

.

Kyungsoo sungguh amat terpukul hari ini. Pagi hari tadi ia disuruh oleh orangtuanya untuk pergi ke kediaman Kim Junmyeon untuk membantu para maid disana membuatkan Junmyeon sarapan dan memastikan Pria itu tidak telat bangun untuk pergi ke tempat kerjanya di gedung Parlemen. Karena orang tua Junmyeon sedang pergi ke Jerman. Meskipun ia tidak menerima pertunangan ini Kyungsoo tetap tidak bisa membantah perintah kedua orang tuanya.

Kyungsoo memasuki kediaman tunangannya tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Lalu ia meletakan tas dan mantelnya di kayu gantung disamping pintu utama kediaman keluarga Kim.

Kyungsoo menyapa dua orang maid yang memang sudah bekerja di kediaman Junmyeon sejak lama.

"Selamat pagi Mrs. Russel, Selamat pagi Mrs. Dominique." Sapanya ramah kepada dua orang itu.

Bukannya jawaban yang Kyungsoo dapatkan tetapi kedua orang itu hanya diam memantung seperti melihat hantu.

"Apa yang terjadi pada kalian?" Tanya Kyungsoo masih dengan senyuman gelinya. Kyungsoo berpikir mereka pasti heran melihat Kyungsoo datang ke kediaman keluarga Kim pagi-pagi.

Kyungsoo melihat keduanya hanya tersenyum canggung dan melanjutkan kegiatan mereka membuat croissant dan juga sandwitch untuk sarapan.

"Makanannya terlihat lezat dan banyak." Ujar Kyungsoo yang dianggapi senyuman getir kedua maid itu.

"Apa Junmyeon masih di kamarnya?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang tidak ditanggapi keduanya. Keduanya masih berkutat dengan makanan yang mereka buat.

"Baiklah aku akan keatas untuk membangunkannya. Sampai jumpa Mrs. Russel dan Mrs. Dominique. Aku tidak sabar mencicipi makanan buatan kalian."

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya ke lantai dua dimana kamar Junmyeon berada. Kamar Junmyeon terletak diujung dekat balkon, tidak dekat dengan tangga.

Ketika akan mengetuk pintu kamar Junmyeon Kyungsoo mendengar suara berisik seperti suara perempuan dari dalam kamar Junmyeon. Suara itu terdengan seperti erangan dan desahan. Kyungsoo sudah dewasa dan tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui apa yang dilakukan oleh sepasang manusia di dalamnya.

Dengan senyum getir dan air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya Kyungsoo menuruni tangga, inilah jawaban diamnya Mrs. Russel dan Mrs. Dominique dan juga porsi sarapan yang lumayan besar jika dibuat untuk satu orang. Sehabis melakukan itu tentunya mereka akan lapar dan memerlukan makanan serta tenaga bukan?

Kyungsoo menertawai dirinya sendiri yang terlihat begitu menyedihkan, ia seorang wanita bangsawan yang berpendidikan tinggi serta cantik, dan memiliki tunangan seorang anggota parlemen. Semua orang tahu itu dan menganggap kehidupan Kyungsoo adalah kehidupan sempurna dan ideal bagia tiap wanita. Tapi pada kenyataannya Kyungsoo bahkan tidak bisa menggeser posisi seorang pelacur di hati Junmyeon.

Di bawah tangga Mrs. Russel dan Mrs. Dominique sudah menyambutnya dengan pandangan menyesal dan bersalah.

"Maafkan kami, Miss. Do,"

Kyungsoo mencoba menanggapinya dengan senyuman meski getir, air matanya sudah tidak tertahan dan mengalir dengan sendirinya.

"Tolong jangan beri tahu Junmyeon aku kesini."

Hanya kalimat itu yang mampu Kyungsoo ucapkan, setelahnya Kyungsoo mengambil mantel dan tasnya di gantung di kayu dekat pintu dan berjalan keluar kediaman Kim Junmyeon.

.

.

Kyungsoo sedang ingin sendiri, ia tidak ingin bertemu dengan kedua sahabatnya untuk saat ini. saat ini ia terlihat begitu menyedihkan.

Kehidupan Baekhyun dan Luhan sungguh jauh lebih baik darinya. Jika seperti ini Kyungsoo seharusnya mengikuti ajaran Baekhyun saja, Tetapi itu bertolak belakang dengan hati nuraninya yang ingin berkomitmen dan membangun sebuah keluarga.

Kyungsoo terus berjalan di trotoar tanpa tentu arah, Kyungsoo hanya berharap setiap langkah yang ia buat akan menghapus masalah di kehidupannya dan rasa sesak dihatinya.

Kyungsoo terus berjalan dengan padangan menerawang sampai tidak sadar jika ada seorang Pria yang mengikutinya. Dan beberapa detik setelahnya Pria itu menarik tas yang berada di tangan Kyungsoo dengan keras sampai Kyungsoo tersungkur di tanah.

Beberapa orang yang melihat kejadian tersebut meneriakkan kata pencuri dan lapor polisi dengan kencang dan beberapa orang mulai mengejar Pria yang menggunakan mantel lusuh itu. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya terpaku di tempatnya tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Hanya air mata yang kembali mengalir.

Seorang wanita membantu Kyungsoo berdiri dan berusaha menghibur Kyungsoo,

"Pencuri itu sedang dikejar Miss. Anda tidak perlu khawatir, suami saya sudah melaporkan ini ke pihak kepolisian. Saya rasa tunangan anda juga akan turun tangan untuk kasus ini."

Luhan mengenal wanita ini, di beberapa pesta yang diadakan para bangsawan wanita ini kerap kali hadir. Jadi wajar saja jika wanita ini mengenalnya bahkan Junmyeon.

"Terimakasih Mrs. Blanchard, " Ujarnya sambil mengusap air matanya.

Wanita itu kemudian membantu Kyungsoo membersihkan mantel dan gaunnya yang sedikit berdebu akibat tersungkur tadi.

Tak lama kemudian ada segerombolan Pria yang datang menghampiri mereka yang Kyungsoo kenal sebagai Mr. Blanchard, Mr. Wu Yifan, Mr. Kim Junmyeon dan Mr. Kim Jongin.

"Kau terluka?" Tanya Junmyeon sambil menghampiri Kyungsoo yang dijawab gelengan kepala oleh Kyungsoo. Sungguh Kyungsoo sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengan Pria ini.

"Mr. Wu?" Ujar Kyungsoo ragu.

"Ya, Miss Do?" Jawab Kris datar.

"Kami kebetulan sedang berada di daerah sini. Dan kebetulan ada pencuri yang sedang dikejar lewat di perempatan _St. Glabellos_. Dan Mr. Kim menyadari jika tas itu milik anda Miss. Do" lanjut Kris yang membuat Kyungsoo sedikit tersentak. Ia merasa Yifan bisa membaca pikirannya.

Selama Junmyeon menanyakan dan memastikan jika Kyungsoo baik-baik saja Kris berujar pada Jongin.

"Kurasa kau akan mempunyai masalah dengan Tuanmu." Ujar Kris dengan seringainya yang membuat Jongin tersenyum masam.

"Aku tidak bisa menghapus ingatannya, ku mohon jangan laporkan ini pada Lord Sehun, _sir_."

"Asalkan bayaran yang kuterima setimpal." Jawab Kris sekenanya.

"Aku akan menyewa wanita panggilan untukmu nanti malam." Jawab Jongin datar.

"Penawaran yang bagus Mr. Kim. Senang berbisnis dengan anda."

"Mr. Kim kurasa kita harus melanjutkan pekerjaan yang tertunda tadi. Kurasa tunanganmu sudah tidak apa-apa. Mr. Kim Jongin akan meminta keterangan untuk kasus ini." Ujar Kris kepada Junmyeon.

Junmyeon menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti, dan mulai beranjak meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

Sebelum meninggalkan tempat itu Kris sempat berbisik kepada Jongin, "Gunakan waktu yang aku berikan untukmu secara baik-baik."

Kyungsoo masih terpaku di tempatnya, Jongin kemudian menghampiri dan memberikan tas milik Kyungsoo kepada pemiliknya.

"Ini tas mu," Ujar Jongin.

"Jadi, Luhan sudah melakukannya?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Mengetahui arah pembicaraan ini terkait dengan Tuannya Jongin mencoba mencari tempat yang lebih privasi.

"Tidak keberatan jika kita membicarakan ini di kediamanku?" Tanya Jongin.

"Kebetulan aku sedang tidak ingin pulang." Jawab Kyungsoo.

.

Keduanya sampai di rumah Jongin. Kyungsoo pun melepas mantel, tas dan sarung tangan yang robek dibagian sikunya ketika Kyungsoo terjatuh tadi.

"Kau terluka," Ujar Jongin datar yang dibalas Kyungsoo dengan senyuman singkat.

"Hanya luka kecil," Ujarnya.

Setelahnya Kyungsoo melihat Jongin menghilang dibalik pintu. Dan tak lama setelahnya Inspektur kepolisian itu kembali membawa dua cangkir teh.

"Minumlah, itu akan membuatmu merasa lebih baik." Ujarnya.

Kyungsoo duduk di sofa ruangan itu dan mulai menyesap teh itu sambil menghembuskan napas panjang. Tidak menyadari Jongin yang sudah kembali meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Kemarikan tanganmu," Ujar Jongin kepada Kyungsoo yang sedang menyandarkan dirinya di sofa tanpa perduli jika sikapnya itu sedikit tidak sopan untuk ditunjukan seorang bangsawan seperti dirinya.

Kyungsoo membuka kelopak matanya dan memberika tangannya yang terluka ke arah Jongin.

Sambil membersihkan luka Kyungsoo Jongin mencoba memecah keheningan yang melanda mereka,

"Sepertinya kau mengalami hari yang berat," yang ditanggapi Kyungsoo dengan senyuman kecutnya.

"Tugas inspektur kepolisian sepertimua pasti banyak. Lalu kenapa kau memilih merawat luka dan menginterogasi masalah pribadi seorang wanita sepertiku?"

Jongin hanya diam tidak menjawab, tangannya yang terampil mencoba mengobati luka Kyungsoo dan memperbannya dengan baik.

"Jadi, Wu Yifan kembali hidup karena Luhan sudah bertemu dengan penyihir itu?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang sudah selesai diobati oleh Jongin.

Jongin hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Lalu apa konsekuensi yang akan Luhan terima?" Tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

Jongin masih terdiam.

"Mr. Kim?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Luhan menjual jiwanya kepada penyihir itu."

"APA?!" Teriak Kyungsoo "Kau sudah gila?!"

Kyungsoo baru saja ingin berdiri untuk keluar dari rumah itu namun tangannya dicekal oleh Kim Jongin.

"Itu pilihannya, kau tidak bisa ikut campur." Sahut Jongin dingin.

Bulu kuduk Kyungsoo merinding mendengar suara Kim Jongin yang seperti ini. Dengan sekali sentakan Kim Jongin berhasil mendudukan Kyungsoo kembali di sofa.

"Tapi aku yang memberitahunya! Aku harus menghentikannya sebelum Luhan terlibat lebih jauh." Ujar Kyungsoo.

Dengan satu gerakan cepat Kim Jongin membaringkan tubuh Kyungsoo di sofa dan menindihnya. Lalu pria itu berbisik di telinga Kyungsoo.

"Kau tidak boleh ikut campur jika ingin selamat."

Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya karena merasakan debar jantungnya yang tidak normal. Napas hangat Jongin di sekitar kuping dan lehernya membuat Kyungsoo tercekat.

"Bertindaklah seperti kau tidak mengetahui masalah ini. Jika tidak sahabatmu, kau bahkan aku mungkin tidak akan selamat."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Author's Note

Hai semuanya saya kembali lagi hehehe

Terimakasih banyak saya ucapin buat kalian yang sedang membaca tulisan ini, terutama kalian yang udah ninggalin jejak berupa review, follow atau favorite cerita ini yang penulisannya masih kacau balau.

Kalo ada yang bingung sama perasaan Kyungsoo disini dia emang ga suka sama Junmyeon. Itu udah jelas dari chapt kemarin kan? Hehehe Cuma dia ngerasa sakit ati aja kan Junmyeon tunangannya malah tidur sama orang lain gitu. Padahal Kyungsoo juga udah setia dia gak pernah ada apa-apa ama cowo lain sekalipun dia ga cinta ama Junmyeon. Pada ngerti kan? Hehehe

Yixing udah muncul nih hehehe.

Yang minta momen hunhan nya sabar yaa nnati ada bagiannya. Pengen nimbulin konflik dari pairing lain juga soalnya gak cuma fokus ke hunhan hehhe.

Yang mau ngasih masukan buat cerita ke depannya bisa pm saya. Soalnya akhir akhir ini saya agak susah cari inspirasi sampe molor banget update ff ini *nyengir kuda*

Pokoknya terimaksih buat kalian semuaaa! :*

See you in next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

**The Wizard of Windsor**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Present by BQ18290**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning!** Genderswicth

.

**Disclaimer: **They are not belongs to me, Don't copy paste, this authorization is belongs to me.

.

.

Sekarang Luhan sedang berada di kediamannya hanya berdua dengan Kris. Mereka malan malam bersama tanpa kedua orang tua Luhan karena orang tua Luhan sedang pergi menemui kerabat mereka di Cavedish place. Sekaligus menjalankan tugas ayahnya sebagai anggota parlemen.

Dari semua hidangan yang dihidangkan oleh Minseok selaku_ maid _di kediamannya. Luhan hanya menyentuh sup wortel yang dihidangkan sebagai menu pembuka. Dan itu pun tidak habis sampai setengahnya. Daging kalkun yang sudah dihidangkan dengan apik bersama dengan acar tidak disentuhnya sama sekali. Luhan hanya memotong- motong daging itu tanpa memakannya.

"Kau hanya mengacak-acak makananmu Lu,"

"Aku sedang tidak bernafsu makan Yifan. Maafkan aku."

"Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" Tanya Kris tepat sasaran.

Sebenarnya setelah pertemuannya dengan Oh Sehun di depan kediamannya Luhan selalu merasa diawasi. Itu yang membuatnya kehilangan nafsu makan. Bayang- bayang pria itu selalu menghantuinya.

Luhan menggigit bibirnya gugup. Haruskah ia memberitahu tunangannya jika ada seorang Pria yang meminta jiwanya dan ia selalu merasa diawasi dan dibayang-bayangi oleh Pria itu?

" Yifan, bisakah kau menginap disini malam ini?" Pada akhirnya hanya kalimat itu yang keluar dari mulut Luhan.

Kris mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran, "Kau takut untuk berada disini sendirian?"

"Tidak, hanya saja …." Luhan menggantungkan kalimatnya yang membuat Kris bertanya,

"Hanya?"

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa." Sahut Luhan mencoba menutupi kegelisahannya.

"Aku bisa menemanimu sampai terlelap." Jawab Kris pada akhirnya.

Luhan menyunggingkan senyuman kelegaannya, Yifan-nya memang selalu dapat memahami dirinya.

"Cavendish place memerlukan perjalanan yang cukup lama. Kapan orang tuamu akan pulang?"

"Mungkin sekitar dua minggu. Ini perjalanan terakhir ayahku sebelum melepas jabatannya di Parlemen."

"Ah.. aku mengerti."

Setelah itu keheningan tercipta diantara mereka. Ini sidat Yifan yang Luhan selalu suka, mereka tidak banyak berkomunikasi secara verbal. Namun Yifan dapat mengerti diri Luhan jauh lebih dalam dibanding dirinya sendiri. Dan Luhan tidak menyesali keputusannya untuk menukar jiwanya. Luhan sangat mencintai orang dihadapannya ini.

.

.

Luhan sudah berganti gaun tidurnya dan berbaring di ranjang sementara Kris juga sedang melepas dasi dan _frockcoat_ yang membungkus tubuhnya.

"Kau lebih nyaman jika lampunya dimatikan bukan?"

Luhan menganggukan kepalanya yang bersandar di kepala ranjang, tangannya bergerak untuk menyalakan lampu tidur di samping ranjangnya.

Setelah itu Kris mematikan lampu utama kamar Luhan, dan mulai membaringkan dirinya disamping tubuh Luhan.

"Sebenarnya apa yang mengganggumu?" Tanya Kris mencoba terlihat perhatian pada wanita tunangannya itu.

Luhan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan membalik tubuhnya kearah Kris, mencoba menenggelamkan dirinya di dalam tubuh pria yang amat dicintainya itu.

Kris merengkuh Luhan ke dalam pelukannya mencoba menenangkan wanita polos itu.

"Tenanglah, aku ada disini menjagamu. Tidurlah."

"Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu Yifan. Aku mencintaimu" Ujar Luhan sambil mengeratkan pegangan pada baju yang Kris pakai. Kris bisa merasakan bajunya basah.

Bahu Luhan bergetar dalam pelukannya. Di dalam hatinya Kris bertanya kenapa wanita sebaik dan sepolos Luhan bisa diincar oleh Pria sebrengsek Oh Sehun.

"Tidurlah, aku disini."

Meskipun Pria di dalam pelukannnya tidak membalas pernyataan cintanya tetapi kalimat yang Kris lontarkan membuat Luhan sedikit tenang, dan tidak menyesali keputusannya untuk menjual jiwanya.

Hangatnya pelukan dan wangi khas seorang Yifan yang ada pada tubuh Kris mengantarkan Luhan untuk masuk ke pintu alam mimpinya.

.

"Menikmati waktumu Kris?"

Kris melihat siluet seorang pria berada di samping ranjang yang ia tempati bersama Luhan. Tanpa membuka mata Kris sudah bisa menduga siapa orang itu.

"Tentu saja. Aku bisa saja melakukan hal yang lebih jauh dari ini." Sahutnya.

"Sebelum itu terjadi akan kupastikan kau sudah berubah menjadi abu."

Kris mulai menegakan tubuhnya dan melepas pelukan Luhan pada tubuhnya,

"Dari seorang penyihir hebat kau sudah berubah menjadi penguntit rupanya."

"Tutup mulutmu."

Kris mulai turun dari ranjang itu dan menghadap pria itu.

"Aku tidak berminat dengan gadis polos yang suci, Oh Sehun. Ia tidak akan bisa memuaskanku di ranjang." Ujarnya meremehkan.

"Cepat pergi sekarang, sebelum aku membakarmu sekarang juga."

Baru saja Kris akan melakukan teleportasi, suara Sehun kembali menginterupsinya.

"Kau bisa menggunakan pintu Mr. Wu. _Maid_ itu akan curiga" Ujar Sehun dengan penuh penekanan, mencoba mengingatkan Kris akan posisinya sekarang.

Suara pintu yang tertutup setelahnya adalah jawaban untuk Sehun.

Sehun mulai membaringkan dirinya di ranjang itu menggantikan posisi Kris tadi. Sehun merapikan helaian rambut Luhan yang sedikit menutupi wajah cantiknya dan mengusap wajahnya dengan lembut. Luhan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Pria yang ia anggap sebagai Yifan, tunangannya.

Malam itu Sehun menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk melihat Luhan tidur. Dan pergi saat pagi menjelang tanpa seorang pun menyadarinya.

.

.

.

Luhan bangun dari tidurnya dengan perasaan yang sedikit lebih baik, menyadari Yifan sudah tidak berada di kamarnya wanita ituyakin jika kekasihnya itu pasti pergi setelah ia terlelap.

Luhan beranjak dari ranjangnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang terletak di dalam kamarnya, berendam dengan_ garam_ _Jasmin_ pasti akan menyegarkan tubuhnya. Setelahnya sarapan bersama Minseok merupakan ide bagus untuk mengawali hari ini.

Luhan sedang melahap kentang tumbuk yang minseok sediakan untuk menu sarapan paginya dengan lahap. Minseok yang melihat nonanya sudah mendapatkan nafsu makannya kembali pun tersenyum senang.

"Semalam apa yang kau lakukan bersama Mr. Wu ?" Tanya Minseok dengan alis yang dinaik turunkan.

Luhan menghentikan suapan kentang tumbuknya dan menatap Minseok aneh, "Ia hanya memelukku sampai aku tertidur."

"Ah, kukira terjadi hal yang lain." Ujar Minseok yang mendapat delikan sinis dari Luhan.

"Ayolah Lu kalian sudah bertunangan bertahun-tahun. Kukira kalian sudah masuk tahap yang lebih jauh. Seperti …. Ya kau tahu lah."

"Yifan benar-benar menjagaku dan menghormatiku Minseok. Itu yang membuatku mencintainya."

"Kau harus berhati-hati Lu, Jika ia tidak mendapatkannya darimu bisa saja ia mendapatkan dari yang lain." Canda Minseok sambil tertawa renyah sedangkan Luhan hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Ia tahu Yifan adalah tipe Pria setia dan bertanggung jawab. Yifan tidak mungkin berselingkuh pikirnya.

Suara ketukan pintu membuat derai tawa mereka berhenti dan Minseok pun meninggalkan meja makan mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Siapa Minseok?" Tanya Luhan setelah melihat Minseok kembali.

"Pengantar surat, ini untukkmu."

Luhan menerima uluran surat dan sekuntum bunga mawar merah yang masih segar.

"Pasti dari Mr. Wu. Caranya klasik sekali." Komentar Minseok yang tidak diperdulikan oleh Luhan.

Dengan senyum yang merekah Luhan membuka surat itu.

_Seorang wanita bangsawan tidak pernah mengingkari janjinya bukan?_

_Aku tunggu hingga akhir bulan ini. Jika tidak aku akan mengambil jiwamu dengan cara yang tidak pernah kau bayangkan sebelumnya._

_Temui aku di St. Holborn, rumah nomor 33A_

_O.S_

Senyum Luhan luntur seketika, Luhan sudah bisa memastikan siapa pengirim surat itu.

Melihat nonanya yang murung membuat Minseok heran.

"Dari siapa surat itu Lu?" Tanya Minseok penasaran.

"Bukan siapa-siapa" jawab Luhan.

.

.

.

Kris mengumpat kasar setelah keluar dari kediaman Luhan, ingin sekali rasanya ia merusak wajah angkuh dan menyebalkan Oh Sehun saat itu juga.

Kris pun melangkahkan kakinya ke rumah Yifan. Bukan kediaman utama keluarga Wu. Sudah beberapa hari ini Kris menhabiskan waktunya disana karena tempat itu lebih privasi dan Kris bisa menjadi Kris tanpa harus berpura-pura sebagai Wu Yifan.

Ketika sampai di depan rumahnya Kris melihat seorang wanita berdiri sambil memeluk mantelnya erat. Wanita itu terlihat kedinginan. Tetapi Kris tidak perduli dan melangkah ke depan pintu sambil merogoh kunci di saku celananya.

Ketika memutar kunci pintu, sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Permisi, apa anda Mr. Wu?"

Kris melihat wanita yang memeluk mantelnya erat itu dan menganggukan kepalanya untuk membenarkan pertanyaan wanita tersebut.

Wanita itu tersenyum manis, dan kemudian berkata,"Selamat malam Mr. Wu, saya Huang Zitao. Saya orang yang ditugaskan Mr. Kim untuk menemani anda malam ini."

Kris sedikit terkejut mengetahui wanita anggun dihadapannya ini adalah seorang wanita yang disewakan oleh Kim Jongin untuknya. Malam ini suasana hatinya sedang kacau, dan wanita ini bisa menjadi penghiburnya pikir Kris.

_Selera Kim Jongin cukup bagus_. Batin Kris

"Silahkan masuk"

Setelah mempersilahkan wanita itu masuk tidak perlu waktu lama untuk Kris membuka satu persatu kain yang membalut tubuh wanita itu. Kris butuh pelampiasan emosinya, dan wanita itu butuh kehangatan setelah lebih dari dua jam menunggu di malam dingin ini. Dan erangan dan desahan erotis pun memenuhi rumah itu setelahnya. Kris tidak bisa berhenti karena sudah lama tidak merasakannya dan Zitao hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti keingina Pria yang menyewanya. Kegiatan panas mereka beakhir setelah mereka meraih puncak kenikmatan berkali-kali.

.

.

.

Setelah mendapat surat ancaman yang diberikan oleh Sehun, Luhan semakin takut untuk pergi keluar rumah.

_Kau tetap tidak akan bisa bersembunyi dariku meskipun kau tidak keluar rumah seharian_

_O.S_

Surat itu kembali datang, Luhan semakin gugup dibuatnya. Ia seorang perempuan bangsawan yang tidak pernah ingkar janji. Namun ia takut. Manusia mana yang tidak takut ketika Jiwanya akan diambil? Bagaimana proses pengambilan jiwa itu, apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya sungguh tidak pernah Luhan pikirkan sebelumnya.

Keesokan harinya Luhan mendapatkan surat dari pengirim yang sama.

_The Royale jam 9 malam meja no.12. Jika kau tidak datang, maka kau akan melihat mayat tunanganmu besok._

_O.S_

.

.

.

Luhan mulai menyakinkan dirinya jika bersembunyi di kediamannya tidak membuat dirinya aman. Sudah dua malam ia merasa diawasi ketika ia tidur di kediamannya. Berkali-kali Luhan bangun untuk memastikan namun tidak menemukan siapapun. Tetapi saat ia kembali terlelap perasaan diawasi itu kembali menyeruak dengan kuat.

Hari ini Luhan mulai berani keluar kediamannya setelah dua hari berdiam diri di dalam rumah, Luhan berjalan tanpa tujuan. Awalnya ia ingin menemui kedua sahabatnya. Namun Baekhyun tidak ada di rumahnya, _Maid_ rumah Baekhyun berkata jika Baekhyun sedang pergi dengan seorang laki-laki sejak pagi. Dan ketika Luhan pergi ke rumah Kyungsoo Luhan dikejutkan dengan fakta Kyungsoo sudah tidak pulang selama tiga hari ke rumahnya. Orang tuanya bilang jika Kyungsoo pergi ke rumah Junmyeon yang Luhan pikir itu tidak mungkin mengingat kejadian terakhir Luhan melihat Junmyeon sedang bersama Yixing.

Luhan melihat seseorang yang sedang ia pikirkan.

"Miss. Zhang?" Sapa Luhan kepada Yixing yang sedang berdiri di depan etalase sebuah toko roti.

"Miss. Xi?" Sapa Yixing dengan gugup.

"Sedang apa?" Tanya Luhan ramah.

"Memesan minuman dan beberapa camilan." Jawab Yixing kaku. Yixing masih ingat kejadian tempo hari soal sahabat wanita ini yang merendahkan dirinya. Namun Yixing tidak bisa menolak keramahan wanita di depannya.

"Tidak keberatan untuk mengobrol sebentar?" Tanya Luhan.

"Tentu tidak Miss. Xi." Jawab Yixing kikuk.

Mereka berdua pun duduk di dalam toko roti tersebut, mereka duduk di dekat jendela etalase. Luhan bisa melihat pemandangan lampu jalanan dan beberapa pasangan yang berlalu lalang disana. Luhan kenal daerah ini. daerah ini merupakan salah satu daerah prostitusi kelas elit. Luhan menelan ludahnya gugup menyadari kemana kakinya membawa ia melangkah pada malam hari seperti ini.

"Maafkan aku dan Baekhyun," Ujar Luhan tulus.

"Tidak apa-apa nona, tidak masalah."

"Aku tidak ingin ada kesalah pahaman, aku yakin kau wanita baik-baik."

"Aku bukan seorang wanita baik-baik." Kalimat pernyataan Yixing membuat Luhan sedikit terperangah.

"Tidak ada wanita baik-baik yang berada di daerah ini nona."

"Kecuali mungkin orang tersasar seperti anda." Lanjutnya

Luhan masih terdiam dan melemparkan pandangan bertanya kepada Yixing.

"Ya, semua itu benar Miss. Xi. Saya memang bekerja disini."

Luhan menggigit bibirnya dan memandang Yixing dengan perasaan bersalah.

"Tidak usah mengeluarkan pandangan seperti itu nona, itu membuatku terlihat lebih menyedihkan."

Suasana menjadi hening setelahnya,

"Kim Junmyeon adalah tunangan sahabatku." Akhirnya Luhan buka suara untuk memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

Yixing sempat terpaku di tempatnya.

"Aku sudah menduganya," Jawab Yixing sambil menyeruput teh yang disediakan.

"Apa kau tahu Kim Junmyeon sudah bertunangan?" Tanya Luhan perlahan, mencoba untuk tidak menyinggung perasaan wanita di depannya.

Yixing hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum kecut sebagai jawaban.

"Aku dijual ke tempat itu oleh Ayahku karena keluarga kami terlilit hutang yang begitu banyak. Di hari pertamaku dijual, Kim Junmyeon lah yang menjadi pemilik sah ku setelah melalui proses pelelangan yang panjang. Aku tidak tahu jika ia adalah seorang anggota parlemen dan sudah bertunangan karena aku tidak diijinkan untuk pergi keluar sama sekali. Hanya ketika orang tua Junmyeon tidak ada aku boleh bebas keluar."

Luhan sekarang mengetahui dari mana kulit pucat Yixing berasal.

" Dulu rumah kami bersebelahan dan kami adalah sepasang kekasih, suatu saat mereka pindah tanpa memberi tahu siapapun. Awalnya tidak ada yang curiga. Namun saat bisnis ayahku mulai kehilangan para donaturnya, kami baru sadar jika kami ditipu oleh keluarga Kim. Sebagai bentuk pertanggungjawaban perbuatan orang tuanya Kim Junmyeon memaksa dan menyogok pemilik tempat prostitusi itu dengan jumlah uang yang besar agar aku terbebas dari keharusan melayani pelanggan selain dirinya."

"Kau tidak menolak?" Tanya Luhan secara spontan. Karena bagaimanapun bila ia mengalami hal yang Yixing alami ia tidak akan dengan mudahnya memaafkan Kim Junmyeon dan keluarganya.

"Tidak, karena pada malam itu juga dia memperkosaku, hingga aku hamil."

Luhan semakin terperangah sekarang. Kim Junmyeon sudah memiliki anak akan menjadi sebuah aib besar disaat pemilu akan dilaksanakan seperti ini. Namanya pasti akan menghiasi dan menjadi headline semua surat kabar di Windsor bahkan Britania Raya.

"Lalu dimana anakmu?" Tanya Luhan penasaran.

"Ia ada disana, sedang tidur siang."

"Bagaimana seorang anak kecil bisa tinggal di tempat seperti itu?" Luhan tidak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"Aku tidak pernah membawanya keluar."

Luhan memberi tatapan iba kepada Yixing, ia tidak menyangka kehidupan wanita ini begitu berat.

"Sekali-kali kau harus membawanya keluar. Itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan fisik dan mentalnya."

Yixing hanya tersenyum dan berterimakasih atas perhatian Luhan.

"Maafkan aku dan Baekhyun. Kurasa Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo akan mengerti ketika kujelaskan secara baik-baik."

"Tidak perlu. Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf pada sahabatmu. Bagaimanapun hubungan mereka sah, sedangkan aku tidak."

"Ayolah Miss. Zhang. Kyungsoo tidak sepicik itu. Aku jamin ia yang akan menarikmu dan Kim Junmyeon ke altar jika begini ceritanya."

Yixing hanya terkekeh lucu mendengar ucapan antusias Luhan barusan.

"Aku ingin melihat anakmu? Bolehkah?" Tanya Luhan

"Kau yakin ingin masuk ke tempat seperti itu?" Tanya Yixing tidak yakin.

Anggukan antusias Luhan menjawab keraguan di hati Yixing.

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus memakai mantel. Aku tidak ingin ada yang salah paham pada gadis baik-baik sepertimu. Kuharap kau tidak menyesal."

.

Luhan masuk ke dalam rumah prostitusi itu dengan perasaan tak menentu. Ia antusias, takut, sekaligus penasaran dengan kehidupan dunia gelap seperti ini. Luhan benar-benar awam untuk dunia seperti ini. Tangannya terus menggenggam erat tangan Yixing.

Luhan melihat beberapa pasangan bercumbu di tangga dan lorong tanpa tahu malu. Suara desahan dan erangan pun terdengar dengan jelas dari pintu-pintu kamar yang tertutup membuat Luhan merinding.

"Sudah kubilang kan, kau akan menyesal." Ujaran Yixing geli melihat wajah Luhan yang shock.

_Bagaimana mungkin anak berumur dua tahun tinggal di tempat seperti ini?_ pikir Luhan miris.

Luhan sudah sampai di lantai teratas gedung ini, suara desahan dan erangan serta hingar bingar musik sudah tidak terdengar lagi di lantai 4 ini. Luhan sedikit mendesah lega mengetahui anak Yixing tidak tercemar oleh suara-suara laknat dibawah sana.

Yixing pun membuka sebuah pintu kayu besar diujung ruangan.

Luhan melihat seorang bayi laki-laki sedang tertidur di kasurnya. kamar ini cukup luas dan nyaman dengan fasilitas cukup lengkap.

" Mansee ibu pulang," Ujar Yixing pelan sambil mengecup dahi putranya.

Luhan memekik girang melihat bayi lucu tersebut.

"Sungguh menggemaskan. Aku ingin menggendongnya."

"Kau bisa melakukannya sekarang," Jawab Yixing yang dibalas gelengan oleh Luhan.

"Aku tidak ingin mengganggu tidur nyenyaknya."

Setelah puas mengamati wajah Mansee Luhan pun berkeinginan untuk pulang karena sepertinya sebentar lagi akan turun hujan. Yang djawab anggukan oleh Yixing. Yixing memaksa untuk mengantar Luhan sampai bawah karena ia tidak ingin terjadi suatu hal yang tidak diinginkan mengingat tempat ini terlalu berbahaya untuk gadis sepolos Luhan.

Ketika menuruni tangga lantai 2 Luhan melihat seseorang yang dikenalnya memasuki sebuah kamar,

"Yifan? " Ujar Luhan tak yakin.

"Ah, itu Mr. Wu. Sudah beberapa hari belakangan ini ia pergi ke tempat ini."

Jawaban Yixing membuat hati Luhan mencelos,

"Apakah ia juga … ?" Luhan menahan suaranya untuk terdengar biasa saja meski hasilnya masih terdengar bergetar.

"Ya, Mr. Wu mempunyai langganan tetap disini."

Menelan ludah pun terasa susah untuk Luhan, dirinya bersusah payah untuk tidak limbung.

Luhan dan Yixing pun melewati kamar yang dimasuki oleh Kris tadi. Dan Luhan bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara yang dihasilkan di dalam sana.

"Ahh Yifan ssshh.. ahh langsung sssh ke intinya sajahh Akkkh!."

Luhan ingin menulikan pendengarannya sekarang juga, tubuhnya sudah bergetar hebat, air matanya sudah diujung tidak bisa ditahan untuk tidak dialirkan.

"Maafkan aku Miss. Zhang. Aku buru-buru."

Luhan menuruni tangga secepat kilat tanpa menunggu jawaban balasan dari Yixing.

.

.

.

"_Tunggu sampai hal itu terjadi pada Mr. Wu dear, berbagi calon suami dengan seorang jalang tidaklah mudah. Memerlukan hati sekuat baja meskipun tidak ada cinta diantaranya."_

Kata-kata Baekhyun waktu itu terus terngiang di telinga Luhan.

"_Kau harus berhati-hati Lu, Jika ia tidak mendapatkannya darimu bisa saja ia mendapatkan dari yang lain."_

Candaan yang Minseok lontarkan juga terngiang di kepalanya

"_Ah, itu Mr. Wu. Sudah beberapa hari belakangan ini ia pergi ke tempat ini."_

Kata-kata Yixing merupakan cambukan untuk Luhan.

Luhan tidak peduli dengan hujan deras yang mengguyur yang membuat mantel dan tubuhnya basah.

Luhan terus berlari dengan dada yang berdenyut sakit, kenapa Yifan mengkhianatinya? Bukankah Luhan sudah memberikan segalanya? Ah, Luhan lupa jika ia tidak pernah memeberikan tubuhnya untuk Yifan. Luhan tersenyum miris dan mengejek dirinya sendiri yang begitu bodoh. Ia bahkan sudah menjual jiwanya untuk Yifan. Sekarang jika Yifan berkhianat, masihkah dirinya berguna?

Dengan langkah yang terseok, disinilah Luhan berada, di _St. Holborn_, 33A.

Ini kurang tiga puluh menit dari waktu perjanjian mereka. Tapi Luhan tidak perduli dan berharap jika pintu yang diketuknya ini segera terbuka. Ia ingin menyerahkan jiwanya sekarang agar tidak merasakan perasaan menyesakkan yang begitu menyiksa seperti ini.

"Miss. Xi?" Tanya Sehun setelah membuka pintu rumahnya.

Sehun sedikit terkejut mendapati Luhan yang terguyur hujan di depan rumahnya.

"Masuklah," Sehun mempersilahkan Luhan untuk masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Aku ingin menyerahkan jiwaku sekarang." Ujar Luhan dengan tubuh yang bergetar hebat karena dingin yang begitu menusuk kulitnya. Wajah dan hidungnya pun memerah, dan lelehan air mata terus mengalir dari mata yang cantik itu.

Mata Sehun sedikit melebar mendengar penyerahan diri Luhan. Sesuatu yang tidak beres pasti sedang terjadi.

"Naiklah ke atas, pintu pertama."

Luhan hanya melakukan apa yang Sehun perintahkan tanpa banyak bertanya.

Luhan membuka pintu tersebut yang ternyata adalah sebuah kamar. Tidak lama setelahnya Sehun menyusul masuk ke dalam.

"Bukalah bajumu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Author Note's

Chapter ini dikhususkan untuk kalian yang menunggu-nunggu cerita ini hahaha

Terimakasih buat kalian yang udah fav dan follow cerita ini, dan untuk para reviewers saya lebih berterimakasih lagi sama kalian. Kalian yang bikin mood saya untuk lanjutin cerita hehehe.

Nambah karakter baru lagi disini ya. Masih ada yang belum muncul ya. Tunggu jam tayangnya mereka akan muncul satu persatu wkwkwk.

See you in next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

**The Wizard of Windsor**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Present by BQ18290**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning!** Genderswicth

.

**Disclaimer: **They are not belongs to me, Don't copy paste, this authorization is belongs to me.

.

.

Sehun sedikit terkejut mendapati Luhan yang terguyur hujan di depan rumahnya.

"Masuklah," Sehun mempersilahkan Luhan untuk masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Aku ingin menyerahkan jiwaku sekarang." Ujar Luhan dengan tubuh yang bergetar hebat karena dingin yang begitu menusuk kulitnya. Wajah dan hidungnya pun memerah, dan lelehan air mata terus mengalir dari mata yang cantik itu.

Mata Sehun sedikit melebar mendengar penyerahan diri Luhan. Sesuatu yang tidak beres pasti sedang terjadi.

"Naiklah ke atas, pintu pertama."

Luhan hanya melakukan apa yang Sehun perintahkan tanpa banyak bertanya.

Luhan membuka pintu tersebut yang ternyata adalah sebuah kamar. Tidak lama setelahnya Sehun menyusul masuk ke dalam.

"Bukalah bajumu."

Sebelum dapat mengeluarkan suara, Luhan sudah dikagetkan dengan suara pintu yang tertutup. Suara itu membuat tubuh Luhan berbalik seketika.

Sumber cahaya yang membantu Luhan untuk melihat ke dalam ruangan itu sudah tidak ada karena Sehun menutup pintu kamar yang membuat cahaya lampu dari luar kamar tidak bisa masuk ke dalam.

"Buka sekarang atau aku yang akan membukanya." Suara sedingin udara diluar itu menggema ke seluruh ruangan.

Luhan menelan ludahnya gugup, Suasana ruangan yang gelap membuat indera lain di tubuh Luhan menjadi lebih peka, suara langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat membuat degup jantungnya menggila. Bibirnya terasa kelu, suaranya tertahan di tenggorokannya.

Napas Luhan tercekat ketika ia merasa sebuah tangan mulai menyentuh ikatan tali mantelnya, tangan itu dengan terampilnya bergerak membuka simpul tali mantel yang membalut tubuh Luhan, dan dalam satu tarikan, mantel itu terlepas dari tubuh Luhan. Dan pada saat itu Luhan kembali mendapatkan suaranya, mesikipun hanya terdengar sebuah cicitan.

"A-aku hanya ingin menyerahkan jiwaku, b-bukan tubuhku."

Gerakan tangan Pria itu terhenti. dan keheningan terjadi setelahnya.

"Aku sudah memintamu untuk melepasnya secara baik-baik. Namun kau menolaknya."

Luhan menggigit bibirnya yang sudah terasa beku, ia bingung dan linglung karena begitu banyak fakta yang ia terima hanya dalam waktu satu hari. Dan sekarang tiba-tiba pria dihadapannya menyuruhkan melepaskan pakaiannya.

Luhan tersentak ketika gelenyar rasa hangat mengalir di seluruh tubuhnya, Pria itu memeluknya.

Luhan pasti akan mendorong dan berteriak kepada Pria itu karena Pria itu tidak sopan memeluk tunangan orang lain sembarangan jika ia tidak mengingat kembali kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu yang membuatnya terjebak di dalam situasi seperti ini.

Hangat tubuh pria di depannya benar benar terasa menenangkan dan menyenangkan. Luhan hampir saja larut dalam kehangatan itu jika tidak mendengar suara resleting yang terbuka.

Selagi memeluk Luhan tangan Sehun kembali bekerja untuk membuka reseleting gaun Luhan yang berada di belakang tubuhnya.

Luhan sempat memberontak, tapi Sehun lebih mengeratkan lagi pelukannya, tangan sebelah kirinya ia pakai untuk menahan tubuh Luhan, sementara yang sebelah kanan ia pakai untuk melucuti gaun yang Luhan kenakan.

Pemberontakan yang Luhan lakukan seakan tidak berarti untuk Sehun, Pria itu dengan mudahnya melepaskan gaun yang Luhan pakai.

Berlari dari tempat Yixing sampai ke rumah Sehun dalam guyuran hujan membuat tenaga Luhan sebagian besar sudah terkuras habis. Setelah lelah memberontak, Luhan hanya bisa pasrah ketika Pria itu melucuti satu persatu baju yang ia kenakan mulai dari gaun sampai kain terakhir yang menutupi bagian tubuhnya.

Sehun menggendong tubuh Luhan yang sudah tidak mengenakan apapun ke ranjang di dalam kamar itu, dan menyelimuti Luhan dengan selimut hangat yang ada disana.

Tubuh Luhan masih bergetar hebat karena kedinginan dan rasa takutnya pada Pria yang melucuti pakaiannya secara tiba-tiba itu.

Luhan merasa pergerakan lain di ranjang itu, dan tak lama setelahnya Luhan merasa tubuhnya dibawa kembali ke dalam sebuah rengkuhan hangat yang memabukkan. Luhan dapat merasakan dengan jelas kulit mereka yang bersentuhan secara langsung. Luhan sadar jika Sehun juga tidak mengenakan pakaian atasan apapun, tubuh polos bagian atas mereka bersentuhan secara langsung yang membuat gelenyar hangat perlahan-lahan menggerogoti rasa dingin yang Luhan rasakan.

Sebagai seorang wanita bangsawan yang terhormat, harga diri Luhan terasa diinjak habis-habisan oleh pria yang menelanjangi dan memeluknya secara sembarangan dan membuat kedua tubuh yang tidak terlapisi kain apapun itu bersentuhan tanpa jarak, yang hanya boleh dilakukan oleh sepasang suami istri yang sudah sah. Bahkan Yifan tidak pernah berbuat sejauh ini padanya.

Luhan menertawakan dirinya sendiri, sekarang apa bedanya ia dengan Yifan? Mereka telah sama-sama berkhianat. Meskipun tidak pernah terbersit sedikitpun dalam benak Luhan untuk melakukan hal itu.

Bayangan Yifan, dan desahan wanita yang ia dengar membuat dirinya kalut, tanpa sadar kedua lengan Luhan mencengkram tubuh Pria di depannya lebih erat seolah mencari pegangan. Usapan lembut di punggunya seolah menjadi jawaban kegelisahan Luhan. Dan pada malam itu mereka berkomunikasi lewat gerakan tubuh, tanpa ada ungkapan verbal yang terucap.

.

.

.

.

Setelah tiga hari 'disekap' di rumah Kim Jongin, Kyungsoo pulang ke rumahnya. Ia baru dilepaskan oleh Jongin setelah berjanji untuk tidak ikut campur dengan perjanjian sihir yang Luhan lakukan. Jongin bilang jika Luhan akan baik-baik saja jika Kyungsoo bertingkah tidak ingat apapun mengenai kematian Yifan, dan mereka berdua juga akan aman.

Sebenarnya kata 'disekap' terlalu berlebihan menurut Jongin karena Kyungsoo hanya tidak ia ijinkan untuk keluar dari rumahnya sebelum merubah pikirannya untuk tidak ikut campur urusan Luhan dan Sehun, sedangkan di dalam rumah Jongin Kyungsoo bebas melakukan apapun, tapi Kyungsoo terus-terusan menyebut dirinya disekap oleh Jongin.

Sedangkan menurut Kyungsoo kata 'disekap' merupakan kata yang paling pas, karena baru saja selangkah Kyungsoo keluar dari rumah Jongin Pria itu akan muncul entah darimana dan memandangnya dengan tatapan memperingati yang membuat nyali Kyungsoo ciut dan langsung masuk lagi ke dalam rumah Jongin. Pria itu seakan mempunya alarm pribadi yang akan menyala ketika Kyungsoo keluar rumah. Setelah Kyungsoo mengiyakan kata-kata Jongin pada hari ketiga. Kyungsoo dibebaskan. Jongin tidak muncul lagi ketika Kyungsoo keluar dari rumahnya.

Kyungsoo yang penasaran, ingin segera bertemu sahabatnya untuk memastikan keadaan sahabatnya baik-baik saja. Kyungsoo tidak ingin melihat sahabatnya menjadi sakit jiwa setelah menjual jiwanya kepada penyihir itu. Namun setelah bertemu dengan Minseok, Kyungsoo tidak menemukan Luhan di rumahnya, dan Minseok pun tidak tahu Luhan pergi kemana.

Akhirnya, Kyungsoo memilih untuk pulang dan keesokan harinya pergi lagi ke rumah Luhan, namun Kyungsoo masih mendapatkan hasil yang sama. Luhan tidak berada di rumahnya.

Dengan emosi yang sedikit menggebu Kyungsoo pergi ke kantor kepolisian Windsor. Dan disana ia disambut dengan pandangan keheranan dari para petugas yang sedang bertugas. Terutama petugas administrasi yang ditanyainya.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Mr. Kim Jongin. Apakah beliau ada di tempat?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan anggunnya.

"Beliau ada di ruangannya." Jawab Pria dengan berseragam hitam dan berkancing emas khas anggota kepolisian. "Maaf, apakah anda sudah membuat janji sebelumnya nona?"

Baru saja Kyungsoo akan buka suara, Suara tegas Kim Jongin menginterupsi pertanyaan polisi bagian administrasi tersebut.

"Biarkan ia masuk ruanganku Mr. Lestrade."

Kyungsoo pun langsung mengikuti langkah Kim Jongin, dan mengacuhkan tatapan heran dan bertanya dari petugas kepolisian yang ada disana tentang hubungan keduanya.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan sampai harus menemuiku di kantor seperti ini?" Tanya Kim Jongin setelah sampai di ruangannya.

Kyungsoo melemparkan tatapan kesalnya ke hadapan Jongin.

"Silahkan duduk nona," Ujar Jongin menawarkan karena melihat Kyungsoo masih berdiri di depan pintu setelah masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

"Tidak perlu, kita langsung ke intinya saja." Jawab Kyungsoo yang membuat seringai Jongin melebar, entah apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Baiklah jika itu mau anda Miss. Do." Jawab Jongin.

Kyungsoo yang mengerti kemana arah pikiran Jongin pun mulai sedikit geram,

"Semua Pria memang bajingan!" ujar Kyungsoo.

Mengerti jika wanita dihadapannya ini sedang serius, Jongin menghilangkan seringai pada wajah tampannya dan digantikan dengan ekspresi serius.

"Jangan samakan aku dengan tunanganmu Do Kyungsoo."

Jongin sudah tau cerita hubungan Kyungsoo dengan Junmyeon. Selama wanita itu 'disekap', sudah banyak cerita yang mengalir dari mulut keduanya. Hanya saja Jongin belum memberitahu identitas penyihir yang selama ini mereka selalu perdebatkan.

"Kau berjanji jika Luhan akan baik-baik saja bukan?! Sekarang ia menghilang."

Ujar Kyungsoo dengan nada tinggi yang membuat Jongin sedikit tersentak kaget.

Jongin tersentak karena fakta yang Kyungsoo sebutkan, dan juga karena nada yang Kyungsoo gunakan padanya. Kyungsoo tidak pernah membentaknya sebelum ini, bahkan ketika Jongin menyekap Kyungsoo wanita itu tidak membentaknya.

"Aku akan berusaha mencari tahu apa yang terjadi." Jawab Jongin.

Jujur saja Jongin juga belum bertemu dengan tuannya lagi setelah itu, Jongin masih was-was apakah Sehun mengetahui perihal ketahuan Kyungsoo tentang semua ini. Karena ia tahu tuannya tidak pernah main-main jika berurusan dengan orang lain.

Melihat Jongin yang sedang berpikir keras Kyungsoo tahu jika Pria itu tidak tahu mengenai hilangnya Luhan, jadi Kyungsoo mulai meminta maaf karena menggunakan nada tinggi,

"Maafkan aku, hanya saja a-aku."

"Aku mengerti." Jawab Jongin.

"Kumohon Jongin, kumohon. Luhan salah satu orang berharga dalam hidupku. Aku tidak ingin hal buruk terjadi padanya."

.

.

.

Baekhyun sedang menikmati alunan musik klasik yang sedang mengalun dengan indah di indera pendengarannya.

Sebuah makan malam romantis di pusat kota Manchester merupakan hal yang indah bagi Baekhyun sang penikmat keindahan duniawi dan kemewahan.

Baekhyun bisa membayangkan jika Junmyeon yang membawa Kyungsoo kesini. Gadis itu pasti akan menggerutu karena perjalanan yang jauh sekaligus harga fantastis yang harus tunangannya keluarkan, meskipun kekayaan Junmyeon sudah lebih dari cukup untuk melakukan makan malam mewah seperti ini selama ratusan kali tanpa khawatir untuk jatuh miskin.

Pemandangan pagi hari yang indah, makan siang di sebuah restaurant yang menawarkan kesejukan alam dengan pemandangan pedesaan yang sangat asri, jauh dari hiruk pikuk revolusi industri yang sedang berkembang di Windsor, diakhiri dengan makan malam di restaurant paling mahal di Manchester yang setiap harinya selalu mengadakan pesta dansa setelah makan malam. Park Chanyeol benar-benar tahu seleranya. Ia tidak menyesal untuk menerima ajakan Pria ini untuk pergi hari ini.

"Kau senang dengan semua ini?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Ya, aku menyukainya, terimakasih. Aku tidak menyesal harus duduk berjam-jam di dalam kereta kuda jika ini yang akan kudapatkan." Jawab Baekhyun sambil memotong daging sapi muda panggang yang menjadi menu makan malam mereka hari ini.

"Kau bisa mendapatkan hal seperti ini setiap hari selama hidupmu jika-"

"Jika aku menikah denganmu? Begitukan maksudmu?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil meletakan pisau dan garpunya.

Chanyeol hanya diam mengiyakan. Ia merasa merusak suasana sekarang.

"Kau jauh lebih mengenalku daripada diriku sendiri Mr. Park, kau tahu aku bukan tipe wanita seperti itu."

"Tapi aku mencintaimu Baekhyun."

"Aku membiarkanmu memanggil nama belakangku, bukan berarti aku mengikat diriku dengamu." Tambah Baekhyun sambil menggenggam tangan Park Chanyeol.

"Aku akan meninggalkan gelarku Baek, aku akan hidup sebagai rakyat biasa jika statusku membuatmu tidak nyaman. Aku tahu kau tidak ingin dikekang dengan segala peraturan istana."

"Kau anak dari putra mahkota Britania Raya Park Chanyeol. Jangan bercanda."

"Aku hanya anak dari istri kedua Baekhyun."

"Kakakmu seorang perempuan, tahta itu pasti akan turun padamu. Kau pantas mendapatkan yang jauh lebih baik dariku Tuan Park."

"Aku hanya menginginkamu Baek,"

"Kumohon Chanyeol, aku tidak ingin terikat dengan seorang Pria, apalagi dengan seorang anggota kerajaan sepertimu. Kurasa Luhan dan Kyungsoo jauh lebih pantas bersanding dengamu."

"Aku tidak mencintai mereka Baekhyun."

"Lupakan soal cinta Park! Cinta itu hanya sebuah omong kosong yang diucapkan ketika seseorang mendapatkan kepuasan di ranjang oleh partnernya."

"Bukankah aku selalu memuaskanmu? Kau tidak pernah bilang mencintaiku setelah kita melakukannya."

Ucapan frontal Chanyeol membuat pipi Baekhyun merona merah, kilatan saat Chanyeol menggagahinya saat pertamakali tiba-tiba terlintas begitu saja di pikirannya.

"Jangan membahas hal itu Park, kita sedang di tempat umum."

"Kau yang membahasnya duluan Baekhyun." Jawab chanyeol.

"Aku hanya tidak mau diriku dibutakan oleh cinta, karena itu akan membuatku terlihat lemah." Jawab Baekhyun jujur.

"Aku melihat Luhan yang begitu mencintai Yifan, saat mengetahui Yifan tiba-tiba pingsan reaksinya seakan Yifan di diagnosa menderita penyakit yang tidak bisa disembuhkan. Dan aku juga takut dikhianati seperti Kyungsoo." Ucapnya jujur.

Selama ini Baekhyun memang melakukan _flirting_ dengan banyak lelaki, namun yang bisa menyentuhnya sampai sejauh itu hanyalah Chanyeol seorang. Ia tidak pernah melakukan hal itu dengan Pria lain. Bisa dibilang selama ini Baekhyun bersikap seperti itu karena ia takut untuk jatuh cinta. Karena cinta hanya akan membuatnya terlihat lemah, dan ia juga takut dikhianati.

Tak ingin Baekhyun terlarut dalam kegelisahan dan kebimbangan, Chanyeol pun berniat untuk merubah topik pembicaraan.

"Temanmu sedang dalam bahaya Baekhyun." Ujar Chanyeol secara tiba-tiba, yang membuat Baekhyun sedikit tersentak.

"Siapa? Kyungsoo? Kurasa justru wanita yang menjadi simpanan Kim Junmyeon lah yang berada dalam bahaya." Ujar Baekhyun remeh.

"Bukan temanmu yang itu, yang lainnya." Jawab Chanyeol masih dengan air muka tenangnya.

"Luhan? Dia baik-baik saja. Kehidupannya sangat bahagia dengan Yifan disisinya." Balas Baekhyun.

"Percayalah, semua yang terjadi tidak semenenangkan dan menyenangkan seperti apa yang terlihat."

Ekspresi serius Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun bungkam, ia mencoba mencerna kata-kata Pria itu. Terlalu banyak teka-teki dalam diri Park Chanyeol yang membuat perasaan Baekhyun pasang surut layaknya air di lautan.

.

.

Keesokan paginya Luhan terbangun di ranjang yang sama yang ia tiduri semalam, bedanya ia hanya sendirian tanpa siapapun disampingnya. Tubuhnya masih polos tanpa ada selembar kain pun yang menyelimuti. Dimeja nakas didamping tempat tidur itu terdapat selembar kertas yang ternyata sebuah surat yang ditulis dengan rapih.

_Pakailah baju yang sudah kupersiapkan_

_Turun kebawah dan sarapan_

_O.S_

Luhan mengedarkan tatapannya ke sekeliling dan menemukan sebuah Gaun berwarna hitam yang disampirkan di tempat berganti pakaian yang terbuat dari kayu dengan ukiran indah. Luhan pun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan membersihkan diri, lalu berganti pakaian dan menggelung rambutnya bersiap menuju ke bawah untuk sarapan.

Melihat meja makan yang belum terdapat apapun, Luhan berinisiatif menuju dapur. Dan Luhan keget ketika menemukan orang yang ia kenal disana.

"Kyungsoo? Apakah itu kau?"

.

.

Kim Jongin melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam ruangan kerja Oh Sehun, ia harus memastikan keberadaan Luhan agar tidak diberondong pertanyaan lagi oleh Kyungsoo. Jongin menelan ludahnya gugup karena takut Sehun mengetahui jika ia tidak menghapus memori Kyungsoo. Jongin berharap ia tidak melakukan kesalahan yang fatal.

Tok tok

"Masuk saja Kim Jongin."

Bulu kuduk Jongin berdiri tegak saat Sehun menyebutkan namanya, Sehun bahkan tau jika ia yang berada di depan pintu ruangannya tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

"Selamat pagi, _My Lord._"

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kau jelaskan?" Tanya Sehun dingin.

Jongin menelan ludahnya gugup. Sepertinya Sehun sudah mengetahui semuanya, percuma jika Jongin bohong. Karena efeknya pasti akan lebih parah dan itu bukanlah hal yang bagus. Maka Jongin memutuskan untuk jujur. Jika Sehun ingin menghukumnya, ia akan meminta agar Kyungsoo tidak dilibatkan.

"Maafkan saya _My Lord_. Saya lalai dalam menghapus memori Do Kyungsoo."

"Do Kyungsoo …"

Ucapan Sehun yang menggantung membuat Jongin menelan ludahnya gugup. Jongin sungguh tidak ingin jika wanita cantik itu terkena imbas ulahnya.

"Selama ini aku tidak pernah meragukan kesetiaanmu Mr. Kim. Namun kali ini sepertinya aku harus menanyakannya kembali"

Jongin masih terdiam tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

"Kenapa kau tidak menghapus memori wanita itu?"

Jongin masih terdiam,

"Jawab." Hanya satu kata dengan nada dingin menusuk membuat Jongin bergidik ngeri.

"Saya mencintai wanita itu _My Lord._"

Sebuah senyum sinis terukir di wajah tampan Oh Sehun.

"Semua pria bisa jatuh lemah hanya karena seorang wanita." Ujarnya sinis

"Kau sama seperiku Kim Jongin."

Jongin masih terdiam,

"Aku tidak akan menyakiti wanita itu, karena perbuatanmu sekarang Luhan sudah berada di dalam genggamanku."

Jongin melemparkan pandangan bertanya pada Sehun,

"Luhan memergoki iblis bodoh itu bercinta dengan wanita panggilan yang kau berikan padanya."

'_Huang Zitao' _batin Jongin.

"Buatlah Do Kyungsoo tinggal di tempatku untuk menemani Luhan, dan pastikan ia tidak mengetahui identitasku." Ujar Sehun yang dijawab anggukan mantap Kim Jongin.

"Tetapi aku akan tetap membuat perhitungan denganmu Mr. Kim. Karena kau telah mengkhianatiku demi wanita yang kau cintai."

"Saya akan menerimanya dalam bentuk apapun _My Lord_. Maafkan saya."

"Kau harus membunuh Byun Baekhyun untuk memberi pelajaran kepada Park Chanyeol. Karena dia harus tahu sedang berurusan dengan siapa."

.

.

.

"Luhan!" Teriak Kyungsoo begitu menyadari keberadaan sahabatnya di pintu dapur.

Keduanya berpelukan lama dengan erat.

"Keman saja kau?" Tanya Luhan yang dijawab senyuman ceria Kyungsoo.

"Aku pergi menginap di tempat temanku Lu,"

"Tiga hari kau menghilang tanpa jejak. Benar-benar membuatku khawatir!"

" Hahaha berlebihan sekali."

Luhan menekuk bibirnya kebawah, tidak terima dibilang berlebihan disaat ia serius mengkhawatirkan sahabatnya.

"Banyak hal yang harus ku sampaikan padamu Kyung, ini mengenai tunanganmu."

Binar ceria diwajah Kyungsoo perlahan memudar. Meski senyum masih menggantung diwajahnya namun Luhan tahu jika Kyungsoo terluka.

"Kita harus sarapan dulu Lu, kau ingin makan apa?"

Luhan tau Kyungsoo mencoba menghindari percakapan mengenai Junmyeon. Jadi Luhan hanya mengangguk membantu menyiapkan sup kacang polong yang sudah setengah jadi.

Keduanya telah duduk di meja makan dengan sup kacang polong yang sudah hampir habis setengahnya sampai Kyungsoo buka suara,

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan mengenai Junmyeon, Lu?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Luhan menggigit bibirnya gugup, ia bingung harus memulai cerita Yixing dan Junmyeon dari mana.

"Tunanganmu bukan berselingkuh." Suara Luhan menghentikan sendok yang sedang melaju ke mulut Kyungsoo.

"Jauh sebelum kalian ditunangkan, mereka merupakan sepasang kekasih. Sampai orang tua Junmyeon menipu keluarga wanita itu dan pindah tanpa memberi kabar."

Kyungsoo masih tampak tenang dan mencoba mendengarkan,

"Keluarga wanita itu bangkrut, dan ia dijual ke tempat prostitusi itu. Sebagai penebusan rasa bersalahnya Junmyeon membeli wanita itu pada proses pelelangan dan memberi uang dengan jumlah yang tidak sedikit untuk menjadi jaminan agar wanita itu tidak melayani pria lain."

"Bagian terburuknya, Junmyeon memperkosa wanita itu sehingga wanita itu hamil dan mempunyai anak berusia dua tahun."

Ting!

Suara sendok yang beradu dengan lantai membuat Luhan menghentikan ceritanya.

"Kyung, kau baik-baik saja? Seharusnya aku tidak menceritakan hal ini." Ujar Luhan menyesal.

" Lanjutkan." Ujar Kyungsoo.

"Tapi Kyung apa ka-"

"Kumohon lanjutkan." Ujar Kyungsoo lirih.

"Wanita itu tidak pernah tau jika Kim Junmyeon adalah anggota parlemen yang sudah bertunangan. Ia tidak pernah keluar dari tempat prostitusi itu bersama anaknya jika orang tua Junmyeon berada di Windsor."

"Bagaimana bisa anak sekecil itu tinggal di tempat seperti itu?" Ujar Kyungsoo lemas.

Kyungsoo harus akui jika dirinya kini terluka, tapi wanita itu pasti jauh lebih terluka darinya. Ucapan Luhan membuat Kyungsoo tahu jawaban pertanyaan dibenaknya selama ini mengenai wanita selingkuhan Junmyeon.

"Tempat itu benar-benar mengerikan, aku tidak ingin pergi kesana lagi." Ujar Luhan dengan suara yang bergetar.

Kyungsoo tahu ada yang salah dengan sahabatnya semenjak mereka bertemu tadi, wajahnya terlihat pucat dengan mata yang membengkak seperti habis menangis semalaman.

"Katakanlah padaku Lu, apa yang terjadi."

Tangis Luhan pecah, membuat Kyungsoo mengarahkan kursinya kearah Luhan dan memeluk wanita itu mencoba menenangkan.

"A-aku menemukan y-yifan bersama s-seorang wanita disana." Ujar Luhan sambil terisak.

Pelukan Kyungsoo mengerat, bagaimana bisa seorang Yifan yang Kyungsoo tahu begitu mencintai Luhan-nya pergi ke tempat seperti itu.

"Kau yakin Lu? Yifan bukan orang seperti itu."

Luhan hanya menganggukan kepalanya di dalam pelukan Baekhyun masih dengan isak tangisnya.

.

.

.

Kedua wanita itu tidak menyadari jika seseorang yang mendengar percakapan mereka dari awal sampai akhir.

"Yifan memang tidak pernah mengkhianatimu sayang, bahkan sampai akhir hayatnya. Pria itu sangat setia dan rela melakukan apa saja untuk orang yang dicintainya. Hanya saja ia salah mencintai orang yang membuatnya berakhir tragis seperti sekarang."

.

.

.

TBC

Author's Note

Hayo siapa yang udah mikir iya-iya? Wkwkwk. Ntar bagian iya iyanya ada chapter depan. Tapi gatau siapa ama siapa hehehe.

Aduh seneng banget dapet respon antusias gini.

Maaf banget nih akhir-akhir ini dunia realita lagi membutuhkan banyak perhatian jadi ff ini sedikit terbengkalai. Hehehe.

Disini makin banyak ya konfliknya? Wkwkwk.

Buat yang nanya apa ini ff fantasy dengan pertempuran aku gatau deh bakal masukin pertempuran apa ngga. Tergantung kebutuhan cerita. Soalnya aku ga matok cerita ini untuk end nya seperti apa, masih ada beberapa option dan aku masih terus kembangin imajinasi aku yang datang di waktu-waktu tertentu hahaha. Jadi bisa aja aku sekarang rencanain a, tapi yang aku ketik malah b besok.

Yang mau nanya2 lewat pm juga bisa hehehe.

Terimakasih untuk kalian semua yang udah baca ff ini! Terutama yg udah follow, fav, dan review. Terimakasih banyaaaaak.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Wizard of Windsor**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Present by BQ18290**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning!** Genderswicth

.

**Disclaimer: **They are not belongs to me, Don't copy paste, this authorization is belongs to me.

.

Hiruk pikuk kegiatan di jalan utama di kota Windsor, kegiatan jual-beli di pertokoan, musisi jalanan yang memainkan harmonikanya, ringkikan kuda-kuda yang digunakan sebagai alat transportasi masal pada kala itu mewarnai cerahnya pagi hari itu.

Sebelum berangkat ke kantor kepolisian Jongin sengaja mampir ke rumah Sehun untuk menemui Kyungsoo. Dan secara kebetulan Jongin melihat wanita itu keluar dari kediaman Sehun untuk membeli roti dan beberapa keperluannya dan Luhan selama beberapa hari ke depan. Dan sekarnag keduanya membaur dengan hiruk pikuk kegiatandi jalan utama kota itu.

"Kau senang berada disana?" Tanya Jongin kepada Kyungsoo.

"Tentu, aku senang bisa melihat Luhan lagi. Meskipun ia tidak seceria biasanya. Pengkhiantan merupakan hal yang asing di kehidupannya." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil menerawang, "Tidak seperti aku." Lanjutnya dengan lirih.

"Jangan bersedih." Ujar Jongin mencoba menenangkan.

"Pasti lebih menyenangkan jika Baekhyun bersama kami. Ia selalu membuat suasana lebih menyenangkan."

Dan setelahnya obrolan Kyungsoo mengenai persahabatannya bersama Luhan dan Baekhyun pun mengalir tanpa bisa dicegah.

"_Kau harus membunuh Byun Baekhyun untuk memberi pelajaran kepada Park Chanyeol. Karena dia harus tahu sedang berurusan dengan siapa."_

Ucapan Oh Sehun terngiang di kepala Kim Jongin. Kim Jongin tidak pernah seragu ini dalam menjalankan perintah tuannya. Selama ini Jongin selalu menjalankan perintah Sehun tanpa rasa ragu sedikitpun. Namun setelah mengenal Kyungsoo Jongin bahkan mangkir dari tugasnya untuk menghapus memori kematian Yifan pada wanita itu. Jongin tahu ini gila tapi ia harus menjalankan tugas ini demi keselamatan dirinya dan wanita yang dicintainya.

Menyadari Jongin yang larut dengan lamunannya Kyungsoo pun menegur pria itu, "Kim Jongin? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Jongin kembali memfokuskan dirinya setelah mendengar teguran Kyungsoo. Meskipun tidak tersentak oleh tegurannya, namun Kyungsoo tahu jika Jongin tidak mendegar ocehan panjang lebarnya tentang persahabatannya dengan Luhan dan Baekhyun.

"Aku baik-baik saja Kyung. Aku mendengarkanmu."

'_Maafkan aku Kyungsoo.'_

.

.

Hari ini Baekhyun pergi ke rumah Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Namun ia tidak menemukan keduanya di kediaman mereka masing-masing. Di kediaman Luhan Baekhyun hanya menemukan Minseok yang tidak tahu menahu juga soal kepergian Kyungsoo dan Luhan.

Awalnya Baekhyun merasa kesal karena beranggapan jika kedua sahabatnya pergi berlibur atau berwisata bersama tanpa mengajak dirinya. Baekhyun terus mengumpat kesal kepada Chanyeol yang kebetulan menemaninya pada hari itu.

"Kau membuatku ditinggal oleh mereka!" Hardiknya kepada Chanyeol. "Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan sekarang! Mereka pasti sedang membeli bahan untuk merajut, ah atau mungkin mereka sedang membeli kuas baru untuk melukis! Ah mungkin juga mereka sedang membeli gaun baru! Aku harap mereka tidak lupa untuk membelikanku." lanjut Baekhyun bermonolog ria di dalam kediaman Luhan.

Tak lama setelahnya Minseok datang dengan sebuah nampan berisi dua gelas teh dan kue kering.

"Ini teh nya Tuan dan Nona, Silahkan diminum."

"Terimakasih Minseok! Kau memang yang terbaik." Sahut Baekhyun yang ditanggapi senyuman manis Minseok.

"Ada beberapa hal yang masih saya harus bereskan nona, permisi."

"Pelayan Kim,"

Ucapan Chanyeol menghentikan pergerakan Minseok untuk beranjak dari tempat itu.

"Kapan terakhir Luhan terlihat?" Tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba kepada Minseok.

Minseok terlihat berpikir sejenak, "Sekitar dua hari yang lalu, Nona muda berpamitan untuk pergi."

"Apakah tidak ada hal yang mencurigakan sebelumnya?"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Mr. Park!" Ujar Baekhyun sedikit memekik,

Minseok menjawab dengan ragu, "Em, Pada pagi hari Nona muda mendapatkan surat dan itu sudah terjadi dalam beberapa hari berturut-turut."

"Kau tahu siapa pengirimnya?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi tanpa mengindahkan protesan Baekhyun yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Tidak. Awalanya saya kira surat itu adalah surat yang Mr. Wu kirimkan untuk nona. Namun sepertinya bukan. Wajah nona muda sama sekali tidak menunjukan senyum saat membacanya."

"Dia sudah memulainya." Ujar Chanyeol lirih.

"Apa maksudmu? Mereka hanya pergi untuk berbelanja seperti biasa kan?" Ujar Baekhyun sedikit khawatir setelah mendengar percakapan Chanyeol dengan Minseok.

"Aku harap seperti itu." Jawab Chanyeol ambigu.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol keluar dari kediaman Luhan setelah menginterogasi Minseok perihal kegiatan akhir Luhan sebelum ia menghilang. Meskipun Baekhyun bersikeras soal Luhan dan Kyungsoo hanya pergi berbelanja namun intuisi Chanyeol mengatakan hal sebaliknya. Hal buruk pasti akan terjadi, atau mungkin sudah terjadi.

"Kau terlalu banyak melamun Mr. Park." Sindir Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol yang sedang berjalan berdampingan dengannya.

"Entah mengapa aku mempunyai firasat buruk Baek,"

"Kurasa kau membutuhkan waktu sendirian untuk menenangkan dirimu." Ujar Baekhyun sambil menggenggam tangan Chanyeol.

"Aku akan pergi ke Galeri pusat kota, Siapa tahu mereka sedang berkunjung kesana." Setelahnya Baekhyun berjalan terlebih dahulu, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih membatu di tempatnya mencoba mencari titik terang keberadaan kedua sahabat orang yang dicintainya.

_**Ckrek~**_

_**DOR!**_

_**Kyaaaa!**_

Suara tembakan, pekikan teriakan orang-orang dan ringkikan kuda tiba-tiba memenuhi jalanan itu.

Chanyeol mengumpulkan kembali kesadarannya, kejadiannya begitu cepat. Dan matanya melebar mengetahui korban penembakan itu adalah Baekhyun-nya.

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol berteriak dan berlari kearah tubuh yang bersimbah darah itu.

Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun mencoba mencari denyutan yang menandakan pujaan hatinya masih memiliki nyawa sambil melihat kearah sekitar mencoba mencari pelaku penembakan.

"Ku mohon bertahanlah Baek."

Menyadari luka tembak yang berada di daerah vital untuk kehidupan pujaan hatinya Chanyeol langsung mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dan berlari menuju klinik pusat kesehatan terdekat. Siapapun pelakunya yang berani melakukan penembakan di keramaian pada siang hari pasti bukanlah orang sembarangan. Lawannya kali ini pasti bukan orang biasa. Dan dengan kejadian akhir-akhir ini Chanyeol sudah bisa menyimpulkan siapa yang sebenarnya sedang ia hadapi.

"Oh Sehun Brengsek."

.

.

.

Suara langkah kaki yang semakin dekat membuat Oh Sehun menyeringai. Ia sedang berada di kediaman Kim Jongin untuk menerima laporan mengenai perintahnya untuk membunuh Baekhyun.

Kim Jongin membuka pintu tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu, tentu saja karena ini kediamannya. Dan lebih dari itu semua, ia tahu Sehun hanya perlu laporan misi yang baru saja dikerjakannya.

"Bagaimana Mr. Kim?"

"Saya sudah melakukannya _My Lord_. Peluru itu menembus dada Byun Baekhyun."

"Kerja Bagus Mr. Kim, kurasa kau tidak perlu bantuanku untuk meghilangkan jejak bukan? Kemampuanmu sudah tidak aku ragukan lagi."

"_Aye, My Lord_."

"Hanya saja mungkin kau harus sedikit repot membereskan perselisihanmu dengan nona manis dibalik pintu itu Mr. Kim."

Mata Kim Jongin melebar mendengar kalimat tuannya, ia langsung berbalik dan membuka pintu yang tidak sepenuhnya tertutup itu dan menemukan Kyungsoo sedang terduduk sambil terisak hebat.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo sedang berjalan menuju kediamannya untuk memberi kabar bahwa ia baik-baik saja dan bertemu dengan Kim Junmyeon untuk membatalkan pertunangan mereka dan membatu Junmyeon untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Yixing.

Kyungsoo ingin bertemu langsung dengan Yixing dan meminta maaf atas semua kesalah pahaman yang terjadi. Kyungsoo juga ingin Junmyeon untuk bertanggung jawab pada perbuatannya. Atas saran Luhan, Kyungsoo bersedia menjadi tunangan Junmyeon hingga proses pemilihan umum selesai. Jadi Junmyeon akan tetap medapat kepercayaan dan kedudukan tinggi di Parlemen. Setelahnya mereka bisa berpisah dan Junmyeon bisa menikah dengan Yixing.

Ditengah perjalanan dan rencananya untuk menemui Junmyeon Kyungsoo sedikit dikejutkan dengan melihat Jongin yang berjalan dengan sedikit tergesa beberapa meter dihadapannya. Kyungsoo baru ingat jika jalan yang ia lalui memang melewati kediaman Jongin.

Dengan bermaksud ingin memberi kejutan dan menceritakan rencananya kepada Jongin, Kyungsoo mengikuti Jongin dari belakang. Pria itu terus berjalan lurus tanpa menoleh ke kanan dan kiri.

Kyungsoo melihat jongin memasuki kediamannya dan Kyungsoo masih tetap mengikutinya. Pria itu langsung naik ke lantai 2 dan memasuki sebuah pintu,

"Bagaimana Mr. Kim?"

Kyungsoo mendengar suara seorang Pria dewasa, namun ia tidak mengenalinya. Dan Kyungsoo yakin itu bukanlah Jongin.

"Saya sudah melakukannya _My Lord_. Peluru itu menembus dada Byun Baekhyun."

Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya karena terkejut, Byun Baekhyun? Ada berapa banyak orang yang bernama Byun Baekhyun di Windsor. Kyungsoo yakin ia memiliki ingatan yang bagus, dan tidak ada yang mempunyai nama keluarga Byun di kota ini selain keluarga sahabatnya. dan Kyungsoo sangat yakin bahwa tadi itu suara jongin. Kim Jongin-nya.

"Kerja Bagus Mr. Kim, kurasa kau tidak perlu bantuanku untuk meghilangkan jejak bukan? Kemampuanmu sudah tidak aku ragukan lagi."

"_Aye, My Lord_."

Tubuh Kyungsoo merosot dengan air mata yang mengalir deras. Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang ada di benaknya Mengapa Baekhyun ditembak? Kenapa Jongin melakukannya? Bukankah Jongin tahu jika Baekhyun adalah sahabatnya.

"Hanya saja mungkin kau harus sedikit repot membereskan perselisihanmu dengan nona manis dibalik pintu itu Mr. Kim."

Setelahnya Kyungsoo mendengar pintu yang langsung terbuka. Menampilkan sosok Jangkung Kim Jongin berdiri menjulang dihadapannya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa Kyungsoo artikan.

"Kyungsoo," Jongin menyebut nama Kyungsoo dengan suara tercekat.

Pria itu lalu mendudukan dirinya di lantai, mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kungsoo lirih.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu kepada Baekhyun?!" Kyungsoo berteriak.

Jongin tersentak, ia mencoba memeluk Kyungsoo untuk menenangkan gadis itu, namun Kyungsoo menolak. Ia menjauhkan tubuh jongin darinya.

"Kau! Aku selama ini mempercayaimu namun kau membunuh sahabatku!"

"Demi Tuhan kau seorang inspektur kepolisian yang harusnya menjaga masyarakat! Tapi yang kau lakukan malah membunuh orang tidak bersalah!"

Kyungsoo semakin terisak, tidak percaya jika orang yang dipercayainya selama ini malah berbuat sekeji itu.

"Kau tidak tahu dengan siapa kau berurusan Do Kyungsoo!" Jongin balas berteriak, ia hanya ingin menyelamatkan Kyungsoo.

"Aku hanya ingin menyelamatkanmu."

"Omong Kosong! Lebih baik aku mati daripada harus melihat sahabatku mati!"

Kyungsoo mulai berdiri, namun lengannya ditahan oleh Jongin.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Lepaskan aku Brengsek!" Teriak Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo mendorong tubuh Jongin menjauh darinya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi kemanapun." Ujar Jongin itu menarik Kyungsoo dan membawanya ke dalam kamar di sebelah ruangan tempat ia dan Sehun berbicara tadi dan menguncinya.

Jongin tidak perduli dengan Sehun, ia tahu Sehun pasti sudah berteleportasi sesaat setelah ia keluar dari ruangan itu untuk melihat Kyungsoo.

"Keluarkan aku dari sini Bajingan Brengsek!" Kyungsoo berteriak sambil memukuli tubuh Jongin.

Kyungsoo kecewa. Sangat kecewa pada Pria dihadapannya.

"Hidupmu dalam bahaya jika kau berada di luar sana,"

Cepat atau lambat dengan otak yang cemerlang Chanyeol pasti akan mengendus keberadaan dirinya sebagai pembunuh Baekhyun. Dan Jongin tidak mau mengambil resiko jika Chanyeol menyakiti Kyungsoo karena perbuatannya.

"Aku tidak perduli denga hidupku! Keluarkan aku sekarang!"

Habis sudah kesabaran Jongin, ia mengabaikan perintah Sehun karena Kyungsoo, ia juga mengotori tangannya untuk membunuh orang demi keselamatan Kyungsoo. Namun gadis itu sama sekali tidak menghargai hidupnya. Hidup yang berharga untuk Jongin.

Dengan gerakan yang tiba-tiba Jongin mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo dan melemparkannya begitu saja kearah ranjang.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?!" Kyungsoo berteriak. Ia memiliki firasat tidak bagus soal hal ini.

"Diam!" Jongin berteriak, tak lama setelahnya tubuh Jongin menindih Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo semakin memberontak.

Kyungoo mencoba untuk menyingkirkan Jongin dari atas tubuhnya, namun Jongin begitu berat dank eras seperti batu.

Jongin merobek gaun yang Kyungsoo pakai dan menggunakannya sebagai tali pengikat. Kedua lengan Kyungsoo ia angkat ke atas dan ia mengikatnya dengan tali, membuat pergerakan Kyungsoo semakin terbatas.

"Kim Jongin kumohon hentikan!" Kyungsoo berteriak, air matanya kembali keluar.

Jongin sama sekali tidak mengindahkan permohonan Kyungsoo, Pria itu menarik gaun bagian atas Kyungsoo sehingga sebagian tubuh bagian atasnya terekspose, Pria itu kemudian mulai melancarkan aksinya mengukir tanda kepemilikan dan menjelajahi bagian yang terekspose dengan lidahnya.

Kyungsoo menggeliat dengan gelisah dibawahnya, ia menggigit bibirnya menahan suaranya untu keluar. Jongin kemudian merobek gaunnya dan melucuti helaian helaian yang Kyungsoo pakai satu persatu hingga tubuhnya polos.

"Ku Mohon hen-aakh" Kyungsoo kembali menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat, karena merasa jijik dengan suara yang ia keluarkan.

Melihat Kyungsoo yang bibirnya berdarah Jongin berinisiatif untuk menyapukan bibirnya diatas bibir Kyungsoo sementara kedua tangannya bekerja di daerah sensitif lainnya.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, tubuhnya terasa lemas karena serangan yang Jongin berikan.

Ia tidak mau melihatnya. Jongin melakukannya sambil melepas pakaiannya.

Tubuh Kyungsoo menegang saat lidah Jongin yang tadi sibuk bermain di mulutnya berpindah tempat ke lehernya, dan gundukan di dadanya di pijat oleh Jongin dengan gerakan yang teratur dan memabukan.

"Jong-nggh ku mohon hentik-AAAKH!"

Dalam satu gerakan, kehormatan yang selama ini Kyungsoo jaga hancur sudah.

Kyungsoo meringis dengan rasa perih yang masih terasa di pangkal pahanya, sementara Jongin membiarkan Kyungsoo untuk menyesuaikan.

Setelah merasakan pergerakan Kyungsoo dibawahnya Jongin kemudian bergerak secara perlahan dengan kecepatan yang dinaikan secara intens.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya dan mengigit bibirnya kuat kuat mencoba menahan semua desahan yang kapan saja bisa ia luncurkan.

"Jangan menahannya Kyungsoo," Ujar Jongin sambil tersengal di telinga Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya dan melihat wajah jongin yang merah padam dan matanya dipernuhi dengan kabut nafsu.

Beberapa gerakan yang mengenai titik kenikmatan Kyungsoo dengan telak membuat Kyungsoo tidak dapat menahan desahannya lagi.

"Akhh Jong-nggh ini-hh nggh a aku,"

"Lepaskanlah Kyung," Ujar Jongin sambil membantu Kyungsoo dalam mencapai puncaknya dengan gerakan yang semakin cepat.

"AAAAKH Jongiiinh!" Kyungsoo mendapatkannya, tapi Jongin belum berhenti. Ia masih memacu kecepatanya terus dan terus.

"Sedikit lagihh," Ujar Jongin

"Arrrgh kyungsooh!"

"AAAKH Jonghh!" Kyungsoo mendapatkan puncaknya lagi secara berturut-turut.

Jongin melepaskan semuanya di dalam mulut rahim Kyungsoo.

Keduanya terengah dengan napas yang memburu dan keringat yang mengalir deras.

Kyungsoo menggerakan tubuhnya mencoba melepaskan diri dari Jongin, dan Jongin mengerti. Jongin melepaskan penyatuan keduanya dan ikatan tangan Kyungsoo lalu berpindah tempat ke samping Kyungsoo.

Dengan sedikit meringis karena rasa perih pada pangkal pahanya, Kyungsoo berbaring memunggungi Jongin.

"_Maafkan aku Kyung."_

"_Kau menghancurkan kepercayaanku, membunuh sahabatku dan mengambil kehormatanku."_

.

.

.

Oh Sehun segera berteleportasi ke kediamannya setelah melihat Kyungsoo yang terisak di depan pintu tempat ruangannya berbicara dengan Jongin tadi. Ia tidak ingin melihat kelanjutannya, biar saja Jongin membereskan hal itu sendiri. Sehun yakin Jongin lebih dari sekedar mampu untuk membuat gadis itu bungkam.

Sehun masuk ke dalam kamar yang ditempatinya semalam bersama Luhan,dan ia melihat Luhan yang sedang memandang menerawang keluar jendela.

"Jadi sebetulnya, kapan kau akan mengambil jiwaku Oh Sehun?" Tanya gadis itu secar tiba-tiba.

"Jika sudah waktunya aku akan melakukannya." Jawab Sehun datar.

Setelahnya Pria itu mengambil handuk dan beberapa helai pakaian dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi di dalam ruangan itu.

"Tatapan itu selalu terasa mengganggu." Ujar Luhan lirih.

.

.

.

.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi_ sir_?" Tanya Kim Jongdae kepada Park Chanyeol.

"Kejadiannya begitu cepat, aku tidak sadar dengan bahaya yang sednag membuntuti kami. Setelahnya aku melihatnya sudah jatuh tersungkur bersimbah darah."

"Keputusanmu membawanya kemari dibandingkan ke istana sudah tepat, _sir._"

"Meskipun peluru itu tidak tepat mengenai jantungnya, Kekasih anda bisa saja meregang nyawa karena kehabisan darah."

"Dia bukan kekasihku," Jawab Chanyeol.

"Semua orang tidak akan percaya setelah aksi penyelamatan anda tadi, _sir_."

"Berhentilah berbicara formal padaku! Ini Bukan lingkungan istana."

"Aku mengerti," Jawab Jongdae.

Kim Jongdae adalah Dokter keluarga yang menangani keluarga istri kedua Putra Mahkota, yaitu Chanyeol dan Ibunya. Beruntungnya Chanyeol ingat jika Jongdae tidaklah menetap di Istana seperti dokter anggota inti kerajaan yang memang diwajibkan tinggal disana. Jongdae akan datang jika memang ia dibutuhkan oleh Chanyeol dan ibunya. Dan saat Chanyeol dan Ibunya tidak sakit, Jongdae menetap di Kota untuk melayani masyarakat.

"Pembedahannya berlangsung lancar, kau tidak usah khawatir, Pangeran."

"Jangan menyebutku dengan nama itu. Masyarakat belum banyak yang tahu. Mereka hanya mengetahui jika aku kerabat kerajaan."

"Aa, aku mengerti."

"Mereka semua pasti akan terkejut jika tahu Raja memiliki anak laki-laki dari seorang selir."

"Tapi kau adalah kandidat terkuat untuk menggantikannya Chanyeol."

"Aku tidak menginginkannya, Aku tidak mau berebut tahta dengan Park Yura, aku berencana untuk meninggalkan gelarku."

"Kau sudah gila? Kau satu-satunya harapan kerajaan ini. Jika Park Yura menikah dengan seorang Raja dari luar, Semua akan menjadi kacau Park Chanyeol. Keseimbangan ekonomi yang ada akan goyah."

"Aku tidak bisa Jongdae."

"Apa itu semua karena wanita itu?" Tanya Jongdae.

Kediaman Chanyeol merupakan jawaban pasti untuk Jongdae.

Keduanya masih terdiam, Jongdae mencoba memahami sudut pandang Chanyeol, sedangkan chanyeol menerawang memikirkan ucapan Jongdae barusan. Mengingat kejadian tadi saja Chanyeol sudah hampir gila, ia tidak akan bisa hidup tanpa Baekhyun-nya.

Tok Tok!

Lamunan keduanya disadarkan oleh suara ketukan pintu,

"_Sir, _pasien di kamar nomor dua sudah sadar." Ujar salah satu perawat yang Chanyeol tahu sebagai asisten Jongdae itu.

"Terimakasih Miss. Sarah, saya akan segera kesana."

.

"Minseok? Kenapa kau disini?" Tanya Baekhyun heran dengan suara paraunya.

"Nona Baekhyun, saya mendapatkan kabar jika anda mengalami sebuah kecelakaan. Saya ingin memastikan jika kondisi nona baik-baik saja. Nona Luhan juga pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama."

"Terimakasih Minseok," Ujar Baekhyun tulus.

Minseok pun membantu Baekhyun untuk meminum air yang sudah disediakan di samping kamar rawatnya.

Tak lama suara pintu terbuka dan menampakan sosok Chanyeol dan seorang lagi yang Baekhyun kenal sebagai dokter Kim. Dokter pribadi Chanyeol.

"Anda sudah merasa lebih baik Miss. Byun?" Tanya Kim Jongdae sambil memeriksa keadaan umum Baekhyun.

" Ya, sudah lebih baik." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Kondisimu mungkin masih lemah pasca operasi. Kau tidak boleh banyak melakukan kegiatan yang terlalu berlebihan. Beristirahatlah dengan baik."

"Tentu Dokter Kim, Terimakasih."

"Maaf Nona, saya rasa saya harus segera pulang ke rumah, Mungkin saja nona Luhan sudah pulang dan khawatir tidak menemukan saya di rumah. Saya juga harus mengabarkan keadaan nona kepada nona Luhan nantinya."

"Aa, baiklah Minseok. Tapi kurasa kau lebih baik diantar oleh Chanyeol. Ini sudah terlalu larut untuk wanita sepertimu berjalan sendirian."

"Tuan Chanyeol harus menjaga anda disini nona, Saya bisa pulang sendiri." Tolak Minseok dengan sopan.

"Ini sudah malam, tidak baik untuk wanita sepertimu berjalan sendirian. Aku akan mengantarmu." Ujar Jongdae tiba-tiba.

"Tapi apakah tidakkah saya merepotkan anda Dokter Kim?"

"Tidak usah berbicara seformal kepadaku. Kebetulan jadwal kerjaku sudah selesai, jadi aku bisa sekalian mengantarkanmu pulang."

"Tolong antarkan temanku sampai kediamannya dengan selamat. Aku tidak ingin temanku menghilang tanpa jejak lagi." Ujar Baekhyun.

Minseok merasa terharu karena wanita kelas atas seperti Baekhyun menganggapnya sebagai seorang teman. Melihat tatapan Baekhyun yang memohon pun akhirnya Minseok mengiyakan ajakan Dokter Kim untuk pulang bersama.

Setelah keduanya pergi, Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun dan duduk disamping ranjang wanita itu. Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dengan erat. Membuat dahi Baekhyun menyerit heran, kemudian terkekeh pelan.

"Kau pasti sangat mencintaiku ya?"

"Pertanyaan bodoh." Ujar Chanyeol dingin.

Baekhyun mencoba serius sekarang, Chanyeol-nya sedang tidak ingin bercanda.

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu. Ini semua hanya musibah yang kebetulan menimpaku. Buktinya aku baik-baik saja sekarang." Ujar Baekhyun sambil membalas genggaman erat tangan Chanyeol pada tangannya.

'_Kebetulan katamu?'_

"Hilangkan wajah terlalu seriusmu itu. Itu terlihat menakutkan."

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke dalam rengkuhannya, memeluknya dengan erat. Sedangkan Baekhyun yang tidak tahu dengan apa yang terjadi hanya menganggap Chanyeol ketakutan jika ia pergi selama-lamanya. Walaupun sebenarnya tebakan Baekhyun tidak sepenuhnya salah.

"_Aku pasti akan menemukan mereka untukmu Baekhyun. Dan aku akan menuntut balas atas kejadian ini."_

.

.

.

TBC

Author's Note

Saya hanya bisa bilang maaf untuk update an yang sangat lama ini.

Dunia nyata benar-benar menyita perhatian saya akhir akhir ini dan membuat saya menelantarkan ffn.

Terimakasih buat yang selalu mengingatkan lewat pm untuk saya agar melanjutkan hal ini. karena kamu saya jadi ada semangat lagi buat ngelanjutin ff ini.

Words sedikit? Pemanasan karena udah lama gak nulis lagi disni jadi sedikit kena WB. Hehehe.

Sekali lagi makasih buat semuanya

See you in next chapt.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Wizard of Windsor**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Present by BQ18290**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning!** Genderswicth

.

**Disclaimer: **They are not belongs to me, Don't copy paste, this authorization is belongs to me.

.

.

.

Luhan memandang kesibukan kota Windsor dari jendela kamarnya di kediaman Sehun, melihat para penduduk yang sedang melakukan aktivitas pagi hari dari rutinitas yang biasa mereka lakukan. Luhan memperhatikan satu persatu penduduk yang lewat. Memperhatikan penampilan mereka mulai dari aksesoris, gaun, mantel bahkan sampai tas yang mereka gunakan. Tak jarang Luhan melihat beberapa wanita kelas menengah yang sedang bercanda gurau bersama di sana, mereka sangat berbeda dengan para wanita bangsawan yang kebanyakan berjalan dengan wajah pongah bak penguasa yang memiliki segalanya. Padahal mereka hanya berjalan sendiri, tanpa senyum, keceriaan dan pegangan seperti yang para wanita kelas menengah tunjukan.

Luhan mengerti pertemanan merupakan hal tabu di dalam kehidupan seorang bangsawan, banyak dari mereka berteman hanya untuk saling menguntungkan, harga diri, bahkan kadang untuk saling menjatuhkan. Mereka mengumbar aib yang memalukan di balik punggung orang yang mereka sebut teman baik mereka. Luhan terkadang merasa muak. Namun Luhan merasa bersyukur. Setidaknya ia mempunyai orang-orang yang bisa ia anggap sebagai teman baik walaupun sedikit, tanpa harus mengkhawatirkan jika ia akan dikhianati atau dimanfaatkan. Pertemanannya dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bukanlah pertemanan yang bisa dihancurkan begitu saja dengan sebuah pisau tajam bernama pengkhianatan.

Bagi Luhan, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo adalah saudaranya. Saudara perempuan yang tidak pernah ia miliki, yang pada kenyataannya selalu menepati posisi penting dalam hidupnya. Bahkan melebihi tunangannya yang awalnya ia sangat percayai dan sekarang mengkhianatinya.

"Ada apa?" Suara dingin Oh Sehun menggema di ruangan itu, membuat Luhan mengalihkan atensinya dari jendela kamarnya.

"Aku hanya merasa bosan, Kyungsoo tidak datang hari ini." Jawab Luhan jujur.

Setelah menyampaikan idenya tentang kelanjutan pertunangannya dengan Kim Junmyeon yang ditambah beberapa nasihat dari Luhan. Kyungsoo tidak menunjukan batang hidungnya lagi di hadapan Luhan. Luhan jadi khawatir jika Kyungsoo mengalami sesuatu yang buruk menyangkut idenya dan hubungannya dengan Kim Junmyeon. Tapi Luhan segera menepis pikiran itu ketika melihat Kim Junmyeon melewati jalan di depan kediaman Sehun dengan wajah bak malaikatnya yang biasa ia tunjukan.

"Ingin pergi ke suatu tempat?" Tanya Sehun tiba-tiba.

"Ah, jika itu tidak merepotkanmu." Jawab Luhan.

"Tidak." _Sama sekali tidak_ tambah Sehun dalam hati.

"Baiklah, aku akan bersiap."

.

Luhan menghirup udara segar di sekitarnya sesaat setelah turun dari kereta kuda Oh Sehun, Selama di perjalanan Sehun tidak memberitahu Luhan kemana tujuan mereka. Ia hanya menjawab nanti juga kau akan tahu yang langsung membuat Luhan bungkam selama perjalanan.

Luhan melihat sekelilingnya, disana terdapat padang rumput yang tidak cukup luas dibatasi oleh sungai kecil, terdapat sebuah jembatan kayu yang menghubungkan antara padang rumput dengan hutan yang penuh dengan pepohonan di sebrang sungai.

"Tempat yang sangat indah, di Windsor bahkan sudah tidak ada hutan seperti ini."

"Semua karena revolusi industri." Jawab Sehun yang dijawab anggukan oleh Luhan.

"Aku rindu bermain di hutan tepi kota, saat aku masih kecil ayah sering mengajakku untuk berburu." Ujarnya lirih.

Luhan menyapukan pandangannya ke sekeliling padang rumput itu.

"Lihat! ada gerakan di semak-semak sebelah sana." Ujar Luhan antusias.

Luhan menarik sedikit gaunnya ke atas untuk memudahkannya dalam bergerak diantara rerumputan. Kaki kecilnya bergerak dengan lincah menuju tempat tujuannya.

"Kelinci itu akan kabur jika kau berlari seperti itu," dengus Sehun geli.

"Darimana kau tahu jika hewan itu kelinci?" Tanya Luhan tanpa menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Hanya menebak." Jawab Sehun sambil menyusul Luhan.

"Oh Lihat betapa menggemaskan hewan ini," Pekik Luhan senang setelah menemukan hewan yang menyebabkan pergerakan di semak semak itu, namun senyumnya luruh ketika ia melihat luka di bagian kaki belakang kelinci putih itu.

"Dia terluka," gumamnya.

"Gaunmu akan kotor nanti," Ujar Sehun memperingatkan, darah kelinci itu tergolong banyak.

"Aku tidak peduli, kita harus segera menyelamatkan hewan ini."

Sehun masih berdiri diam di tempatnya, membuat Luhan sedikit kesal.

"Baiklah, jikakau tidak mau membantu aku akan menyembuhkannya sendiri." Dengus Luhan. Ia berusaha bangun sambil menggendong kelinci yang terluka, namun sedikit sulit karena ia kerepotan dengan gaunnya.

"Kau sama sekali tidak berubah." Dengus Sehun.

Sehun kemudian mendudukan dirinya di samping Luhan, mensejajarkan dirinya dengan gadis cantik yang sedang menggendong kelinci putih yang sedang terluka itu.

"Kelinci ini terkena panah, berikan padaku." Ujarnya.

Luhan masih diam memandang Sehun sangsi, lalu pria itu langsung mengambil kelinci dari pangkuan Luhan.

Sehun mengambil panah yang menancap di kaki kelinci itu dan segera menutup luka itu dengan tangannya. tak lama kemudian luka di tubuh kelinci itu lenyap tak berbekas. Dan hanya meninggalkan noda darahnya saja.

"Woah, kau menakjubkan. Kau membawa sebuah keajaiban." Pekik Luhan senang,

"Jadi kau masih belum ingat juga?" gumam Sehun.

Luhan mengerutkan alisnya heran, ia mendengar gumaman Sehun sepenuhnya. Tapi ia tidak mengerti, pernahkah mereka bertemu sebelumnya? dan di pikirannya mulai memutar kembali memori tentang kejadian yang sudah lama terlewati.

.

.

.

.

_Flashback_

"_Oh Sehun berhentilah membuat kekacauan! Kendalikan kekuatanmu dengan baik." Teriak Oh Yunho di kediamannya._

"_Mereka menganggapku berbeda ayah!"_

"_Itu karena kau tidak dapat mengendalikan kekuatanmu dengan baik! Ayah lelah jika harus menghapus memori orang-orang yang melihatmu melakukan kekacauan Oh Sehun!"_

"_Aku hanya ingin membantu menyembuhkan tangan William yang patah, Ayah." Jawab Sehun polos._

"_Tidak di depan umum Oh Sehun! Itu bisa menjadi akhir untuk sekte dan keluarga kita."_

"_Aku hanya ingin mempunyai teman,"_

"_Orang seperti kita tidak mengenal kata pertemanan Oh Sehun! Kau ayah hukum untuk tidak keluar rumah selama seminggu penuh,"Ujar Yunho marah sambil menarik Sehun ke kamarnya dan menguncinya dari luar._

_Ketika sang Ayah pergi ke luar kota keesokan harinya, Oh Sehun mengendap-endap keluar dari kamarnya tanpa diketahui para _Maid_ yang ditugaskan untuk menjaganya._

_Karena Sehun merasa pakaiannya terlalu mencolok sebagai anak jalanan biasa. Jadi Sehun memutuskan untuk meminjam baju yang sedang di jemur di depan rumah warga di permukiman dekat pasar agar ia tidak mudah untuk ditemukan oleh orang suruhan ayahnya nanti jika ayahnya mengetahui perihal kaburnya Sehun dari kamarnya._

"_Hei, apa yang kau lakukan. Kau mencuri?!" Teriak seorang anak laki-laki yang memergokinya sedang mengambil topi sebagai pelengkap penyamarannya._

"_Aku hanya ingin meminjamnya. Nanti akan aku kembalikan."Jawab Sehun cuek tanpa melihat kearah anak laki-laki itu._

_Merasa diabaikan, anak laki-laki itu menarik tangan Sehun, membuat sang empunya berbalik ke arahnya dan memandangnya._

"_Oh, jadi kau anak aneh yang kemarin itu ya!"Ujar anak itu tiba-tiba._

_Anak laki-laki itu pasti ada ketika kejadian aku menolong William kemarin, pikir Sehun._

"_Aku bukan anak aneh,"Jawab Sehun dingin._

"_Kau … penyihir?" Tanya anak laki-laki itu ragu._

"_Diam. Atau aku akan membunuhmu. Sekarang juga."_

_Anak lelaki itu tercekat melihat sorot tatapan mata yang begitu tajam dari seorang Oh Sehun. Genggaman tangannya pada tangan Oh Sehun terlepas begitu saja saat Oh Sehun menghentaknya, setelahnya Oh Sehun berlari dengan cepat menembus keramaian kota dengan pakaian yang tengah dipinjamnya. meninggalkan anak laki-laki yang tengah berspekulasi tentangnya. _

"_Yang Mulia Pangeran!" Desis pelan pengawal pribadi anak laki-laki itu._

"_Kami sudah mencari anda kemana-mana. Jangan lari lagi dari pengawasan kami atau Pangeran tidak akan boleh bermain ke kota ini lagi dan terkurung di kerajaan selama sebulan penuh."Ancam pria tua itu._

"_Apa yang sedang anda lakukan disini Pangeran?"_

"_Aku bertemu dengannya."Gumam si Pangeran._

"_Dengan siapa?"Tanya sang pengawal heran._

"_Anak aneh yang bisa menyembuhkan tangan anak laki-laki yang patah di tengah keramaian kemarin."_

"_Dia …. Seorang Penyihir bukan?"Tanya Sang Pangeran dengan hati-hati._

"_Bukankah seluruh penyihirdi Britania Raya seharusnya sudah terbunuh diawal abad 19?atau aku memang salah membaca buku sejarah setebal 30 sentimeter yang selama ini kau berikan padaku." desis Sang Pangeran sinis. _

_Untuk anak seusianya, Sang Pangeran tergolong anak cerdas karena didikan yang kerajaan berikan. Membuat sang pengawal bingung untuk menjawab pertanyaannya._

_Sang pengawal hanya terdiam menelan ludahnya gugup. Ia bingung harus memulai darimana. Karena ia merupakan salah satu anggota dari sekte yang keluarga Oh dirikan. Ia bahkan bertanggung jawab untuk menghapus sebagian memori penduduk yang melihat kejadian kemarin._

"_Kita akan membahas hal ini lebih lanjut di istana, Pangeran."_

"_Kuharap kau bisa menjelaskan dengan sebaik baiknya Mr. Shire."_

"_Tentu Pangeran, tentu saja." Jawab pengawal itu._

_._

"_Paman! Bolehkah aku menumpang kereta kudamu sampai ke hutan pinggir kota?" Teriak Oh Sehun pada seorang pria tua dengan kereta kuda sederhana miliknya._

_Dengan sedikit kekuatan manipulasinya, Oh Sehun duduk dengan tenang di dalam kereta kuda pria tua itu hingga sampai di hutan pinggir kota._

_._

"_Terimakasih paman!" Teriak Oh Sehun. Ia melompat dari kereta kuda yang mengantarnya ke hutan pinggir kota yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari pusat kota. Hanya menghabiskan waktu setengah jam bila menggunakan kereta kuda._

"_Pemandangan yang indah, mereka pasti tidak akan menemukanku dengan cepat."gumam Sehun._

_Kaki kecil anak laki-laki itu menyusuri jalan setapak di tengah rimbunnya hutan, tercium aroma lezat kue panggang yang menguar di udara yang membuat perutnya terasa semakin lapar, Ia mogok makan sebagai penolakan hukuman yang ayahnya berikan. Sehun bisa memastikan jika ia sudah dekat dengan perumahan penduduk disana._

_Cahaya matahari yang menembus sela-sela pepohonan semakin lama semakin bertambah intensitasnya, sedangkan pepohonan mulai berkurang. Dari kejauhan Sehun mendengar derap langkah kuda dan beberapa teriakan dari bagian hutan yang lebih dalam. Mungkin perburuan pikirnya. Sehun tetap melanjutkan langkahnya untuk menuju ke permukiman. Mungkin ia bisa mendapatkan sedikit makanan dari penduduk._

_Sehun mengembangkan senyumannya ketika sampai di ujung hutan yang berbatasan langsung dengan padang rumput yang menghubungkan rumah penduduk_

_Sehun menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar suara tangisan anak perempuan tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Dengan rasa penasarannya Sehun menghampiri anak perempuan yang sedang menangis itu._

_Dilihat dari gaunnya yang telihat mewah sepertinya anak perempuan itu bukanlah penduduk desa, mungkin anak dari kota sepertinya pikirnya, atau mungkin ia sedang tersesat. Batin Sehun terus bertanya. Namun ketika melihat noda darah dan robekan di gaun berwarna coklat muda yang dikenakan anak perempuan itu Sehun langsung berlari menghampirinya._

"_Kau terluka?" Tanya Sehun kemudian. _

_Sehun berjongkok disamping anak perempuan itu, lalu anak perempuan itu kemudian mendongakan wajahnya yang tertunduk, wajah dan hidung anak itu berwarna merah dan penuh dengan air mata itu._

"_Aku tidak terluka," Jawab anak perempuan itu yang membuat dahi Sehun merengut heran._

"_Tetapi gaunmu robek dan berdarah."Jawab Sehun bingung sambil menunjuk kearah noda bercak darahdan sobekan gaunnya._

"_Itu bukan darahku, tapi darah dia."_

_Sehun terjungkal dari posisi jongkoknya ketika anak perempuan itu menyampirkan sedikit gaunnya dan mengeluarkan seekor kelinci putih yang berlumuran darah._

"_K-kenapa kau menyembunyikannya seperti itu?! K-kau membuatku terkejut!" Pekik Sehun sedikit histeris. Ia tidak pernah melihat perempuan menyampirkan gaunnya sebelumnya, karena setahu Sehun itu tidak boleh._

"_Kelinci ini terluka, aku merobek gaunku untuk menahan pendarahannya, tetapi aku tidak bisa merobeknya dengan benar, aku memutuskan untuk menahan pendarahannya dengan gaun yang masih menempel ditubuhku."_

"_Gaunmu jadi kotor,"_

"_Aku tidak perduli, Kelinci ini sekarat."Isak Luhan._

"_Berlebihan. Dia hanya terluka. Sini berikan padaku"Ujar Sehun._

_Sehun ragu untuk mengeluarkan kekuatannya, karena sang Ayah pasti akan memarahinya lagi. Atau yang lebih parah akan mengirimnya ke _Lyon _untuk berlatih. Tetapi ketika melihat wajah murung anak perempuan di depannya mebuat jiwa penolong Sehun muncul._

_Sehun kemudian menyembuhkan kelinci yang terluka di bagian punggungnya itu._

"_Woah! Kelincinya sudah tidak mengeluarkan darah lagi. Kau hebat!" Pekik anak perempuan itu senang._

"_Kau tidak … takut?"Tanya sehun sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal._

_Sehun mengira anak perempuan itu akan berteriak dan mengatainya aneh seperti yang lainnya. Tapi nyatanya tidak._

"_Takut? Karena apa?" Tanya ank perempuan itu bingung._

"_Semua orang yang mengetahui kemampuanku akan berlari dan berteriak aku penyihir atau orang aneh."Jawab Sehun._

"_Kau memiliki sebuah keajaiban kau tahu. Kau seharusnya mensyukurinya. Aku juga ingin mempunyai keajaiban penyembuh sepertimu."_

_Pupil mata Sehun melebar karena senang, baru pertama kali ada orang yang menyebut kemampuannya sebagai sebuah keajaiban._

"_Menggunakan kekuatanmu untuk hal-hal baik tidaklah salah." Lanjutnya._

"_Tidak semua orang berpikiran sepertimu."balas Sehun._

"_kemarin aku menolong anak laki-laki yang tangannya patah di depan orang-orang, tetapi aku malah dianggap aneh. Padahal aku hanya ingin mempunyai teman."_

"_Kalau begitu aku akan menjadi temanmu."Sahut anak perempuan itu antusias_

"_Sungguh?"Tanya Sehun._

"_Tentu saja. Namaku Luhan, Xi Luhan."Ujar gadis itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya._

'Jangan pernah gunakan nama aslimu kepada orang lain sebelum kekuatanmu bisa dikendalikan sepenuhnya, Oh Sehun.'

"_Namaku Oh… Ah, namaku Ostentus. Kau bisa memanggulku Os,"_

_Jawab Oh Sehun sambil mengulurkan tangannya menyambut uluran tangan Luhan._

"_Ah, namamu saja berarti sebuah keajaiban."_

"_Kau tahu bahasa latin?" Tanya Oh Sehun. Ia memang sengaja menyebutkan kata keajaiban dengan bahasa latin karena anak permpuan itulah satu-satunya yang menganggap kekuatan sihirnya sebuah keajaiban._

"_Ya, sedikit. Aku membacanya dari beberapa buku dongeng bahasa latin yang ayah berikan."Jawab Luhan_

"_Kau pasti pintar," Pujian manis yang terlontar dari bibir Sehun membuat pipi Luhan bersemu merah. Belum ada laki-laki yang memujinya secara langsung seperti ini sebelumnya._

"_Kau tinggal disini?"_

"_Tidak, aku hanya sedang menunggu ayah berburu babi liar yang merusak tanaman penduduk di dalam hutan."_

"_Ah, berarti tadi rombongan ayahmu."_

"_Kau melihatnya?"_

"_Tidak. Hanya mendengarnya." Jawab Sehun._

_Kruyuk~_

_Perut Sehun berbunyi dengan kencang membuat pipi si empunya bersemu merah karena malu._

"_Hahaha kau lapar ya?" Tanya Luhan dengan tawa manisnya._

_Setelah mengambil kelinci di pangkuan Sehun, Luhan menarik tangan Oh Sehun sehingga anak laki-laki itu berdiri dan berjalan mengikutinya._

"_Minseok bilang ibunya sedang memasak Pie Apel dan beberapa kue panggang. Kau harus mencobanya! Aku juga ingin mengganti bajuku yang kotor ini. Mungkin aku akan meminjam baju milik Minseok. Mungkin sedikit kebesaran tapi itu tidak masalah."_

_Sehun hanya terus memperhatikan anak perempuan yang berceloteh riang di depannya tanpa mengerti siapa dan apa yang di maksud gadis itu. _

_Menurut Sehun Luhan adalah anak perempuan yang baik karena bisa berteman dengan penduduk biasa seperti Minseok dan meminjam bajunya tanpa rasa canggung meskipun jelas kualitas baju yang dipinjamnya dengan gaun yang Luhan kenakan tadi sungguh berbeda._

_Hari itu Sehun menghabiskan waktu seharian untuk memakan kue dan bermain bersama Luhan dan kelincinya. Dan tanpa terasa waktu berjalan dengan sangat cepat. Matahari hampir kembali ke peraduannya sedangkan mereka masih bermain di tepi danau dekat hutan pinggir kota itu._

"_Luhan!" Samar-samar terdengar suara dari kejauhan._

"_Ah, sepertinya ayah sudah pulang, ia pasti sedang mencariku." Ujarnya._

"_Hari ini sungguh menyenangkan, terimakasih." Ujar Sehun tulus._

"_Bisakah kita bertemu lagi?" Tanya Sehun._

"_Tentu! Setiap akhir pekan ayah akan pergi berburu dan aku akan dititipkan di rumah warga sekitar. Tetapi aku lebih sering bermain di rumah MInseok."Jawab Luhan._

"_Sampai jumpa Os! Aku harus menemui ayah."_

"_Sampai jumpa Luhan!"Sahut Sehun sambil membalas lambaian tangan Luhan._

_Flashback end._

.

.

"K-kau adalah Os?" Tanya Luhan dengan nada tak yakin.

"Kurasa aku harus menarik pujianku tentang kepintaranmu. Karena kau membutuhkan waktu lebih lama dari yang ku duga. Bahkan aku sudah mengirimu surat dengan kode namaku." Pipi Luhan bersemu merah sama seperti waktu itu, hanya saja bukan karena senang. Namun karena merasa malu.

"Kau sangat berbeda dengan dirimu yang waktu itu, jadi aku tidak mengenalimu." Cicit Luhan lemah.

"Berbeda?"

"Kau dulu begitu kurus dengan kulit pucat seperti mayat dan memasang tampang menyenangkan. Tidak seperti sekarang kau menjadi …"

"Aku menjadi?"

"k-kau m-menjadi …" Luhan menelan ludahnya gugup.

"Lebih tampan dan memikat?"

"Kau menjadi lebih menyeramkan dengan ekspresi sebeku es milikmu itu!" Wajah Luhan kembali merona.

"Aku selalu menunggumu, tapi kau tidak pernah datang lagi setelah pertemuan itu."

"Setelah hari itu, aku pergi jauh dari _Britania Raya,_"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena Ayahku. Jadi aku tidak bisa menemuimu."

"Ah, jadi begitu. Aku mengerti. Aku kira ada suatu hal buruk menimpamu."

"Bisa dibilang begitu." Ujar Sehun.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Luhan heran.

Bukannya menjawab Sehun malah beranjak dari tempatnya.

"H-hei! Kau mau kemana?!" Tanya Luhan yang langsung mengekori Sehun.

"Mencuci darah kelinci ini."

Sehun menuruni jalan yang sedikit curam untuk menuju pinggiran sungai. Luhan masih berpikir bagaimana caranya ia turun dan bisa kembali ke atas dengan selamat karena gaunnya mempunyai rok yang lumayan lebar yang pastinya akan menyusahkannya jika ia menuju pinggir sungai nanti.

"Diamlah disitu, kalau kau jatuh kau akan merepotkanku."

Luhan menggigit ujung bibirnya kesal, ia akhirnya hanya memperhatikan bagaimana Sehun memandikan kelinci itu sampai tidak ada darah lagi yang tersisa.

Dan sisa hari itu mereka habiskan bersama untuk mengenang masa lalu, lebih tepatnya Luhan yang banyak bercerita dan Sehun hanya mendengarkan.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah mengetahui jika Oh Sehun merupakan sosok teman di masa kecilnya membuat Luhan tidak lagi canggung dengan keberadaan dan kehadirannya. Keduanya sudah bisa membiasakan diri dengan keberadaan masing masing. Terutama Luhan. Meskipun sikap dingin Sehun belum banyak berubah, namun Luhan merasa lebih nyaman untuk berbicara dengannya walaupun omongannya hanya dibalas dengan gumanan singkat atau bahkan dengusan.

"Kau gelisah." Suara Sehun mengagetkan Luhan yang tenggelam dalam lamunannya.

"Aku hanya mengkhawatirkan Kyungsoo, sudah beberapa hari ia tidak kesini." Jawabnya jujur.

Sehun ingat Kyungsoo adalah gadis yang waktu itu memergoki pembicaraannya dengan Jongin. Setelah hari itu juga Sehun tidak pernah bertemu dengan Jongin lagi. Sehun sudah berteleportasi kebeberapa tempat untuk mencari Jongin namun tangan kanannya itu masih tidak ditemukan.

Kekuatan teleportasi Sehun masih terbatas pada tempat tempat yang diketahui olehnya. Jadi ia tidak bisa banyak mencari Jongin selain di kediamannya dan kantornya.

"Aku harus pergi mencarinya. Apa kau tidak keberatan?"

Mungkin dengan Luhan pergi keluar Sehun bisa mendapatkan informasi mengenai keberadaan Jongin. Karena Sehun yakin jika Jongin dan gadis yang bernama Kyungsoo itu pasti sedang bersama.

"Tidak, selama kau bisa menepati janjimu."

"Tentu. Aku akan menepatinya."

Luhan dan Sehun sudah membicarakan hal ini sebelumnya, jika mereka tidak membicarakan dulu mengenai perihal penyerahan jiwa Luhan. mereka akan membahasnya nanti setelah Luhan bertemu dengan Kyungsoo dan Sehun sudah menemukan Jongin. Dan janji yang dimaksud oleh Sehun adalah Luhan sudah berjanji jika Luhan akan kembali kepada Sehun.

.

.

.

Luhan pun pulang ke kediamannya yang disambut tangis haru oleh Minseok, Minseok menanyakan kemana saja Luhan selama ini. Dan Luhan berbohong jika ia selama ini menginap di kediaman kenalannya yang bernama Yixing.

Luhan menceritakan tentang pengkhianatan Yifan dan berkata jika ia membutuhkan waktu untuk menghindarinya sehingga ia memutuskan untuk menginap di tempat kenalannya dan Minseok pun mengerti meski sempat terkejut dan tidak percaya masalah pengkhianatan Yifan.

"Mr. Wu terus menerus mencarimu Lu, aku melihat gurat kekhawatiran di wajahnya setiap aku mengatakan jika kau belum pulang." Ujar Minseok serius.

"Tapi itulah yang terjadi Minseok!" Ujar Luhan.

"Kalian belum bertemu semenjak kejadian itu, bahkan aku yakin Mr. Wu juga tidak mengetahuinya. Kau harus membicarakan hal ini secara baik-baik dengannya Lu."

"Tapi dia sudah mengkhianatiku."

"Perasaan cintamu pada Mr. Wu bukanlah sebuah perasaan yang bisa hilang dalam sekejap, Lu. Aku tahu siapa dirimu. Bicarakan mengenai hal ini secara baik-baik dengannya."

"Aku belum siap bertemu dengannya Minseok, aku takut jika Yifan melakukan itu semua karena aku tidak pernah memenuhi kebutuhan biologisnya, hal itu akan membuatku semakin terluka."

"Apakah ia pernah memintamu untuk melakukannya?"

Luhan menggeleng dengan air mata yang mulai membasahi kedua pipinya, "Tidak Minseok, tidak pernah."

"Sekarang aku minta kau jujur Luhan, apa kau masih mencintai Mr. Wu setelah semua yang terjadi?"

Luhan menangis lebih keras sekarang, "Aku tidak tahu Minseok, semuanya terjadi begitu mendadak. Pengkhianatan Yifan, dan juga kembalinya anak laki-laki itu dalam kehidupanku."

"Anak laki-laki itu? Oh Tuhan! Jangan bilang kalau …"

"Ya Minseok, anak laki-laki yang aku temui dekat rumahmu di tepi hutan dulu."

Minseok mengusap wajahnya sedikit kasar. Ia bingung dengan kondisi Luhan sekarang. Yifan yang selama ini bertindak sebagai pangerann Luhan mencoreng kepercayaan yang Luhan berikan sepenuhnya, dan sekarang sosok pahlawan kecil di masa lalu. Ini pasti sangat berat untuk Luhan.

Minseok ingat tentang bagaimana Luhan kecil datang ke rumahnya dengan gaun yang bersimbah darah sambil menggendong seekor kelinci dan menarik anak laki-laki dengan tangan lainnya. Minseok hampir memekik histeris menyangka jika Luhan yang terluka. Namun sebelum Minseok melakukan itu Luhan sudah terlebih dahulu menghambur kearahnya dengan wajah bersemu merah untuk meminjam pakaiannya.

Minseok sebenarnya ragu meminjamkan bajunya yang terlampau sederhana kepada Luhan yang notabennya seorang bangsawan. Tetapi saat Luhan mengatakan tidak apa-apa ditambah pandangan memelas membuat Minseok menyerah dan meminjamkannya. Setelahnya mereka makan kue panggang dan pie apel yang ibu Minseok masak. Mereka—ah, lebih tepatnya Luhan dan anak laki-laki itu terlihat sangat riang. Mereka mengajak Minseok bermain namun Minseok menolak secara halus karena harus membantu sang ibu membereskan rumah.

Minseok tidak tahu apa saja yang dilakukan kedua anak itu sampai hari dimana Luhan kembali lagi akhir pekan berikutnya, dengan wajah yang bersemu merah ia bilang ia akan bertemu dengan pahlawan kecilnya. Lalu dengan riang ia menceritakan tentang sosok pahlawan yang menolong kelincinya, tanpa menghilangkan senyum manisnya sepanjang hari.

Ketika matahari sudah mencapai puncaknya untuk bersandar, Minseok sadar jika anak laki-laki yang Luhan ceritakan tidak pernah datang. Namun Luhan masih terus menunggunya dengan senyum yang tidak pernah luntur dari bibirnya.

Sampai ketika matahari beranjak ke peraduannya, dan Luhan sudah diajak pulang oleh sang Ayah. Senyum itu mulai memudar secara perlahan. Mungkin lain kali, ucap Luhan pada waktu itu. Seolah ia

Pada saat pekan berikutnya, Luhan tetap menunggu anak laki-laki itu, begitu seterusnya hingga Luhan berumur lima belas tahun dan Minseok juga dibawa oleh orang tua Luhan untuk menjadi pelayan pribadi Luhan di kediamannya.

Tok-tok-tok

Suara ketukan pintu menyadarkan Minseok dari lamunannya, dengan sigap ia segera beranjak untuk membukakan pintu.

Namun sosok yang ia lihat di balik pintu membuatnya merutuki gerakan refleksnya untuk membuka pintu tanpa mengintip dari lubang pintu sebelumnya.

"Pelayan Kim, apa Luhan sudah kembali?" Tanya orang itu.

"Mr. Wu m-maaf t-tapi …"

"Siapa yang bertamu Minseok? Apakah itu Kyungsoo?!" Suara lembut Luhan mengalun dari dalam rumah.

"Apa itu Luhan?" Tanya Kris.

Minseok memejamkan matanya dan menghembuskan napas panjang,

"Y-ya Mr. Wu, Nona Luhan sudah pulang."

Kris langsung masuk begitu saja,membuat Minseok yang berdiri di depan pintu sedikit oleng. Minseok mengigit bibirnya takut. Luhan pasti akan marah padanya, batinnya.

Kris menyusuri lorong rumah Luhan dan menebak jika Luhan sedang berada di ruang tengah. Ia melihat wanita itu sedang menyibukan dirinya dengan secangkir teh.

"Minseok, apa itu benar Kyung—" Luhan tercekat di tempatnya. Orang yang paling ia hindari sekarang berada tepat di hadapannya.

"Luhan, aku mencarimu. Kemana saja kau selama ini." Ujar Kris dengan nada khawatir, Pria itu kemudian menghampiri Luhan dan mencoba menggengam tangannya.

Secara refleks Luhan melepaskan genggaman tangan Kris. Ia juga sedikit terkejut karena bisa melakukan hal itu.

Dan Minseok yang baru saja mengejar Kris ke dalam ruang tengah melihatnya.

"Kau menghindariku." Ujar Kris.

Luhan menelan ludahnya gugup, Bertemu dengan Yifan secara langsung membuat hatinya menjadi jauh lebih berdenyut nyeri.

"Aku tidak menghindarimu,"

"Kau melepaskan genggamanku dan tidak menatap mataku Luhan. dank au jugatidak menyebut namaku."

"Aku tidak—" "Iya! Kau menghindariku." Sela Kris dengan suara yang sedikit keras.

"Jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi." Lanjutnya.

"Kau yang seharusnya menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!" Luhan meledak, kemarahannya berada diambang batas.

Kris melemparkan tatapan tidak mengerti kepada Luhan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di tempat prostitusi itu?" Ujar Luhan dengan sedikit bergetar. Ia tidak ingin membahas topik ini, tapi ia harus melakukannya.

Luhan memandang Kris yang memejamkan matanya tiba-tiba dan terlihat akan mengumpat.

"Itu kau bukan?" Tanya Luhan lagi.

Kris terdiam dan mengusap wajahnya kasar, tidak mengira wanita sepolos Luhan bisa berada di tempat prostitusi dan memergokinya bercinta dengan pelacur yang Kim Jongin kirimkan untuknya.

Kris tidak munafik, ia begitu menikmatinya sampai lengah dengan keberadaan Luhan di tempat itu.

"Selama ini aku selalu mempercayaimu dan mencintaimu Yifan."

"Tapi kenapa kau melakukan hal itu kepadaku?" Luhan mulai menitikan air matanya lagi.

Luhan mencoba terlihat tegar di depan orang yang dicintainya, tetapi ia tidak bisa. Luka itu terlalu menyakitkan. Kebersamaan mereka yang sudah lama mereka bangun bersama hancur dalam semalam.

"Luhan, dengarkan aku." Kris meraih kedua bahu Luhan dan mencoba membujuknya. Jika rencana ini gagal sudah dapat dipastikan Kris akan diubah menjadi abu oleh iblis labil bertubuh manusia seperti Oh Sehun.

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar banyak penjelasan," Ujar Luhan sambil menatap mata Kris.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan satu hal, dank au harus menjawabnya dengan jujur."

Kris menganggukan kepalanya, dan tidak mengalihkan tatapannya dari mata Luhan.

"Apa benar jika itu kau?" Tanya Luhan dengan terbata.

Kris tidak menjawabnya, namun matanya tersirat sebuah penyesalan. Ia benar-benar tidak bermaksud menyakiti Luhan. ingin sekali Kris mengatakan jika ia bukan Yifan. Namun akankah itu membawa dampak baik untuk Luhan? ataukah sebalinya?

Ditengah kebingungannya, Luhan mendorong tubuh Kris dan berlari keluar rumah.

"Nona! Nona Luhan!" Teriak Minseok yang ikut berlari menyusul Luhan.

Minseok keluar kediaman Luhan dan melihat sekeliling mencoba mencari jejak Luhan. Karena banyak orang yang berlalu lalang membuat Minseok sulit untuk melihat Luhan. dengan panik Minseok berlari dan meneliti wajah penduduk, sesekali ia mencoba menarik tangan seseorang yang berperawakan sama dengan Luhan, namun ternyata bukan Luhan. Minseok terus berlari menyusuri jalan itu mencoba mencari Luhan.

.

.

.

Sementara itu Luhan yang sedang bersembunyi dibalik sebuah kereta kuda, karena ia tahu mungkin saja Minseok atau yifan menyusulnya. Dugaannya benar karena tak lama kemudian Minseok keluar dari kediamannya dan pandangannya menyapu sekeliling untuk mencari Luhan. Beruntungnya Minseok mengambil jalur yang berlawanan dari keberadaan Luhan.

Luhan pun menghela napas lega dan mulai membalikan badannya untuk mencari Kyungsoo atau mungkin kembali ke tempat Oh Sehun.

Karena tidak hati-hati ketika berbalik Luhan tertabrak oleh seorang pemuda yang membawa kertas belanjaan sehingga barang bawaannya tumpah dijalan. Luhan pun membantu dan segera meminta maaf kepada pemuda itu.

"Maafkan aku karena tidak berhati-hati,"

"Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf padamu nona," Ucap pemuda itu dengan senyumannya.

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya karena ia tidak mengerti ucapan pemuda dihadapannya.

Namun tak lama berselang Luhan merasa ada sebuah kain yang membekap mulutnya dari belakang, dan perlahan-lahan kesadarannya mulai menghilang.

"Tolong! Nona ini tiba-tiba pingsan."

"Kita harus segera membawanya ke klinik,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Author`s Note**

Hallo Semuaaa!

Kembali lagi bertemu saya di ff ini. hahaha

Lama gak update ya? Maaf yasaya lagi kena WB ditambah ada kesibukan di RL dan saya juga bingung mau dibawa kemana cerita ini karena scene masa lalu sehun yang susah saya buat.

Saya ngerasa susah banget bikin flashback pertemuan Sehun sama Luhan dimana Sehun yang masih _pure_ belum terlalu mengenal ilmu sihirnya digunakan untuk apa. Ngebuat gimana sehun bisa jatuh cinta sama luhan lewat pertemuan itu. Aduh semoga dapet deh feel nya. Jujur aja bikin scene itu susah menurut saya dan jadi salah satu faktor yang bikin ff ini jadi mandek wkwkwk.

Mungkin endingnya gak lama lagi, hehehe

Gimana, wordsnya udh banyak kan?

Terimakasih untuk semua support yang udah kalian kasih ke saya baik itu dalam bentuk fav, alerts, atau bahkan review dan PM.

Untuk yang merequest ff maaf ya saya belum sempat dan belum ada ide hihihi. Jadi belum dibuat deh sampe sekarang.

Sekali lagi maafin saya ya :D

Dibawah ada sedikit spoiler nih, kalau baca ff ini terus pasti paham deh. Udah jelas banget itu clue nya hehehe.

See you in next chapter!

Spoiler for next chapt:

.

.

.

"Kau harus menerima akibatnya Oh Sehun!"

.

.

.

"Sial! Kim Jongin dimana kau sebenarnya!"

.

.

.

.

"Kau?! Kenapa kau menculikku?"

.

.

.

'Aku akan membuat ini menjadi semakin menarik'

.

.

.

.

"K-kim Jongin?"


	10. Chapter 10

**The Wizard of Windsor**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Present by BQ18290**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning!** Genderswicth

.

**Disclaimer: **They are not belongs to me, Don't copy paste, this authorization is belongs to me.

.

.

.

Saat ini Junmyeon sedang kebingungan mencari Kyungsoo, kemarin ia pergi ke kediaman Kyungsoo dan tidak mendapati gadis itu disana. Menurut pelayan yang ada di kediaman Kyungsoo, terakhir kali terlihat gadis itu berpamitan untuk pergi ke rumahnya. Namun ia tidak menemukan sosok gadis itu di kediamannya.

"Sedang memikirkan apa?" Suara lembut Yixing mengalun menghancurkan pemikiran Junmyeon tentang dimana keberadaan Kyungsoo.

"Tidak, hanya memikirkan beberapa masalah di parlemen." Bohong Junmyeon.

Kedua nya sedang berada di kamar Yixing. Di lantai teratas tempat prostitusi yang cukup terkenal di kota Windsor. Junmyeon terus memandang keluar jendela, sedangkan Yixing terduduk di ranjang disamping Manse yang sedang tertidur.

Yixing bingung, ia ingin sekali membahas hubungan Junmyeon dengan wanita bangsawan itu. Tapi Yixing takut jika jawaban yang diberikan Junmyeon akan menyakitinya yang sudah terlanjur berharap. Berharap untuk bisa hidup bahagia, dan berharap Manse mendapatkan status Ayah yang jelas.

Melihat buah hatinya yang sedang tertidur lelap membuat hatinya jauh lebih terluka lagi. Tidak seharusnya Manse terkurung di sini. Manse anak yang aktif, seharusnya Manse bisa berlarian dengan bebas di jalanan kota tanpa harus mengkhawatirkan keselamatannya. Tapi Yixing sadar kalau orang tua Junmyeon dapat melakukan apapun. Termasuk melenyapkan nyawa anaknya. Karena itu Yixing meneguhkan hatinya untuk bertanya kepada Junmyeon.

"Ku kira kau sedang memikirkan tunanganmu." Meskipun nada yang digunakan nada lembut yang biasa digunakan, suara Yixing tetap terdengar sedikit bergetar.

"Bagaima-?" Junmyeon langsung membalikan tubuhnya dari jendela ke arah Yixing. " Bagaimana aku bisa mengetahuinya?" Potong Yixing masih dengan tenang.

"Meskipun aku selalu terkurung di tempat itu, kau tetap tidak akan bisa menyembunyikan pertunangan politik terpenting di Windsor dengan mudah Mr. Kim."

Raut wajah Junmyeon mengeras, ia tidak suka Yixing memperlakukannya seperti orang asing.

"Aku melakukan ini semua demi Kau dan Manse. Ku mohon bersabarlah, sesaat setelah aku diangkat menjadi ketua parlemen aku akan mengakhiri pertunanganku dengan nona Do, dan kuperingatkan sekali lagi jangan panggil aku dengan nama depanku Xing."

"Kau jahat Junmyeon, kau hanya memanfaatkan wanita itu untuk memperkuat kedudukanmu di parlemen." Balas Yixing.

"Kyungsoo sudah aku anggap seperti adikku sendiri, tidak lebih. Aku hanya mencintaimu Yixing."

Yixing menggigit bagian dalam bibirnya untuk menguatkan dirinya, lalu berkata "Kembalikan aku ke kota asal kita Junmyeon. Biarkan aku dan Manse hidup tenang disana tanpa perlu mengalami hal sulit lagi disini. Disini bukan tempat untuk kami tinggal. Aku tidak ingin orang tua mu tahu, aku takut mereka akan menyakiti Manse. Anggap saja aku tidak ada, dan anggaplah Manse bukanlah darah dagingmu."

Pupil mata Junmyeon melebar, terlalu terkejut dengan ucapan Yixing.

"Tidak Yixing! Aku tidak akan pernah melakukannya!" Suara Junmyeon menggelegar memenuhi ruangan. Membuat Manse yang sedang tertidur kaget dan menangis kencang.

Yixing merengkuh Manse ke dalam pelukannya, mencoba menenangkan. Air mata nya ikut terjatuh menangisi nasibnya yang menyedihkan.

Junmyeon perlahan mendekati Yixing yang sedang menangis dan menenangkan Manse. Junmyeon kemudian memeluk mereka berdua sambil mengucapkan maaf berkali-kali.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kaki mungilnya dengan cepat di jalanan kota Windsor, sambil memperhatikan keadaan sekitar apa dia sedang diikuti atau tidak. Ia tidak akan pulang ke rumahnya karena Jongin akan dengan mudah menemukannya disana. Kyungsoo juga sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengan Junmyeon untuk memberikan alasan kemana saja ia menghilang selama ini. Karena Luhan berada di rumah Sehun. Maka satu-satunya tujuan Kyungsoo adalah rumah Baekhyun. Kyungsoo juga ingin memastikan keadaan sahabatnya.

Kyungsoo teringat ucapan Jongin semalam, Setelah Jongin menggagahinya Kyungsoo membalikan tubuhnya dan berpura-pura tertidur. Jongin memeluk tubuhnya semalam suntuk dan berulang kali mengucapkan kata maaf dan menyesal.

"_Maafkan aku karena aku telah menghancurkanmu Kyungsoo. Aku mencintaimu. Aku bahkan tidak bisa membunuh sahabatmu karena aku takut hal itu akan melukaimu. Maafkan aku Kyungsoo. Maafkan aku."_

Tanpa terasa kaki kecilnya membawanya ke depan kediaman rumah Baekhyun. Kyungsoo mengetuk pintu kayu tersebut dengan sedikit tergesa sambil menengokan wajah ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk memastikan bahwa ia tidak diikuti.

Tak lama, pintu pun terbuka,"Miss. Do Kyungsoo?"

Seorang Pria tinggi bermata bulat menatap penampilannya dari atas ke bawah dengan heran.

"Mr. Park, " sapa Kyungsoo

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Chanyeol heran. Kyungsoo dan Luhan tidak pernah memberikan kabar tentang keberadaan mereka dan sekarang Kyungsoo datang ke kediaman Baekhyun dengan baju lusuh khas orang ekonomi kelas menengah.

"A-ku ingin bertemu dengan Baekhyun." Jawab Kyungsoo tanpa menghiraukan tatapan heran Park Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun masih menjalani perawatan."

"Apa dia baik-baik saja? Bagaimana dengan luka tembaknya?" Tanya Kyungsoo tanpa jeda.

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak, darimana Kyungsoo bisa mengetahui jika Baekhyun tertembak. Sedangkan keberadaannya dan Luhan selama ini tidak diketahui.

"Dia sudah lebih baik," jawabnya pada akhirnya.

"Aku ingin menemuinya." Ujar Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah, kau bisa ikut denganku."

"Tapi sebelum itu bolehkan aku meminjam pakaian Baekhyun?" Tanya Kyungsoo ragu.

"Aku akan menunggumu disini." Jawab Chanyeol.

.

Kyungsoo mengikuti langkah Chanyeol ke sebuah klinik perawatan di tengah kota. Kyungsoo masih mengwasi keadaan sekitar. Ia takut sewaktu-waktu Jongin atau Junmyeon berpapasan dengannya.

"Kau terlihat gelisah," Ujar Chanyeol.

"A-ah, tidak." Jawab Kyungsoo, namun ekspresinya mengatakan sebaliknya.

"Jika kau mempunyai masalah kau bisa menceritakannya padaku. Aku akan membantumu."

"Tidak ada. Aku tidak mempunyai masalah." Jawab Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol menganggukan sedikit kepalanya tanda ia mengerti. Namun genggaman gugup dibalik gaun yang Kyungsoo kenakan tidak luput dari perhatiannya.

.

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang perawatan Baekhyun setelah Chanyeol memberitahunya. Pria itu bilang ia sedang ada urusan dan akan kembali pada sore hari nanti dan ia menitipkan bunga yang ia beli di toko kepada kyungsoo sebagai ucapan cepat sembuh kepada Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo membuka pintu ruang perawatan dengan perlahan. Karena perawat mengatakan Baekhyun sedang beristirahat. Kyungsoo melihat Baekhyun yang sedang terbaring di kasurnya. Wajah wanita itu terlihat pucat. Membuat Kyungsoo menitikan air mata karena Jongin lah yang melakukan hal itu. Terlebih lagi keselamatan Kyungsoo sebagai alasan pria itu melakukannya.

Baekhyun terbangun karena usapan halus di wajahnya, retina matanya masih menyesuaikan dengan keadaan sekitar.

"Baek, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

'Suara familiar ini' Batin Baekhyun.

"Kyung?"

"Baek? Kau sudah bangun?" Kyungsoo langsung memeluk Baekhyun sebelum gadis itu dapat menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Cukup Kyungsoo kau bisa membunuhku." Ujar Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

Baekhyun merasakan pelukan di tubuhnya melonggar, tetapi Kyungsoo tidak beranjak dari tubuhnya. Gadis itu tetap memeluknya.

"Serindu itu kah kau padaku Kyung?"

Bukannya tawa Kyungsoo yang Baekhyun dapatkan, melainkan isak tangis Kyungsoo.

"Maafkan aku baek, maafkan aku. Semua ini terjadi karena kesalahanku." Gumam Kyungsoo di bahu Baekhyun.

"Kyung, ada apa? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

Kyungsoo menghentikan pelukannya kepada Baekhyun dan berkata,"Seandainya aku tidak membawa Luhan menemui Kim Jongin waktu itu semuanya tidak akan seperti ini baek. Kau pasti baik-baik saja."

"Kim Jongin inspektur kepolisian Windsor? Apa hubungannya dengan semua ini?"

Kyungsoo semakin terisak, ia ingat jika ingatan semua orang telah dimanipulasi oleh Kim Jongin. Dan setelahnya cerita awal kematian Yifan hingga penyebab tertembaknya Baekhyun mengalir dari mulut Kyungsoo, membuat Baekhyun sedikit terguncang.

.

.

.

Firasat Chanyeol mengatakan Kyungsoo mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan Chanyeol juga harus mengetahuinya. Terutama siapa orang yang membuat Baekhyun hampir meregang nyawa. Orang itu harus merasakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi Chanyeol yang begitu ketakutan dan kalut saat Baekhyun terkapar tidak berdaya di tepi jalan.

Chanyeol menyusuri jalan dan pertokoan pinggir kota Windsor bersama kedua pengawalnya dan berhenti di toko pakaian Mors Sranorf milik Mrs. Sranorf dan memasuki toko itu.

"Suatu kehormatan bagi kami kedatangan seorang bangsawan seperti anda tuan, adakah yang bisa kami bantu tuan?" Ujar Mr. Sranorf

"Kau ingat dengan seorang wanita bangsawan yang datang kesini pagi ini?"

Mr. Sranorf dan Mrs. Sranorf terdiam. Keduanya saling berpandangan mencoba menerka siapa yang dimaksud oleh bangsawan di depannya ini.

"Aku tahu tidak banyak bangsawan yang datang ke toko ini."

"Maafkan kami tuan tapi kami tidak mengingatnya." Ujar Mrs. Sranorf.

"Aku ingin melihat cek yang kalian dapatkan hari ini. Aku akan membayarnya dua kali lipat dari jumlah cek yang kalian dapatkan hari ini."

Mr. Sranorf segera beranjak dari hadapan Chanyeol ke bagian lebih dalam dari toko pakaiannya dan datang dengan sekumpulan kertas dalam genggamannya."

"Hari ini hanya lima orang pembeli yang datang ke toko kami tuan dan cek ini atas nama Mr. Chase, Mr. Asher, Mr. Dorlan, Mr. Spair dan Mr. Kim."

"Mr. Kim?"

"Mr. Kim Jongin tuan. Kepala kepolisian kota ini. Tapi aku tidak ingat pernah melayaninya hari ini." Ujar Mr. Sranorf.

"Ada seorang gadis muda dengan pakaian yang robek tadi pagi datang ke toko kami untuk membeli pakaian. Ia bilang Mr. Kim tengah berbaik hati untuk menolongnya karena pakaian yang ia gunakan sudah tidak layak tuan." Ujar Mrs. Sranorf.

Chanyeol pun mengeluarkan beberapa lembar cek dari kantungnya dan memberikannya kepada pasangan suami istri itu.

"Ini terlalu banyak untuk kami tuan. Kami tidak pantas menerimanya." Ujar Mrs. Sranorf.

"Kalian bisa menggunakan uang itu untuk mengembangkan usaha kalian."

Keduanya pun membungkuk untuk mengucapkan terimakasih.

"Bantu aku mencari tahu tentang Kim Jongin." Ujar Chanyeol kepada kedua pengawalnya.

.

Chanyeol menggebrak meja ruangannya saat mengetahui profil Kim Jongin. Ia menggeram rendah dan melempar berkas-berkas yang diberikan oleh pengawalnya sehingga lembaran-lembaran kertas itu berhamburan, tidak hanya kertas di dalam berkas itu juga ada sebuah foto. Foto Kim Jongin bersama seorang yang sangat Chanyeol benci.

"Kau harus menerima akibatnya Oh Sehun."

.

.

.

.

Sehun sudah berteleportasi ke beberapa tempat, tapi ia masih tidak menemukan Luhan. Sehun tahu Luhan adalah seorang _lady_ yang memegang teguh ucapan dan janjinya. Jadi wanita itu pasti akan kembali padanya. Tapi setelah Kris melaporkan Luhan lari dari kediamannya setelah bertemu dengan Kris dan belum kembali ke kediamannya membuat Sehun khawatir. Kemana sebenarnya gadis itu pergi. Sehun hanya berharap gadis itu sedang bersama Kyungsoo.

Jika ia mencari Kyungsoo maka satu-satunya orang yang bisa ia hubungi mengenai keberadaan gadis itu adalah Kim Jongin. Namun Kim Jongin bahkan tidak ada di kediaman maupun kantornya sejak tadi pagi. Dan hal itu membuat Sehun kesal.

"Sial! Kim Jongin dimana kau sebenarnya!"

.

.

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya, mencoba menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya yang masuk melalui matanya. Kepalanya masih terasa pening. Namun ia tidak bisa menggerakan tubuhnya karena ada tali yang mengikat.

Ruang ini gelap dan pengap, Luhan merasa berada di sebuah gudang penyimpanan. Mungkin di bawah tanah karena Luhan bisa mencium wangi anggur. Mungkin ini tempat penyimpanan anggur.

Pintu yang terbuka secara tiba-tiba membuat ruangan itu dipenuhi cahaya. Siluet bayangan beberapa orang memasuki ruangan dansalah satunya menyalakan saklar lampu. Sehingga seluruh ruangan dilingkupi cahaya temaram dari lampu itu.

Tebakan Luhan benar, ia berada di ruang bawah tanah tempat penyimpanan anggur jika dilihat ada beberapa gentong kayu tempat penyimpanan anggur di sekitarnya. Suhu disini sangat lembab.

"Sudah sadar?"

Luhan terlalu sibuk mengobservasi keadaan lingkungan tempatnya disekap sampai melupakan eksistensi pria yang telah menculiknya. Namun kenyataan tentang siapa yang menculiknya membuat dirinya tidak percaya.

"Kau?! Kenapa kau menculikku?"

Orang itu hanya tersenyum miring menanggapi ucapang Luhan.

"Kau seharusnya berterimakasih padaku karena melindungimu dari bahaya yang sesungguhnya."

"Apa maksudmu Park Chanyeol?"

'Aku akan membuat ini menjadi semakin menarik' pikir Chanyeol

"Tunanganmu yang sebenarnya sudah mati."

Di pendengaran Luhan, tetesan anggur dari gentong kayu yang sudah rusak semakin jelas. Perkataan Chanyeol barusan benar-benar membuatnya terguncang.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ia bukan tunanganmu. Oh Sehun menipumu"

"Kau pasti berbohong!" Teriak Luhan.

Luhan sudah lelah dengan kejadian akhir-akhir ini. Ia tidak siap untuk menerima kenyataan apapun yang akan menyakiti hatinya lagi.

"Aku tidak berbohong Miss. Xi."

"Tidak, kau pembohong! Kau pasti bohong." Kini air mata Luhan mulai membanjiri wajah cantiknya, tangisannya menggema di ruangan sepi itu.

"Tch! Sepertinya aku harus merubah kekeraskepalaan mu itu Miss. Xi." Ujar Chanyeol jengah.

Chanyeol memberikan tepukan sebagai kode untuk anak buahnya, anak buahnya yang mengerti maksud tuannya langsung beranjak keluar. Tidak lama setelahnya Luhan mendengar suara kegaduhan dan pintu terbuka dengan lebar dan seonggok tubuh yang terlempar ke lantai yang menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup keras.

"Jelaskan padanya Mr. Kim"

"K-kim Jongin?" Ujar Luhan lirih melihat tubuh Jongin yang babak belur. Sekujur tubuhnya terdapat luka lebam yang sudah membiru, bibirnya pun terdapat luka sobek.

"Cepat katakan!" Ujar Chanyeol sambil menjambak rambut Jongin dengan kasar.

Namun Jongin tetap terdiam membisu.

"Bajingan keparat! Baiklah aku tidak akan menggunakan cara halus kepadamu."

"Cepat bawa dia kesini," Perintah Chanyeol.

"Kau akan menyesal Kim Jongin, kau harus merasakan apa yang aku rasakan." Bisik Chanyeol kepada Jongin.

Jongin yang mengerti akan maksud Chanyeol melemparkan tatapan penuh kebencian ke arah Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya memandang remeh Jongin dan membenturkan kepala Jongin ke lantai.

Luhan berteriak histeris ketika melihat darah merembes keluar dari kepala Kim Jongin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Park Chanyeol?!" Teriak Luhan.

Tidak lama setelah itu Luhan mendengar langkah turun tangga dan teriakan seorang wanita secara samar.

"Lepaskan! Apa yang kalian lakukan?! Aku akan melaporkan perlakuan tidak sopan kalian kepada Tuan kalian."

"Kyungsoo?!" Pekik Luhan ketika melihat salah seorang sahabatnya diseret secara paksa oleh dua orang yang Luhan yakini sebagai bawahan Chanyeol.

"Mohon maaf Miss. Do, tapi aku lah yang menyuruh mereka melakukannya."

Suara Chanyeol dan Luhan membuat Kyungsoo mengalihkan atensinya dari dua orang anak buah Chanyeol yang menyeretnya secara paksa.

"Cepat Katakan Mr. Kim, atau aku akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang kau lakukan pada Baekhyun." Ujar Chanyeol sambil mengeluarkan pistol dari dalam sakunya dan mengarahkannya ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?!" Teriak Luhan yang sama sekali tidak mengerti keadaan yang terjadi.

"K-Kyung... soo" Ucap Jongin lirih. Sekujur tubuhnya merasa nyeri. Park Chanyeol menjadi bajingan keji jika sudah menyangkut wanita yang dicintainya. Jongin ditangkap saat mencari Kyungsoo yang kabur dari kediamannya setelah ia merenggut kehormatan wanita itu. Dalam keadaan kalut dan lengah Park Chanyeol menabraknya dan membuat barang bukti pistol yang digunakannya untuk menembak Baekhyun tergeletak di jalan. Seharusnya barang bukti itu sudah ia hilangkan kemarin setelah melapor kepada Sehun. Namun kedatangan Kyungsoo kemarin benar-benar di luar prediksinya sehingga ia belum menyingkirkan barang bukti itu.

"J-Jongin?!" Kyungsoo terkejut melihat kondisi Jongin yang babak belur bersimbah darah dan tergeletak di lantai, namun langsung memalingkan wajahnya karena teringat kejadian dimana Jongin telah menghancurkan kehormatannya.

"Cepat katakan Mr. Kim, aku tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapanku."

"Lepaskan Kyungsoo, kau bisa berbuat apapun sesukamu padaku karena sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan mengkhianati tuanku."

Salah satu anak buah Chanyeol yang berada dekat Jongin menendang tubuh Jongin hingga Jongin muntah darah.

Kyungsoo yang melihat itu pun langsung menghampiri Jongin. Mengangkat kepala Jongin kepangkuannya dan membersihkan darah yang mengalir

"Ma..af" Jongin meminta maaf kepada Kyungsoo. Jongin tahu ia telah melukai gadis itu lebih dari siapapun. Bahkan lebih dari Kim Junmyeon tunangan Kyungsoo sendiri.

"Bodoh." Ujar Kyungsoo sambil terisak, ia membenci pria di pangkuannya. Tetapi kenapa hatinya begitu sakit melihat keadaan pria itu.

"Tch! Drama picisan romantis. Sayang ini semua tidak akan berakhir bahagia. Kau harus merasakan apa yang kurasakan Mr. Kim."

Chanyeol mulai menarik pelatuk pistolnya. Dan mengarahkannya tepat ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana rasanya melihat orang yang kau cintai mati dihadapanmu sendiri Kim Jongin? Kau harus menjelaskannya padaku nanti."

.

.

Sehun sedang duduk gelidah di ruang kerjanya ditemani oleh Kris.

"Menurutmu dimana Luhan berada?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Kris.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengejarnya kemarin?!" Ujar Sehun kesal sambil menggebrak meja.

"Dan membuatnya jatuh cinta kembali dengan sosok Wu Yifan? Jika seperti itu sampai kapanpun kau tidak akan aku tidak abisa menjadi Wu Yifan terus menerus. "

"Kenapa? Karena kau tertarik dengan pelacur bodoh itu?"

"Aku peringatkan padamu untuk tidak menghinanya dihadapanku." Ancam Yifan.

Keduanya terdiam, mencoba menetralisir emosi masing-masing.

" Byun Baekhyun masih hidup." Ujar Kris tiba-tiba.

"Apa maksudmu? Bukankah Jongin sudah menembaknya?" Tanya Sehun heran.

"Memang. Tetapi peluru itu meleset dari jantungnya. Orang-orang di Parlemen sibuk membicarakannya. Kau tahu kan ayah Byun Baekhyun adalah ketua parlemen sementara."

"Bajingan bodoh!" Sehun menggeram kesal

"Mungkin saja Luhan berada di tempat Byun Baekhyun." Ujar Kris yang diangguki oleh Sehun.

Jika memang Baekhyun masih hidup. Denah pencarian Luhan bisa diperluas lagi.

"Berhati-hatilah bocah. Byun Baekhyun berada di bawah pengawasan Park Chanyeol. Dan kurasa jika Jongin menghilang tanpa jejak. Itu bisa saja salah satu ulah Park Chanyeol"

"Park Chanyeol bajingan! Orang itu selalu saja mencampuri urusanku."

.

.

.

.

"Tunggu!" Teriak Luhan.

Park Chanyeol menghentikan tarika pelatuknya.

"Jangan lakukan itu ku mohon. Baekhyun pasti akan bersedih jika tahu kalau kau lah yang membunuh sahabatnya sendiri."

Chanyeol menurukan pistolnya ke samping tubuhnya.

"Tolong jelaskan kepadaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."

"Tunanganmu Yifan sebenarnya sudah mati." Jawab Chanyeol dingin.

"Oh Sehun hanya memanfaatkanmu. Dia yang membunuh tunanganmu." Lanjutnya.

"Hentikan semua ocehan busuk mu keparat! Atau kau akan melihat kekasihmu benar-benar mati."

Chanyeol melebarkan matanya. Sehun datang bersama dengan sosok Wu Yifan dengan Baekhyun yang tidak sadarkan diri di dalam gendongannya. Chanyeol yakin Sehun melakukan hal itu dengan kekuatan sihirnya. Ia sudah membuat barikade di pintu masuk gudang ini dan mereka masih bisa masuk.

Para pengawal Chanyeol mengeluarkan pistol untuk menghalau Sehun dan Kris.

Mata Luhan melebar mendapati sosok Sehun bersama dengan Wu Yifan tunangannya.

"Jatuhkan pistol kalian jika memang kalian menginginkan Byun Baekhyun tetap hidup."

"Termasuk kau Park,"

Chanyeol menjatuhkan pistolnya diikuti dengan para pengawalnya.

Sehun beranjak ke arah Kim Jongin yang bersimbah darah untuk menyembuhkannya dan Kyungsoo pergi membantu Luhan untuk melepaskan ikatannya. Setelah itu ia menghampiri Baekhyun yang berada di dalam gendongan Kris. Memastikan bahwa keadaan gadis itu baik-baik saja.

Sehun yang sudah selesai menghentikan pendarahan pada luka Jongin kemudian menatap Luhan.

"Jangan percaya apapun yang ia katakan." Ucap Sehun.

"Katakan yang sejujurnya Sehun. Bagaimana kau bisa mengenal Yifan" Tanya Luhan dengan suara bergetar.

Mengingat semua keanehan Yifan semenjak ia mempunyai perjanjian dengan Sehun membuat Luhan semakin yakin jika Yifan yang berdiri di ruangan ini bersamanya bukanlah Yifan-nya.

Tangan Sehun terkepal, ia tidak pernah menyangka pertanyaan ini akan keluar dari mulut Luhan. Dan kata-kata dan tindakan Luhan setelahnya membuat semua orang yang di ruangan tersebut lebih terkejut lagi.

Sambil mengarahkan pistol ke kepalanya Luhan berkata, "Jawab jujur. Atau aku yang akan mencari jawabannya sendiri setelah bertemu Yifan-ku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Author's Note

Yang masih nungguin ceritanya mana suaranya? Hahaha pasti pada pengen gorok saya ya 4 bulanan gak update sama sekali hahaha. Reality life bener-bener ngambil waktu saya sepenuhnya. Maaf banget ya.

Well, kenapa diatas uangnya pake cek? Soalnya di film-film berlatar belakang seperti latar fict ku ini uang yang mereka gunakan masih dalam bentuk kertas gitu. Anggap aja itu cek ya hahaha. Kalian bayanginnya jangan cek yang jaman sekarang. Oke? hahaha

Gimana tebakannya kemarin pada bener gak? Sekarang udah gak kepo kan? Hahaha.

Doain urusan kuliah saya cepet selesai biar bisa fokus ngerjain ceritanya.

Maksih banget buat yang masih nungguin cerita ini. Review kalian bener-bener bikin aku semangat buat ngelanjutin fict ini.

Teruntuk Lisasa Luhan maaf banget aku belum bisa bales pm-nya. Pm dan review kamu yang selalu bikin aku inget buat uodate fict ini. hehehe

Ada masukan untuk ending?

Love,

Bq18290


	11. Chapter 11

**The Wizard of Windsor**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Present by BQ18290**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning!** Genderswicth

.

**Disclaimer: **They are not belongs to me, Don't copy paste, this authorization is belongs to me.

.

.

.

"Hentikan semua ocehan busuk mu keparat! Atau kau akan melihat kekasihmu benar-benar mati."

Luhan menengok ke arah datangnya suara, betapa terkejutnya ia melihat Sehun berdiri berdampingan dengan Yifan dengan tubuh Baekhyun yang tampaknya tidak sadarkan diri berada di dalam gendongan Yifan.

"Jatuhkan pistol kalian jika memang kalian menginginkan Byun Baekhyun tetap hidup."

"Termasuk kau Park,"

Chanyeol menjatuhkan pistolnya diikuti dengan para pengawalnya.

Luhan melihat Sehun beranjak ke arah Kim Jongin yang bersimbah darah dan menyembuhkannya, sementara Kyungsoo beranjak ke arahnya untuk melepaskan ikatannya. Setelah itu Kyungsoo menghampiri Baekhyun yang berada di dalam gendongan Kris. Memastikan bahwa keadaan gadis itu baik-baik saja.

Disaat semua sedang sibuk dengan apa yang mereka kerjakan, Luhan menarik pistol pengawal Chanyeol yang tergeletak tidak jauh dari tubuhnya menggunakan kakinya berusaha untuk tidak diketahui siapapun. Dan setelahnya ia berjongkok dengan cepat dan menyembunyikan pistol itu di balik gaun yang ia kenakan. Tangan Luhan yang menggenggam pistol bergetar, ini pertama kalinya ia memegang benda berbahaya. Selama ini Luhan hanya memegang kuas cat dan juga jarum dan benang untuk menyulam.

Luhan teskesiap kaget saat melihat Chanyeol yang melihat ke arahnya. Namun pria itu tidak memberikan respon yang berarti. Pria itu hanya memperhatikannya, dan membuat Luhan menelan ludah gugup. Chanyeol memandangnya dan memberikan anggukan seakan-akan bisa membaca apa yang akan ia lakukan dan mendukungnya. Hal itu membuat Luhan semakin memantapkan pegangan pada pistol yang ada ditangannya.

Sehun yang sudah selesai menghentikan pendarahan pada luka Jongin kemudian menatap Luhan.

"Jangan percaya apapun yang ia katakan." Ucap Sehun.

"Katakan yang sejujurnya Sehun. Bagaimana kau bisa mengenal Yifan" Tanya Luhan dengan suara bergetar.

Luhan mengingat semua keanehan Yifan semenjak ia mempunyai perjanjian dengan Sehun. Yifan tidak pernah membalas ucapan cintanya, dan menjadi lebih dingin. Belum lagi kejadian di tempat prostitusi itu. Semua itu membuat Luhan frustasi. Luhan harus mengetahui apa yang sebetulnya terjadi, dan ia ingin mendengarnya langsung dari mulut Sehun.

Luhan melihat tangan Sehun terkepal, dan rahang pria itu mengeras. Namun pria itu tetap melangkah ke arahnya dengan mantap.

Luhan merasa takut dan kalut, satu-satunya hal yang ada di fikirannya adalah mengarahkan pistol ke kepalanya.

Luhan berkata, "Jawab jujur. Atau aku yang akan mencari jawabannya sendiri setelah bertemu Yifan-ku."

Suasana berubah menjadi semakin mencekam, Semua orang di dalam ruangan mengalihkan atensinya ke arah Luhan.

"Luhan! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Jangan bertindak gegabah!" Teriak Kyungsoo panik.

"Jangan bergerak. Siapapun yang berada di ruangan ini jangan bergerak atau aku akan menarik pelatuk pistol ini"

Namun, Kris dengan sigap berteleportasi ke belakang Luhan setelah meninggalkan baekhyun di dalam sandaran Kyungsoo.

Luhan yang kaget akan hal itu secara spontan menarik pelatuknya.

**Dorr!**

Suara tembakan terdengar di dalam ruangan.

Kyungsoo memekik keras menyebut nama Luhan, Jongin membelalakan mata terkejut, Chanyeol diam mengamati dan Sehun termangu di tempatnya.

Cairan berwarna kehitaman perlahan-lahan menetes di lantai ruangan itu.

Luhan mebelalakan matanya tidak percaya, tembakannya mengenai tangan Yifan. Setelah berteleportasi Yifan dengan sigap menarik pistol yang ada di tangan Luhan yang menyebabkan Luhan menarik pelatuknya.

Perlahan-lahan luka di tangan Yifan menutup dengan sendirinya. Pandangan Luhan berubah menjadi nanar,

"Kau bukan Yifan," gumamnya.

"Aku memang bukan tunanganmu," Ujar Kris mencoba tenang.

Pistol yang ada di genggaman Luhan terjatuh, tangannya bergetar hebat. Terlalu banyak hal yang terjadi dan ia tidak mengerti, ia merasa telah dibohongi dan ia sangat kecewa.

"Dimana Yifan?! Kembalikan Yifanku! Cepat kembalikan!" Teriak Luhan, Luhan terlihat seperti kehilangan arah berteriak sambil menangis kecang dan memukul-mukul tubuh Kris, wajahnya memerah sepenuhnya karena tangisan dan amarah.

Kris membiarkannya, membiarkan gadis di depannya menumpahkan segala emosinya dan menumpahkan segala kekecewaannya.

Kris melihat ke arah Sehun yang menatap kejadian itu dengan tatapan kosong. Sedangkan wanita yang Kris ketahui bernama Kyungsoo tengah menangis dan memandang tajam ke arahnya. Park Chanyeol hanya terdiam sambil mengambil tubuh Baekhyun yang tadinya bersandar pada Kyungsoo.

"Maafkan aku tetapi aku harus melakukan ini," Ujar Kris lembut.

Kris menyentuh pundak Luhan dan gadis itu langsung lunglai tidak berdaya di pelukannya.

"Kita hentikan semua omong kosong ini, kita harus menyelesaikannya secara baik-baik. Nona Byun membutuhkan perawatan kembali begitupun dengan Tuan Kim Jongin, dan untuk Luhan, kurasa ia perlu banyak istirahat." Ujar Kris.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menatap jendela kamar Luhan dengan pandangan menerawang, mengingat kejadian hari itu. Pada akhirnya Sehun dan Park Chanyeol bersedia untuk menghentikan perseteruan mereka sementara karena melihat kondisi wanita yang mereka cintai. Meskipun Kyungsoo masih belum yakin dengan perasaan Sehun, ia hanya berspekulasi untuk hal mengingat cara Sehun menatap Luhan itu bukanlah sebuah hal yang mustahil.

Kyungsoo memijat pelipisnya, akhir-akhir ini kepalanya terasa lebih berat dan ia merasa pusing. Bagaimana tidak pusing jika ialah yang ditunjuk untuk mengatur pertemuan pihak-pihak yang bertikai kemarin. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Kyungsoo mual. Kyungsoo mencatat dalam hati jika di dalam pertemuan itu tidak boleh membawa senjata apapun. Atau pertemuan itu akan berakhir menjadi arena perang.

Lamunan Kyungsoo terputus saat mendengar suara lenguhan,

"Kau sudah sadar Lu?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil beranjak ke arah ranjang Luhan.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Ujar Luhan dengan suara lemahnya,

"Yifan membuatmu tertidur untuk menenangkan kondisimu Luhan,"

"Ia bukan Yifan Kyungsoo," Luhan mencoba memperingatkan meski dengan suara lemahnya.

"Aku tahu, tapi sebelum semuanya jelas kita sebut saja dia Yifan, oke?"

Luhan hanya memegang kepalanya yang terasa nyeri dan telinganya yang terasa berdengung. Tubuhnya terasa begitu lemas dan sulit untuk digerakan.

"Sudah berapa lama aku seperti ini?"

Pintu kamar Luhan terbuka,

"Ini hari ketujuh, Lu." Jawab seseorang yang baru masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Baek, ternyata kau sudah sembuh." Ujar Luhan sambil mencoba mengekan badannya dan bersandar di kepala ranjang.

Baekhyun memberikan senyuman terbaiknya ke arah sabatnya itu, lalu menaruh nampan perak dengan ukiran indah yang berisi tiga buah cangkir berisi teh madu di meja disamping ranjang Luhan.

"Aku sempat kritis kembali, namun Park Chanyeol menodongkan pistolnya ke arah Oh Sehun dan ia membantu untuk menyembuhkanku."

Baekhyun memeluk Luhan dengan erat membuat sudut bibir Luhan sedikit terangkat.

"Aku bisa gila kalau terus berada di tengah-tengah orang-orang bersenjata seperti mereka. Merka bahkan menodongkan senjata tanpa berfikir terlebih dahulu."

"Ceritamu di tengah kekacauan itu cukup membuatku terhibur," Ujar Baekhyun.

"kau sudah gila!"

Baekhyun hanya tertawa renyah setelah melepaskan pelukannya pada Luhan,

"Kurasa Minseok tidak akan keberatan jika secangkir teh madu miliknya diberikan kepadamu. Ini hangat, kurasa cukup bagus untukmu."

Luhan mengambil cangkir yang Baekhyun berikan padanya. Dan untuk yang kedua kalinya pintu terbuka menapilkan sosok Minseok yang membawa nampan berisi beragam kue kering dibaliknya.

"Ya Tuhan Luhan kau sudah sadar!" Ucapnya histeris melupakan panggilan hormat yang biasa ia berikan pada nona mudanya itu.

Minseok sama sekali tidak memperhatikan dimana ia menaruh kue kering, ia menaruhnya di tempat yang paling dekat dengan dirinya dan langsung menghambur ke pelukan Luhan sambil mengucapkan aliran ungkapan syukur. Teh di tangan Luhan hampir saja tumpah, untungnya Baekhyun dengan sigap menarik cangkir teh madu Luhan.

"Maafkan aku tetapi aku tidak bermaksud," Minseok sadar ia sudah berlaku tidak sopan pada nonanya di depan teman-temannya.

"Kami tahu Minseok, tidak apa-apa. Kau juga bisa melepaskan formalitasmu kepada kami." Ujar Baekhyun sambil menaruh cangkir Luhan.

Minseok hanya tersenyum malu, karena orang biasa sepertinya dianggap teman oleh para bangsawan seperti Kyungsoo Baekhyun dan Luhan.

"Aku berniat mencuri pistol milik Chanyeol dan menodongkannya ke arah Yifan jika hari ini kau tidak sadar juga." Ujar Baekhyun dengan nada semangatnya.

"Yifan bilang batas waktunya satu minggu," balas Kyungsoo.

"Rasanya sudah cukup lama aku tidak melihat suasana seperti ini." Ujar Minseok senang.

"Minseok sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, Lu." Ucap Baekhyun, ia mengingat bagaimana setiap jam Minseok mengecek keadaan Luhan di sela-sela mengerjakan tugasnya setiap harinya jika ia atau Kyungsoo tidak dapat mengawasi Luhan.

"Tuan Sehun lebih mengkhawatirkan mu, Lu. Ia selalu kemari setiap malam untuk memastikan keadaanmu stabil." Ujar Minseok.

Luhan tertegun, kepalanya menunduk lesu, Kyungsoo mengerti jika Luhan kecewa dan ingin mengetahui semuanya seperti yang Kyungsoo rasakan, dan Kyungsoo tidak ingin Luhan tertekan lebih jauh lagi.

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak mengijinkannya menginap Lu,"

Melihat suasana Luhan yang mulai menjadi murung karena topik pembicaraan mengenai Oh Sehun, Kyungsoo berinisiatif mengalihkan topik.

"Maafkan kami Minseok tapi kami memberikan cangkir tehmu kepada Luhan,"

"Tentu tidak apa-apa nona Kyungsoo,"

"Kyungsoo, Minseok."

"A-Ah Kyungsoo."

"Ini sedikit sulit jika kau tidak terbiasa," Gumam Minseok. Yang ditanggapi kekehan oleh ketiga wanita lainnya.

Pipi Minseok memerah, ia menjadi salah tingkah. "Sebaiknya aku harus bergegas untuk membuat bubur untuk Luhan, kurasa ia sudah sangat lapar sekarang."

"Kau memang paling mengerti aku Minseok," Sahut Luhan sambil terkekeh.

Setelahnya Minseok keluar dari kamar Luhan meninggalkan Luhan bersama Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

"Sebaiknya kita melanjutkan acara minum teh yang tertunda ini," Ujar Kyungsoo sambil mengambil nampan berisi kue kering yang Minseok sediakan.

"Kue kismis, kue keju dan kue susu. Seperti biasa Minseok sangat tahu selera kita."

Ketiganya mulai mengambil kue kesukaan mereka masing-masing. Namun dalam gigitan pertama kue kismisnya Kyungsoo merasa mual.

Dengan langkah terburu-buru Kyungsoo beranjak ke Kamar Mandi yang masih berada di kamar Luhan dan memuntahkan isi perutnya di wastafel.

"Ada apa dengamu Kyungsoo?" Tanya Baekhyun setelah Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Entahlah, sudah beberapa hari ini aku merasa mual, dan tubuhku terasa lemas."

"Kau sakit?" Tanya Luhan.

"Mungkin karena terlalu banyak berurusan dengan pria bersenjata membuatku menjadi stres. Kau tahu setiap mengingat kejadian itu membuatku merasa pusing dan mual."

"Aku jadi ingin berada di posisimu Kyung," Ujar Baekhyun.

"Kau akan bergidik ngeri melihat pandangan Park Chanyeol dengan senjata ditangannya saat meminta Oh Sehun menyembuhkanmu."

"Well, mungkin kata menggairahkan lebih tepat untuk mendeskripsikannya, Kyung."

"Dasar Gila!" Ucap Kyungsoo sambil melempar bantal ke arah Baekhyun yang disambut gelak tawa Luhan. Kedua sahabatnya memang mebuat segalanya menjadi lebih baik.

"Baek, kau jaga Luhan dan bantu dia membersihkan diri. Aku akan pergi menemui dokter Kim. Aku rasa aku butuh obat penenang sebelum pertemuan itu diadakan."

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo sudah kembali ke rumah Luhan, dan menemukan Baekhyun dan Luhan sedang di depan kanvas mereka masing-masing. Luhan sudah terlihat jauh lebih segar setelah membersihkan diri.

"Kalian memulainya tanpaku," Tegur Kyungsoo yang hanya diacuhkan oleh Baekhyun dan senyuman manis Luhan.

"Kami baru memulainya, kau bisa ikut bergabung." Tawar Luhan.

"Kurasa tidak untuk kali ini, wangi cat minyak itu membuatku pusing," Jawab Kyungsoo, setelahnya gadis itu membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur milik Luhan.

"Kau terlihat sangat lelah," Ujar Luhan heran.

"Aku tertekan dengan rencana pertemuan ini," Ujar Kyungsoo sambil menghela napas panjang setelahnya.

Luhan menaruh kuas dan palet yang ia gunakan dan menghampiri Kyungsoo di ranjangnya, ia menggenggam dan mengusap tangan Kyungsoo lembut, mencoba menguatkan gadis itu.

"Lu, apakah kau sudah siap untuk menemui mereka?" Tanya Kyungsoo tiba tiba, membuat usapan Luhan pada tangannya terhenti.

"Mereka tidak akan saling membunuh kan?" Tanya Baekhyun yang ikut bergabung bersama Luhan dan Kyungsoo di ranjang itu.

"Kurasa Park Chanyeol perlu sedikit diawasi." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil melirik ke arah Baekhyun.

"Aku tahu, aku akan melakukannya."

.

.

.

.

.

Pukul delapan malam, ketujuh orang yang terlibat dalam pertikaian sebelumnya duduk bersama di ruang keluarga milik Luhan, Dengan posisi Baekhyun berada di sebelah Chanyeol yang berhadapan dengan Yifan dan Sehun, di sisi lainnya Luhan duduk berdampingan bersama Kyungsoo dengan Kai di sebrangnya.

Suasana di dalam ruangan itu begitu tegang karena tidak ada satu pihak pun yang mengeluarkan suara. Atmosfir kecanggungan begitu kental menguar di udara, membuat Kyungsoo sesak. Kyungsoo merutuki keadaan ini di dalam hati, terutama pada pandangan pria yang berada dihadapannya yang selalu terkunci dan mengarah kepadanya.

"Kurasa tidak ada satu pun orang yang akan buka suara disini jika aku tidak memulainya," Ucapan lembut Kyungsoo terdengar begitu kencang di dalam ruangan sunyi itu.

"Kita harus meluruskan semua kejadian ini, semua harus sesuai dengan kesepakatan, tidak ada teriakan, senjata tajam, maupun senjata api." lanjutnya.

"Jika ada pihak yang ingin bertanya, kalian bisa menganjurkan pertanyaan dengan baik-baik dan pihak yang ditanya harus menjawabnya dengan jujur dan jelas."

"Aku mempunyai pertanyaan untukmu," Ujar Luhan sambil mengarahkan matanya ke arah Kris, "Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Aku Kris." Jawab Kris singkat.

"Jika Kau Kris, dimana Wu Yifan?" Tanya Luhan lagi,

"Wu Yifan sudah meninggal,"

Luhan sudah mempersiapkan mentalnya untuk malam ini, namun mengetahui kenyataannya tetap membuat dirinya terguncang, air matanya mulai menggenang walaupun tidak menetes.

"Kenapa kau menembak Baekhyun?" Suara berat Chanyeol menggema di ruangan menyelamatkan Luhan dari air matanya sendiri.

"Aku melakukannya untuk melindungi seseorang," Jawab Jongin tegas.

Tangan Chanyeol terkepal erat, Baekhyun yang menyadari hal itu menggenggam tangan Chanyeol erat, mencoba menyadarkan pria itu jika ia tidak apa-apa dan ia masih berada di sampingnya.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo yang sangat mengerti maksud Kim Jongin tidak bisa menyembunyikan tatapan kecewanya,

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu melakukannya?" Tanya Chanyeol dingin.

"Aku." Jawab Sehun dengan tegas dan singkat.

Chanyeol sudah menduganya dari awal dan semuanya terbukti sekarang, bahkan pernyataan itu keluar dari mulut seorang Oh Sehun sendiri.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya Oh Sehun?"

"Karena kau selalu mencampuri urusanku, Pangeran." Oh Sehun memberikan penekanan Khusus pada kata terakhir yang membuat emosi Chanyeol tersulut. "Ah, atau perlu ku sebut gelar lengkap mu Yang Mulia Putra Mahkota," lanjutnya datar.

"Jangan pernah membawa identitasku di dalam masalah ini Oh Sehun," Balas Chanyeol sengit.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo melebarkan kedua bola mata mereka, mereka baru mengetahui identitas asli Park Chanyeol. Mereka hanya tahu jika Chanyeol merupakan 'kerabat kerajaan' bukan seorang 'putra mahkota'. Keduanya melemparkan tatapan _kau-harus-menjelaskan-ini _kepada Baekhyun. Yang dibalas Baekhyun dengan cengiran gugup.

"Kurasa kita harus mengakhiri ini sekarang," Ujar Baekhyun dengan gugup dan mencoba terlihat biasa. Baekhyun tahu jika Chanyeol tidak akan pernah suka membahas soal gelar dan keluarganya.

"Kita harus menyelesaikan ini sampai akhir Nona Byun," Sela Kim Jongin. Ia masih melihat gurat pertanyaa di wajah Luhan. Dan ia yakin hanya Sehun lah yang bisa menjawab itu.

"Oh Sehun," Suara Luhan mengalun indah di telinga Sehun. Namun ia mempunyai firasat tidak enak.

"Meninggalnya Yifan, apakah itu karna perbuatanmu?"

Suara bel mengalihkan atensi semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu. Luhan beranjak dari tempatnya untuk mengetahui tamu yang datang ke kediamannya.

"Menurutmu apa yang akan ayahmu lakukan jika mengetahui semua ini Oh Sehun?" Ujar Chanyeol dengan seringainya.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tampak bingung dengan perkataan Chanyeol, namun tidak dengan Yifan dan Jongin yang sangat mengerti apa maksud Chanyeol. Murka Oh Yunho adalah hal yang harus dihindari di dunia ini.

Terdengar langkah kaki yang menggema memasuki ruang tengah tempat diadakannya pertemuan itu, setelahnya Luhan muncul bersama dengan sosok Kim Jongdae.

"Sepertinya ada pertemuan penting disini, maafkan aku jika mengganggu, namun aku ingin menemui Kim Minseok." Ujar Pria itu ramah.

"Minseok sedang berada di kamarnya," Jawab Kyungsoo,

"Nona Do kebetulan sekali kau berada disini," ujar Jongdae senang, "aku sudah mendapatkan hasil tesnya."

"Ah, Dokter Kim terimakasih, bisakah kita bicara sebentar?" Jawab Kyungsoo gelagapan.

"Tentu," Jawab Kim Jongdae dan ia mengikuti langkah Kyungsoo ke taman bagian belakang rumah Luhan

.

"Apa Nona Do sakit?" Tanya Kim Jongin kepada Luhan.

"Ia hanya terlalu stress dengan pertemuan ini dan semua tekanan yang kalian berikan,"

"Kurasa setelah pertemuan ini Kyungsoo hanya perlu beristirahat," Tambah Baekhyun,

"Nona Xi aku ingin pergi ke kamar mandi," Ujar Kim Jongin sambil berjalan ke arah Kyungsoo dan Kim Jongdae menghilang tadi.

"Disana tidak ada kamar mandi Tuan Kim," Cicit Baekhyun setelah Kim Jongin menghilang dibalik tembok ruang tengah kediaman Luhan.

"Tidakkah kau merasa ada yang aneh diantara mereka Lu?" Tanya Baekhyun yang dijawab gelengan kepala bingung oleh Luhan.

"Kemana Kris?" Tanya Luhan heran. Kenapa tiba-tiba pria itu menghilang pikirnya.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus ia lakukan," Jawab Oh Sehun singkat.

"Sebenarnya Kris itu mahluk apa?" Tanya Luhan.

"Aku akan menjawab semua pertanyaan dan keingintahuanmu tanpa terkecuali jika kau mengijinkanku membawamu ke suatu tempat."

Luhan menganggukan kepalanya, Luhan merasa ia membutuhkan waktu berdua untuk menelaah semua yang telah terjadi.

Sehun menghampiri Luhan dan menggenggam kedua tangan gadis itu lembut,

"Pejamkan matamu," titahnya,

Setelahnya Luhan merasa angin kencang menerpa tubuhnya, ketika ia membuka mata ia melihat deburan ombak dengan lampu suar yang memberikan sedikit cahaya.

"Tidak usah khawatir, kau masih berada di Britania Raya, di selatan pelabuhan Roseville."

Di lain tempat, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terpukau karena hilangnya Sehun dan Luhan secara tiba-tiba.

"B-bagaimana bisa?" Ujar Baekhyun takjub.

"Aku akan menjawab semua pertanyaan dan keingintahuanmu tanpa terkecuali jika kau mengijinkanku membawamu ke suatu tempat." Chanyeol mengulang kalimat Sehun dengan nada seduktif yang membuat Baekhyun buru-buru pergi dari tempatnya.  
.

.

.

Kim Jongin merutuki kediaman Luhan yang penuh dengan kaca besar, ia jadi tidak bisa mendeket ke arah Kim Jongdae dan Kyungsoo tanpa ketahuan. Jadi ia memutuskan mengintip mereka dari balik pilar.

Jongin melihat Kyungsoo yang menganggukan kepalanya dengan senyuman yang sedikit di paksa. Kyungsoo tampak lebih pucat dari biasanya. Benarkah masalah ini terlalu membebaninya? Tanya Jongin dalam hati. Jongin terus merutuk dalam hati karena ia sama sekali tidak bisa mendengar perbincangan mereka. Hal itu membuatnya frustasi.

Tak lama setelahnya keduanya kembali masuk ke dalam kediaman Luhan, namun Kim Jongdae mengambil jalan yang berbeda dengan Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo sempat menunjukan arah yang dituju Kim Jongdae dan dengan samar Jongin bisa mendengar 'Kamar Minseok' disebut.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan dokter Kim?" Tanya Jongin langsung saat Kyungsoo melewati pilar tempat ia bersembunyi tadi,

Kyungsoo tersentak kaget dengan kehadiran Jongin, namun ia menjawab dengan dingin "Bukan urusanmu,"

Kyungsoo terus berjalan mencoba mengacuhkan Jongin, namun pria itu jauh lebih sigap untuk menahan langkah Kyungsoo.

"Kau sakit? Katakan padaku apa yang dokter Kim katakan? Kau akan baik-baik saja kan?" Jongin terus memberikan pertanyaan tanpa henti.

"Jangan halangi jalanku Tuan Kim,"

"Ku mohon Kyungsoo, jangan mengacuhkanku. Kita bisa membicarakan ini secara baik-baik."

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan diantara kita Tuan Kim,"

Jongin terpaku, dan membiarkan Kyungsoo melewati tubuhnya begitu saja. Di bibirnya tersungging senyuman miris.

"Sehina itukah aku dimatamu Do Kyungsoo?"

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo belum benar-benar pergi dari tempat itu saat Jongin berucap, 'Sehina itukah aku dimatamu Do Kyungsoo?'Hatinya terasa kebas dan dadanya terasa sesak saat Jongin mengucapkannya. Namun ia tidak bisa memaafkan pria itu. Pria yang telah merenggut kehormatannya sebagai seorang gadis. Dan Pria yang membuatnya harus menanggung malu. Dalam sejarah keluarganya, tidak pernah ada perempuan yang hamil di luar ikatan pernikahan. Bahkan untuk menikah diluar ikatan perjodohan pun tidak pernah terjadi. Keluarganya merupakan keluarga bangsawan yang sangat terpandang di Windsor, dan ia akan mempermalukan seluruh leluhurnya hanya karna kesalahan yang bahkan tidak ia inginkan.

Kyungsoo terus melangkahkan kakinya tanpa henti setelah keluar dari kediaman Luhan, kabar yang didapatnya dari Dokter Kim membuat dirinya berkemelut emosi. Awalnya ia hanya berniat untuk meminta obat penenang untuk keluhannya, namun Dokter Kim menyarankan pemeriksaan untuk menegakan diagnosa dari keluhan-keluhan Kyungsoo. Setelah melakukan tes dengan menyuntikkan urine pada kantong getah bening dorsal katak, Dokter Kim berkata Jika katak betina itu bertelur dalam dua belas jam, maka Kyungsoo dinyatakan hamil.

Kyungsoo tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, ia sudah terlanjur mencoreng nama baik keluarganya, ia tidak ingin ayahnya yang sedang sakit mengetahui berita ini dan membuatnya menjadi semakin parah, atau bahkan meninggal. Kemungkinan terakhir membuat Kyungsoo berlinangan air mata, setiap orang yang memandangnya heran membuat nyali Kyungsoo semakin ciut, bagaimana jika mereka mengetahui kebenarannya? Putri Do Hangbin yang terhormat hamil di luar ikatan pernikahan.

Hal itu yang membuat Kyungsoo nekat menggedor pintu kamar Kim Junmyeon dan mengatakan,

"Kim Junmyeon, ku mohon nikahi aku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Author's Note:**

Aku gak pernah janji bikin fict ini happy ending lho yaa hehehe. Maaf kalo anti klimaks dari chapt kemarin, abisnya sayang kalo fict ini udahan sampe chapt segini. Gatau kenapa walaupun agak susah nulis fict ini tapi aku ngga pengen cepet-cepet udahan. Kalo mau ngasih masukan aku terima kok. Soal tes hamil pake katak itu beneran lho. Anggep aja di fict ini kyungsoo ama jongdae udh lebih dari 12 jam ketemu ya. hahaha

Yang mau kenal lebih jauh atau mau nanya tentang cerita-ceritaku aku punya akun askfm: Bronzequeen18290

Masih penasaran sama percakapan Hunhan dan nasib Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun di chapt depan gimana?

Semoga kalian semua tetep setia baca dan nungguin fict ini ya. Sekian.

Love,

Bq18290


	12. Chapter 12

**The Wizard of Windsor**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Present by BQ18290**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning!** Genderswicth

.

**Disclaimer: **They are not belongs to me, Don't copy paste, this authorization is belongs to me.

.

.

"Kim Junmyeon, ku mohon nikahi aku."

Kim Junmyeon membelalakan matanya terkejut, ia telah mengambil keputusan untuk mengakhiri pertunangannya dengan Kyungsoo sejak perbincangan terakhirnya dengan Yixing, namun kenapa secara tiba-tiba Kyungsoo meminta dia untuk menikahinya.

"Kyungsoo, apa yang salah denganmu?" Tanya Junmyeon heran.

"Tidak ada yang salah denganku Junmyeon, bukankah wajar jika aku meminta tunanganku sendiri untuk menikahiku?!" Nada Kyungsoo terdengar menuntut yang hanya dibalas Junmyeon dengan tatapan heran.

"Kau tahu seperti apa keluargaku. Aku tidak bisa menikahi orang lain selain dirimu, myeon." Ujar Kyungsoo terdengar frustasi.

"Jika aku yang mengakhiri pertunangan tentunya tidak akan menjadi masalah untukmu bukan?" Junmyeon balik bertanya.

Pupus sudah harapan Kyungsoo, bahkan kini tunangannya meninggalkannya dan menolak menikahinya. Ia tidak mencintai Junmyeon namun ia harus segera menyembunyikan aib ini dari masyarakat luas. Sejak awal Kyungsoo juga tahu jika Junmyeon menganggap pertunangan dan pernikahan ini sebagai jaminan kedudukannya di parlemen. Namun kenapa Junmyeon berubah pikiran? Jika ia mencari orang lain setelah pertunangannya dengan Junmyeon dibatalkan, itu akan sulit. Yang ada perutnya akan membuncit lebih dulu sebelum hal itu terjadi.

"Katakan kepadaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kepadamu, aku tahu kau wanita tenang yang memikirkan setiap perkataan dan tingkah lakumu sebelum kau melakukannya." Tatap Junmyeon penuh selidik.

Junmyeon yakin sesuatu telah terjadi, Kyungsoo tidak mungkin tiba-tiba datang ke kediamannya hanya untuk meminta Junmyeon menikahinya. Masih segar di ingatan Junmyeon bagaimana ia bisa mendapatkan Kyungsoo sebagai tunangannya. Ia terlebih dahulu meyakinkan kedua orang tua Kyungsoo untuk menjodohkan purti mereka kepadanya, dan Kyungsoo menerima lamarannya juga karena desakan orang tuanya.

Penampilan Kyungsoo sekarang memperkuat dugaannya, bibir yang sedikit bergetar, air mata yang menggenang, hidungnya yang memerah dan juga jemari tangannya yang mendingin. Junmyeon rasa spekulasinya benar, telah terjadi sesuatu pada gadis ini.

"Aku mohon Kyungsoo, kau sudah ku anggap seperti adikku sendiri, melihatmu seperti ini benar-benar membuatku sakit,"

Kyungsoo terdiam cukup lama. Junmyeon menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo yang dingin dan memandang Kyungsoo dengan tatapan paling menuntut yang belum pernah Kyungsoo lihat sebelumnya.

Kyungsoo mengingat masa-masa itu, dimana Junmyeon merupakan sosok kakak laki-laki panutan yang selalu membantunya jika Kyungsoo kesusahan dan selalu menambah wawasannya tentang dunia luar lewat buku-buku dan cerita yang selalu ia berikan. Sebelum kehausan akan kekuasaan menggerogoti jiwa baiknya.

Orang tua Kyungsoo salah mengartikan kedekatan mereka selama ini dan menerima lamaran Kim Junmyeon yang hanya bermaksud mendapatkan dukungan untuk menduduki kursi tertinggi dalam parlemen. Kyungsoo yang awalnya menolak mulai luluh dengan segala kenangannya bersama Kim Junmyeon sebelumnya, namun setelah pertunangan itu dilakukan, Kim Junmyeon berubah menjadi sosok yang dingin, egois dan tidak perduli lagi terhadapnya.

Kini Kyungsoo menemukan kembali kepedulian dalam tatapan Kim Junmyeon yang seperti dulu, sebelum perjodohan mereka berlangsung. Oleh karenanya Kyungsoo memberanikan diri untuk berkata, "Aku hamil, Junmyeon".

Kim Junmyeon melepaskan genggaman tangannya yang membuat hati Kyungsoo semakin mencelos.

Sekarang apa bedanya Kyungsoo dengan Kim Junmyeon, pikir Kyungsoo dalam hati. Selama ini ia selalu menyalahkan Kim Junmyeon yang mencoreng ikatan mereka dengan berselingkuh di belakangnya bahkan sampai mempunyai anak, dan sekarang ia juga melakukan hal yang sama. Junmyeon pasti muak padanya.

Kyungsoo membalikan tubuhnya dan melangkahkan kakinya, ia ingin segera pergi dari sana sebelum lengan Junmyeon menahannya untuk melangkah lebih jauh.

"Katakan padaku Do Kyungsoo siapa yang melakukannya?!" Suara Junmyeon bergetar, Kyungsoo yakin jika pria itu murka. Kyungsoo meringis, cengkraman pada lengannya sangat kuat Kyungsoo rasa setelahnya pasti akan berbekas dan menimbulkan memar.

Kyungsoo masih terdiam, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Junmyeon.

"Siapa orangnya Do Kyungsoo?" Junmyeon bertanya dengan nada dalam dan penekanan di tiap kalimatnya.

Kyungsoo masih terdia., Junmyeon menyentak kasar lengan Kyungsoo hingga tubuh wanita itu sedikit oleng untuk menghadap kearahnya.

"Hentikan! Kau menyakitinya Kim Junmyeon!"

Suara itu membuat tangan Junmyeon yang memegang tangan Kyungsoo terlepas seketika.

Yixing yang berdiri di ujung tangga di depan kamar Junmyeon membuat Junmyeon terpaku.

"Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya, Xing." Ujar Junmyeon, ia takut jika Yixing berprasangka buruk padanya.

"Aku sudah mendengar semuanya," Ujar Yixing kalem, matanya terus memandang ke arah Kyungsoo yang sedang menundukan kepalanya.

"Nona Do, aku akan mengobati lengamu sebelum menjadi memar."

Junmyeon mengerti jika Yixing meminta waktu berdua bersama Kyungsoo, dengan langkah gontai ia menuruni tangga kediamannya berdoa agar tunangan dan ibu dari anaknya tidak melakukan hal-hal yang Junmyeon khawatirkan selama ini. Ini adalah pertemuan pertama mereka, si pemilik hati dan si pemilik status.

.

.

Yixing masuk ke dalam kamar Junmyeon bersama Kyungsoo, setelah mendudukan Kyungsoo di kursi di dalam kamar ia mencari peti kecil yang berisi beberapa obat-obatan di lemari Junmyeon dan di dalamnya terdapat obat oles yang berada di dalam gelas kecil. Ia mengambilnya dan mulai mengoleskannya pada lengan Kyungsoo yang di cengkram oleh Junmyeon.

"Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku kalau kau mau,"

Kyungsoo merasa canggung jadi ia menundukan wajahnya,

"Aku diperkosa,"

Yixing sama sekali tidak menunjukan keterkejutannya, tubuhnya tidak menunjukannya sama sekali.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu, aku pernah berada di dalam posisimu." Ujar Yixing lembut, tetapi Kyungsoo masih menundukan wajahnya.

"Seorang bangsawan tidak pernah diajarkan untuk menundukan wajahnya seperti ini," Ucap Yixing sambil mengangkat wajah Kyungsoo secara perlahan.

Kyungsoo ingin menangis kencang, di hadapannya terdapat wanita yang ia ingin temui beberapa bulan yang lalu untuk ia maki sepenuh hati karena membuat Junmyeon berselingkuh di hadapannya secara terang-terangan. Namun setelah melihat wajah cantik dan kelembutannya secara langsung Kyungsoo sadar ia bahkan tidak lebih baik dari wanita yang sempat ia katai jalang di hadapan Kim Junmyeon.

"Maafkan aku, aku hanya tidak ingin aib ini menyebar luas. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkan ayah. Aku tahu aku egois memaksakan kehendakku kepada Junmyeon. Tetapi ini satu-satunya cara yang terpikiran olehku".

"Aku mengerti, semua ini pasti berat untuk wanita terhormat sepertimu, Nona Do." Ujar Yixing tulus.

Yixing mengerti bagaimana rasanya menjadi korban pemerkosaan dan hamil karena perkosaan itu. Awal-awal kehamilan manse terasa begitu berat, Yixing bahkan sampai melakukan percobaan bunuh diri.

"Kenapa laki-laki selalu menggunakan nafsu dan gairah mereka untuk menaklukan perempuan?"

Kyungsoo menangis, mengeluarkan keadaan terlemahnya di hadapan wanita yang selama ini selalu ia anggap 'sang musuh'.

"Karena menurut mereka itulah jalan pintas terakhir yang membuat mereka menang dengan mudah, tanpa sadar jika pihak wanita akan tersakiti dan hancur."

Kyungsoo merasa malu dan rendah sekarang ketika mengingat segala hal yang ia pikirkan tentang wanita jalang perebut tunangannya dulu. Sekarang 'sang musuh' malah memeluknya dan mencoba menenangkannya, berkata jika Kyungsoo tidak sendirian, dan ia mengerti bagaimana hancurnya perasaan Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Zhang Yixing menuruni membuka pintu uikran kayu yang berukuran cukup besar, di dalam ruangan itu Junmyeon sedang duduk ditemani dua cangkir teh yang Yixing tahu pasti jika itu disiapkan untuknya. Ini adalah ruangan perpustakaan keluarga Junmyeon. Tempat favorit Yixing di rumah ini selain kamar Junmyeon. Disini ia menemukan banyak ilmu dan pengalaman meskipun hidupnya hanya terkurung dalam kamar di tempat prostitusi itu.

"Dimana Kyungsoo?" Tanya Junmyeon yang melihat Yixing memasuki ruangan perpustakaan.

"Ia tertidur di kamarmu, kurasa ia kelelahan." Jawab Yixing singkat sambil mengambil cangkur teh miliknya dan duduk di hadapan Junmyeon.

"Apakah dia mengatakan siapa yang melakukannya?" Tanya Junmyeon sambil menutup buku yang dibacanya.

Yixing menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menyeruput teh di cangkirnya.

Setelah menaruh cangkir tehnya, Yixing memandang Junmyeon dengan tatapan serius.

"Kau bisa menikahinya, dan aku tidak keberatan."

Junmyeon meletakan buku yang dibacanya dengan sedikit kasar sehingga menimbulkan suara berdebum yang cukup keras.

"Aku sudah membulatkan tekad ku Yixing, aku akan berdiri di parlemen tanpa bantuan Tuan Do. Jika aku tidak terpilih pun aku tidak akan menyesalinya karena aku bisa bersamamu dan Manse,"

"Kau orang baik, kau pantas mendapatkan itu semua Junmyeon, kau cerdas dan tampan, kau pantas mendapatkan pendamping cantik dari kalangan bangsawan, mendapatkan kedudukan tinggi dan segala kemewahan."

"kau ingat semua yang ku dapatkan ini bukan berawal dari hal baik Yixing, aku bukanlah berasal dari keluarga baik-baik, orang tuaku harus merasakan balasan dari perbuatannya menipu keluargamu."

"Itu masa lalu Junmyeon, lupakanlah. Nikahilan Kyungsoo, aku sangat mengerti bagaimana hancurnya perasaannya."

"Lalu kau mau aku bertanggung jawab atas anak di dalam kandungan Kyungsoo sedangkan darah dagingku sendiri aku terlantarkan begitu saja?"

Ucapan Junmyeon membungkam Yixing, sebagai wanita yang pernah mengalaminya Yixing sangat mengerti posisi Kyungsoo. Yixing merasa tidak berhak atas Junmyeon karena Kyungsoo lah yang memiliki status resmi sebagai pendamping Junmyeon. Tapi Yixing juga tidak bisa memikirkan dirinya sendiri, masih ada Manse yang masa depannya perlu dipikirkan dan dipertaruhkan disini.

"Jangan pernah membahas hal ini lagi Xing, aku berjanji akan membantu Kyungsoo untuk mencari jalan keluar tapi bukan dengan cara aku menikahinya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan melihat keadaan sekitarnya, ia berpijak pada bebatuan yang ditumpuk sedemikian rupa untuk menghalangi debur ombak ke tepian. Cahaya yang ada hanya dari lampu suar yang berputar untuk memberitahu kapal bahwa disana terdapat daratan. Langit yang bertaburan bintang tampak jauh lebih jelas dibandingkan dikawasan perkotaan yang sudah banyak lampu dari rumah penduduk dan juga revolusi industri yang sedang berjalan.

Tanpa sadar, Luhan bergumam kata indah, tanpa dihiraukannya Angin laut yang berhembus kencang yang menerpa tubuhnya.

"Tidak usah khawatir, kau masih berada di Britania Raya, di selatan pelabuhan Roseville."

Luhan mengangguk mengerti sambil bergumam kecil tentang ketakjubannya bagaimana Sehun bisa membawa mereka kesini.

"Kau bukan gadis kecil lagi Luhan, terlalu naif jika kau sekarang menyebut kekuatanku sebagai keajaiban, aku penyihir dan kau tahu itu."

Luhan hanya sedikit menyunggingkan bibirnya sebagai respon.

Sesampainya di tempat ini Sehun sama sekali tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari Luhan, bagaimana binar mata gadis itu berubah menjadi penasaran menilik kearah lampu suar, raut wajahnya yang sumringah merasakan angin yang menerpa wajahnya, tarikan nafas panjang yang dilakukan gadis itu seolah-olah oksigen adalah hal yang langka, dan bibirnya yang mulai sedikit membiru. Semuanya tidak luput dari pengamatan Sehun.

"Seharusnya kita membawa mantel," Ujar Sehun sambil memeluk Luhan dari belakang.

"seperti ini lebih baik," balas Luhan, "Aku suka saat angin menerpa langsung wajah dan tubuhku." Ujar Luhan sambil memejamkan matanya.

Keduanya terdiam cukup lama untuk menikmati keadaan sekitar. Masih dengan posisi yang sama, Sehun meletakkan dagunya diatas kepala Luhan.

"Kau suka laut?" Tanya Luhan tiba-tiba.

Sehun menganggukan kepalanya, dagunya yang berada diatas kepala Luhan bergerak, memuat Luhan tahu pria itu menjawab pertanyaannya tanpa memandangnya.

"Aku suka dengan suara deburan ombak dan bau garam di lautan," lanjutnya.

"Hanya karena itu?" Luhan mencoba membalikan tubuhnya untuk melihat Sehun, namun pria itu menahan tubuh Luhan, dan kembali memeluknya dari belakang.

"Aku akan menjawab semua pertanyaanmu seperti ini. Jangan balik tubuhmu,"

Luhan mengangguk mengiyakan permintaan Sehun.

Banyak yang ingin Luhan ketahui mengenai Sehun, bagaimana hidupnya, kenapa ayahnya membuat sehun menghilang dan tidak memenuhi janjinya waktu itu dan kenapa sehun muncul saat ini membantunya menghidupkan yifan yang ternyata bukan yifan, dan soal penjualan jiwa.

"Jadi, kenapa kau menyukai lautan?"

Begitu banyak yang berkecamuk di benak dan kepalanya untuk ditanyakan pada Pria yang memeluknya. Namun topik mengenai laut lah yang dipilih Luhan. Luhan yakin Sehun membawanya kesini bukan tanpa sebab, makannya ia mencoba mencari tahu secara perlahan.

"Setelah pertemuan kita waktu itu aku pergi ke Lyon. Selama aku berada di Lyon, aku menggunakan sebagian besar waktuku untuk mempelajari ilmu sihir yang diturunkan oleh keluargaku kepadaku, mencoba mengendalikan kekuatannya dan hal-hal yang tidak bisa kau bayangkan, itu bukanlah kegiatan setiap anak yang normal. Mereka tidak pernah menanyaiku apakah aku menginginkannya, apakah aku sanggup, apakah aku merasa nyaman, apakah aku tertekan,"

"Suatu saat ketika aku mulai menguasai teknik teleportasi, aku berteleport ke laut saat pelatihku sedang lengah. Mulai saat itu ketika aku dalam titik ternendah aku akan pergi ke laut dan berjalan untuk menenangkan diri."

"Kau tidak malu jika kau menangis di lautan karena kau tidak akan menyadarinya, asinnya air matamu seperti jutaan kubik air laut, dan itu tidak akan berarti apa-apa."

Luhan sangat ingin membalikan tubuhnya, melihat bagaimana ekspresi pria di belakangnya karena nada yang digunakannya benar-benar tenang tanpa tersirat emosi. Tapi Luhan bisa merasakannya, kegetiran saat Sehun menceritakan kisahnya membuat Luhan merasakan kesedihan itu.

"Tidak ada yang salah jika kau memang dilahirkan untuk menjadi penyihir," Ujar Luhan sambil menggenggam tangan Sehun yang memeluk tubuhnya, mencoba untuk menghibur.

"Memang tidak jika kau tidak menyalahgunakan kekuatanmu,"

"Apakah kau pernah melakukannya?"

"Melakukan apa?" Tanya Sehun Kembali.

"Menyalahgunakan kekuatanmu," balas Luhan dengan nada yang rendah, hampir tenggelam bersama kerasnya suara deburan ombak.

"Pernah," jawabnya.

Luhan terdiam, perasaan resah perlahan menghampirinya untuk menanyakan hal selanjutnya yang ingin ia ketahui.

"Kau ingin tahu alasan lain kenapa aku menyukai lautan?" Tanya Sehun.

Luhan menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban,

"Lautan adalah pemaaf yang sangat hebat, meskipun sungai penuh dengan limbah ia tetap menerimanya dan menetralkannya, membuatnya terlihat sama dengan sungai yang tidak tercemar lainnya."

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu," ujar Luhan.

"Kau ingin bertanya kepadaku dimana Yifan mu kan?" Sehun tiba-tiba merubah topik pembicaraan, ia benrniat mengungkapkan semua kebenaran tentang apa yang ia lakukan.

Luhan tidak menjawab, tetapi Sehun tahu jika Luhan mendengarkan.

"Ia ada disana," Ujar Sehun sambil mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke arah lautan.

Genggaman tangan Luhan di tangan Sehun perlahan luntur,

"Kematian Yifan memang karena perbuatanku,"

Tubuh Luhan yang menjadi sedikit lunglai di dalam pelukan Sehun, dan Sehun merengkuh tubuh itu lebih erat. Luhan terisak pelan dalam rengkuhannya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Luhan, "Kenapa kau melakukannya?"

"Semua karenamu."

"Aku tidak menginginkan jiwamu, tetapi aku menginginkanmu."

Luhan menangis kencang di pelukan Sehun,

Sehun sengaja memilih posisi ini untuk mengakui semua kesalahan dan perbuatannya. Karena jika ia melihat Luhan yang berlinang air mata ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Air mata Luhan adalah kelemahannya.

Setelah Luhan sedikit lebih tenang, Sehun membalikan tubuh Luhan dan mengusap air mata di wajah Luhan. Sambil berkata, "Jadi Luhan, maukah kau menjadi lautan untuk sungai yang penuh limbah sepertiku?"

"Bawa aku pulang," Hanya itu jawaban yang Luhan berikan.

.

.

.

.

Oh Sehun sedang berada di dalam ruangannya, memikirkan kejadian kemarin. Setelah Luhan dibawanya pulang, gadis itu meminta waktunya untuk menyendiri dan akan menghubungi Sehun nanti. Sehun mencoba mengerti dan membiarkan gadis itu sendiri, namun hingga saat ini Sehun belum dapat kabar apapun. Masih tercetak jelas dalam benaknya bagaimana wajah sendu Luhan yang membuatnya merasa bersalah. Sampai suara pintu yang terbuka menginterupsi pikirannya tentang Luhan.

"Kau tahu peratuannya Kris! Ketuk pintu terlebih dahulu sebelum masuk ke dalam ruanganku."

"Ada hal yang jauh lebih penting daripada ketukan pintu Oh Sehun,"

Sehun mengerti jika ini hal serius jika melihat tatapan dan nada yang digunakan Kris. Tidak biasanya Kris memanggilnya dengan sebutan nama, iblis sialan itu selalu memanggil Sehun dengan sebutan bocah sebelumnya.

Sehun melemparkan pandangan bertanya pada Kris yang dijawab pemuda itu, "Ayahmu sudah mengetahui semuanya,"

"Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Sehun dengan keterkejutan yang kentara pada air mukanya.

"Setelah ia pulang dari Lyon, ia menemuiku dan langsung menggali informasi dari memoriku."

"Kenapa kau tidak hati-hati Kris?" Ucap Sehun frustasi.

"Menyembunyikan diri bukanlah hal mudah Oh Sehun, apalagi jika orang yang kau hindari itu adalah ayahmu. Ia bahkan bisa mengenali auraku dari jarak bermil-mil jauhnya."

Sehun terdiam, satu-satunya yang terpikirkan dalam otaknya adalah gadisnya,

"Kau harus berhati-hati bocah, kuakui kau cukup hebat, namun ayahmu bukanlah tandinganmu."

"Luhan dalam bahaya,"

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Author Note

Sejujurnya review sangat berpengaruh sama kelanjutan cerita ini, aku gak liat dari jumlahnya, serius. Tapi aku selalu memperhatikan setiap review yang masuk buat aku mikirin perkembangan cerita ini gimana ke depannya. Aku bukan tipe orang yang udah selesai bikin file di laptop sampai chapt terakhir baru publish. Aku bakal publish kalau emang aku udh selesai nulis chapter itu. Makannya aku gapunya stock dan updatenya jadi suka lama apalagi kalo realty life udah meminta perhatiannya.

Untuk yang nanya Chanyeol sama Sehun udah baikan apa belum di chapt kemarin, iya mereka sudah baikan. Untuk lebih jelasnya ada di chapter depan. Ada flashback tentang chanyeol dan sehun saat baekhyun kritis.

Untuk word yang sedikit, hmm.. kayanya lebih seru aja kalo ceritanya di tbc-in disini *evil smirk* hehehe

Aku menghargai setiap masukan lewat pm, review, maaf kalo belum memuaskan karena typo sana-sini.

Love,

Bq18290


	13. Chapter 13

**The Wizard of Windsor**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Present by BQ18290**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning!** Genderswicth

.

**Disclaimer: **They are not belongs to me, Don't copy paste, this authorization is belongs to me.

.

.

Pada pagi hari Luhan dikejutkan dengan kehadiran kedua orang tuanya di meja makan. Padahal jadwal kepulangan orang tuanya masih tiga hari lagi, namun keduanya kini sedang minum teh di ruang makan keluarga.

"Kau baik-baik saja sayang?"

Luhan menatap horror kearah Minseok yang sedang menyiapkan sajian di meja makan, Luhan takut jika Minseok telah menceritakan semua hal yang telah terjadi hingga orang ibunya menanyakan kondisi Luhan.

Minseok yang menyadari tatapan Luhan mengarah ke arahnya dengan tatapan horrornya mencoba memberi kode dengan menggerakkan jari tangannya menyusuri sepanjang belah bibirnya seperti gerakan menutup seleting yang langsung membuat Luhan bernapas lega.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur dan menyulam semalam suntuk, itu membuat mataku terlihat bengkak dan berkantung." Ujar Luhan sambil memandang ke arah Minseok dan diberi anggukan oleh Minseok.

Minseok mengerti jika sang nona muda sedang membuat alasan. Semalam setelah pertemuan yang bahkan Minseok tidak tahu tujuannya itu, ia tidak menemukan sosok Luhan di manapun. Bahkan sampai para tamu satu persatu berpamitan. Pada pagi hari saat menjelang fajar Minseok menemukan nona mudanya sedang terlelap di kamarnya dengan jejak air mata yang masih basah, dan tidak ada alat menyulam disekitarnya. Minseok dapat menyimpulkan jika telah terjadi sesuatu pada Luhan dan juga satu-satunya orang selain Luhan yang Minseok tidak temukan semalam, yaitu Oh Sehun.

"Kalian pulang lebih cepat dari yang di jadwalkan," Ujar Luhan mencoba mengalihkan perhatian ibunya dari wajahnya. Luhan tahu Ibunya tidak bodoh untuk membedakan mata sembab akibat menangis dan mata berkantung karna kekurangan tidur.

Xi Weifei masih menatap Luhan dengan heran, ia melihat wajah Luhan dengan tatapan meneliti Luhan yang masih tetap dengan gerakan anggun nya duduk di meja makan untuk memulai sarapan bersama kedua orang tuanya.

"Dua hari lalu kami mendapatkan telegram untuk pulang lebih cepat karena hari ini akan ada peresmian sebuah museum baru di kota. Semua anggota parlemen dan keluarga kerajaan diundang dalam peresmian itu, dan akan ada pesta dansa malam nanti" Ujar ayah Luhan.

Luhan menganggukan kepalanya singkat sebagai tanda ia merespon ucapan ayahnya sambil mengambil secangkir susu hangat di meja untuk membasahi kerongkongannya yang terasa kering.

"Apa Yifan belum mengabarimu, Lu?" Tanya Xi Weifei kepada Luhan..

Hati Luhan tersentil mendengar nama Yifan disebut, genggaman tangannya pada cangkir yang di pegangnya sedikit menguat.

"Belum, ku rasa ia sedang sibuk." Luhan menjawab dengan senyuman yang dipaksakan dan menaruh cangkir susunya di meja makan dan mulai memakan sup wortelnya.

"Itu adalah hal yang wajar, kau harus mengerti posisi calon suamimu. Ku dengar sekarang banyak anggota muda yang mulai mengambil alih tugas orang tua di parlemen sepertiku." Timpal Ayah Luhan. Ayah Luhan berspekulasi jika Luhan bersedih karena Yifan yang terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

"Aku sudah selesai," Ujar Luhan.

Kedua orang tua Luhan melihat susu yang bahkan tidak habis sampai setengah cangkirnya dan juga sup wortel yang hanya dimakan satu suap oleh Luhan.

"Kau makan sangat sedikit," Tanya Xi Weifei kepada Luhan.

"Aku sedang tidak enak badan, _mom_. " Luhan berkilah.

"Aku akan menyuruh Minseok membuat teh herbal dan juga makanan. Nanti Minseok akan mengantarkannya ke kamarmu Lu, beristirahatlah. Jika Yifan tidak menghadiri acara nanti malam, datanglah sebagai putri kami, Lu."

Luhan hanya menganggukan kepalanya seraya pamit untuk kembali ke kamarnya.

.

.

.

Oh Yunho memasuki kediamannya dan berjalan dengan tenang di lorong rumahnya yang besar sebagai pemimpin Windsor, ketukan kaki terdengar dengan sangat jelas menggema memenuhi sepanjang lorong. Kedua pelayan membukakan pintu saat sang pemilik rumah hendak melewatinya, Oh Yunho melepaskan mantel dan topinya dibantu oleh salah seorang pelayan. Sang asisten kepercayaan, Lee Donghae dengan setia mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Kirimkan telegram kepada Oh Sehun, aku ingin menemuinya di ruanganku sekarang." Titahnya kepada Lee Donghae.

Lee Donghae mengangguk mengerti dan mengiyakan permintaan tuan besarnya. Sampai sebuah suara menginterupsinya,

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot melakukannya karena aku sudah berada disini, _**Dad**_." Oh Sehun menambahkan penekanan pada akhir kalimatnya dengan nada mencemooh.

Oh Sehun muncul dari balik salah satu pilar, kedua pelayan yang membukakan pintu sedikit terkejut dengan keberadaan sang tuan muda di dalam kediaman utama keluarga Oh. Tuan muda mereka tidak pernah pulang tanpa mengabari mereka sebelumnya, dan meskipun mereka mengetahui keluarga Oh mempunyai kekuatan untuk berteleportasi tuan muda mereka akan tetap melewati pintu seperti orang-orang pada umumnya.

Kilatan kemarahan jelas terpancar dari kedua mata Oh Yunho, namun Oh Sehun tidak gentar. Aura tidak menyenangkan menguar dengan sangat jelas dari keduanya.

Oh Yunho melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangannya disusul oleh Sehun di lantai atas, tidak ada percakapan maupun sahutan, hanya langkah kaki yang terdengar jelas saat kedua pria dewasa itu menapaki tangga kediaman utama keluarga Oh yang besar itu. Meninggalkan kedua pelayan dan Lee Donghae yang menatap mereka penuh kekhawatiran.

.

.

Oh Yunho mendudukan dirinya dengan nyaman di kursi ruangannya, di hadapannya Oh Sehun berdiri meneliti tindak tanduk ayahnya dan berspekulasi apa yang dipikirkan pria dengan wajah angkuh di hadapannya ini.

"Mau menjelaskan sesuatu?" Tanya Oh Yunho tiba-tiba yang dijawab dengan keheningan.

Keduanya terdiam dan saling menatap tajam satu sama lain saling menggali pikiran satu sama lain, dalam hati Oh Yunho berdecih karena tidak bisa membaca pikiran anaknya. Ternyata kemampuan anaknya sudah sampai sejauh ini.

Oh Yunho berdiri dan mensejajarkan dirinya dengan anak tunggalnya dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga anaknya itu, "Jelaskan apa yang terjadi," ia menggunakan penekanan dan menuntut di setiap kata yang digunakan. Tetapi Oh Sehun tetap bungkam.

"Jangan menjadi seorang pengecut Oh Sehun!"

Sebuah tamparan medarat tepat di pipi Oh Sehun, tetapi pria itu masih diam bergeming ditempatnya.

"Membunuh seorang anggota parlemen, percobaan pembunuhan terhadap anak anggota parlemen, membuat kekacauan dengan salah seorang anggota inti kerajaan. Kau pikir siapa dirimu?"

Sehun tetap tegak berdiri, tidak menunjukan rasa pedih di ujung bibirnya yang sedikit sobek dan mengeluarkan darah karena tamparan keras sang ayah.

Oh Yunho mengelilingi tubuh Putranya, mencoba mengintimidasi Oh Sehun dengan segala aura gelapnya, "Kau telah mengecewakanku,"

"Sudah ku katakan berapa kali kepadamu lupakanlah wanita itu Oh Sehun! Kau terlalu terobsesi padanya,"

"Aku bukan dirimu, _dad._" untuk pertama kalinya setelah memasuki ruangan itu Oh Sehun buka suara.

Oh Yunho berhenti tepat di hadapan Sehun dan menatapnya dengan tatapan nyalang, dengan kekuatannya ia mengarahkan tubuh Sehun ke tembok tanpa menyentuhnya. Oh Sehun terlempar begitu saja ke tembok dengan bunyi berdebum yang kencang. Kedua kakinya menggantung di udara karena kekuatan Yunho yang menahannya

"Kau harus menjaga garis keturunanmu agar tetap murni, Oh Sehun."

Sehun berdecih pelan, menatap remeh pria dengan posisi yang lebih rendah hadapannya.

"Kau tidak perlu bersikeras membuat keturunan berdarah murni, karena aku pun tidak memilikinya."

Air Muka Oh Yunho berubah menjadi lebih keras, giginya bergemeletuk menahan emosi.

"Kau yang telah menghancurkan garis keturunan murni itu, jadi jangan paksa aku untuk meneruskan hal yang tidak mungkin,"

"Aku telah mencari tahu semuanya, _mom_ bukanlah seorang penyihir berdarah murni seperti yang selalu kau umbar dan tunjukan kepada orang lain. Aku membaca semua catatanmu selama berada di Lyon,"

Secara perlahan kekuatan Yunho pada tubuh Sehun melemah, membuat tubuh itu perlahan merosot ke lantai.

"Kau tidak mengetahui apapun," ujar Yunho.

"Aku mengetahui semuanya! Bagaimana kau memisahkan _mom_ dengan keluarganya, membunuh orang tuanya agar kau bisa menyembunyikan garis keturunan _mom_ dengan mudah! Menyingkirkan satu persatu orang yang mengetahui latar belakang _mom_ dan menghapus memorinya dengan semua kenangan semu yang kau ciptakan sehingga ia lupa dengan siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya! Semua hal itu kau lakukan hanya karena obsesimu untuk memilikinya!"

Pupil Oh Yunho melebar, merasa terkejut jika putranya mengetahui semua rahasia yang telah ia simpan rapat selama puluhan tahun. Ia mengeluarkan kekuatannya mengarahkannya tubuh Sehun dan melemparkannya ke arah lemari kayu tempat ia menyimpan berkas. Hingga lemari kayu itu patah dan kertas-kertas di dalamnya berhamburan. Bunyi tulang rusuk yang patah terdengar saat tubrukan kencang itu terjadi. Cipratan darah tercetak dengan jelas di beberapa helaian kertas karena Oh Sehun sempat memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. Ayahnya benar-benar tidak main-main dalam mengeluarkan kekuatannya.

Oh Yunho tidak melihat kearah putranya untuk mengetahui keadaannya sama sekali,

"Obsesi pada wanita hanya akan menghancurkanmu Oh Sehun, kau akan menyesal jika sesuatu terjadi pada wanita itu." Setelah mengatakan hal itu Oh Yunho melangkahkan kaki keluar ruangannya dan menguci ruangan itu dari luar.

Oh Sehun mengumpulkan seluruh konsentrasi dan kekuatannya yang tersisa untuk berteleportasi ke apartemennya, mungkin Kim Jongin dapat mengurusnya jika nanti ia ditemukan. Sehun membuka mata namun ia masih berada di dalam ruangan ayahnya, satu hal yang dapat Sehun simpulkan, Ayahnya telah menjebaknya, ruangan ini pasti dilengkapi segel mantra khusus untuk menekan kekuatan sihirnya sehingga tidak berfungsi sama sekali. Dengan langkah terseok Oh Sehun menghampiri mesin telegraf di dalam ruangan kerja ayahnya, ia menuliskan 6 huruf dengan pasti dan mengirm telegram itu ke satu-satunya orang yang bisa membantunya.

**H.E.L.P**

**O.S**

.

.

.

.

Luhan melihat pantulan dirinya dalam cermin, bahu indahnya terekspos dengan indah karena ia memilih gaun dengan bagian atas yang cukup terbuka dan potongan lengan pendek, di sisi belakang gaun berwarna merah darah itu menggunakan model _ruffle_ atau bertumpuk, pada bagian yang bertumpuk dihiasi oleh renda berwarna hitam dan terdapat pita yang cukup besar dibagian pinggul. Gaun itu terlihat berkelas dan cukup elegan. Rambut Luhan digelung indah, tanpa menyisakan anak rambut. Minseok terlihat sibuk menata penjepit yang dihiasi mutiara di atas rambut Luhan untuk memperlengkap penampilan nonanya malam ini.

Luhan termenung dan menghela napas panjang, Minseok yang menyadari sikap nona mudanya itu mencoba mencari tahu apa yang dipikirkannya,

"Apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu, Lu?"

Luhan menggeleng lemah, dan Minseok bisa menebak jika Luhan menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Minseok merengkuh tubuh Luhan dan membuat Luhan menghadap ke arahnya, Minseok tidak melakukan apapun, ia hanya meneliti ke dalam bola mata Luhan. Minseok tahu jika yang dilakukannya ini bukanlah hal yang sopan mengingat Luhan adalah nona mudanya, tapi Minseok melakukan hal ini sebagai sahabat Luhan, bukan sebagai pelayannya.

"Aku hanya merasa sesak, ku rasa kau memakaikan korsetku terlalu kecang." Kilah Luhan, ia mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari tatapan Minseok yang seakan sedang mengebor otaknya untuk mencari tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Sesuatu yang salah tengah terjadi padamu Luhan, dan kumohon beritahu aku apa yang mengganggumu,"

"Aku tidak apa-apa Minseok, aku hanya merasa korset yang kau pakaikan terlalu kencang Minseok."

Minseok memegang wajah cantik yang terlihat penuh dengan beban itu untuk kembali menatapnya, "Aku mengenalmu lebih dari dua pertiga hidupku dan aku telah memasangkan semua jenis korsetmu selama lebih dari delapan tahun. Aku mengetahui dan hapal setiap jengkal ukuran tubuhmu, jadi aku tidak mungkin memakaikannya terlalu kencang Lu, jika kau merasa sesak pasti itu karena hal lain,"

Baru saja Luhan hendak membuka mulut namun ketukan di pintu menghentikan perdebatan keduanya, "Lu, apa kau sudah siap?" Tanya Wu Xi Weifei di balik pintu.

Luhan mengambil sarung tangan berwarna hitam yang terbuat dari bahan brukat halus di meja riasnya.

"Maaf Minseok, ku rasa ini waktuku untuk pergi,"

"Aku sudah siap, _mom_. Aku akan segera turun," Balas Luhan kepada sang ibu di balik pintu.

"Apapun itu, kau harus menceritakannya padaku setelah acara ini Lu."

'_Maafkan aku Minseok'_ Luhan membatin.

.

.

.

.

Luhan menyadari jika perasaan sesaknya timbul sejak semalam, ketika ia mengetahui jika Sehunlah penyebab Yifan meninggal dan itu semua karena Sehun menginginkannya. Luhan tidak tau harus merespon seperti apa. Di satu sisi ia merasa kecewa kepada sehun, di sisi lainnya ia merasa bersalah kepada Yifan, dan di sisi yang lain lagi Luhan merasa tersentuh dengan segala sisi gelap kehidupan Sehun.

Luhan merasa jika Sehun butuh seseorang yang membuatnya bisa merasa dimengerti, dan menurut Luhan, ia lah yang bisa melakukannya sebagai orang yang diinginkan oleh Sehun. Luhan mencoba mengesampingkan semua emosinya tentang Yifan untuk menyelamatkan Sehun, sang teman masa kecilnya dari keterpurukan.

Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan pesta yang cukup ramai, alunan musik klasik menyapa indra pendengarannya, orang-orang membawa gelas anggur di tangannya sambil membicarakan pemilihan anggota parlemen berikutnya, para pelayan membawa nampan yang berisikan beberapa gelas minuman beralkohol yang dibagikan secara gratis, beberapa berada di dekat meja jamuan yang terdapat berbagai macam makanan mewah dan terlihat lezat, dan Luhan sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk mencicipinya. Ia masih sibuk mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling.

Pandangan Luhan terkunci pada sosok yang sedang menuruni tangga berkarpet merah, bertubuh tegap, angkuh dan dingin seperti sosok yang sedang ia cari, yang tengah memandangnya juga.

Kehadiran Oh Yunho di dalam pesta disambut oleh para petinggi kota Windsor dan para pejabat parlemen. Membuat Luhan mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya, dan menyingkir dari kalangan para elit politisi yang semakin mengerumun ramai untuk menyambut sang tuan rumah.

Luhan akhirnya menerima tawaran minuman seorang pelayan yang selalu berlalu lalang selama pesta ini berlagsung, ia membutuhkan sedikit alkohol untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Luhan meneguk sedikit cairan berwarna keemasan tersebut dan menyesal setelahnya karena rasa menggelitik lidah yang dihasilkan tidak membuatnya nyaman. Luhan tidak pernah meminum alkohol karena Yifan selalu melarang selama pesta-pesta seperti ini berlangsung.

"Selamat malam Nona Xi,"

Sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan Luhan dengan gelas minuman beralkohol di dalam genggamannya.

"Selamat malam Tuan Oh," Jawab Luhan sedikit kikuk. Ia terlalu terkejut dengan kehadiran Oh Yunho di dekatnya. Ayah dan anak sama saja pikirnya. Selalu membuat Luhan terkejut di setiap kemunculannya.

"Pertama kali mencoba minuman beralkohol?" Tanya Oh Yunho membuka percakapan,

"Apakah begitu terlihat jelas?" Tanya Luhan dengan rona merah di pipinya, ia merasa malu.

Oh Yunho menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban dengan senyum ramahnya.

"Apa tuan muda Oh datang dalam pesta ini? Aku tidak melihatnya sejak pesta ini dimulai," Luhan mulai memberanikan diri bertanya pertanyaan yang berada di benaknya sejak awal pesta ini dimulai.

"Maafkan aku mengganggu percakapan kalian Nona Xi dan Tuan Oh, tetapi acara berdansa sudah mulai dan aku tertarik untuk mengajak wanita cantik ini berdansa bersamaku. Jadi bolehkah?"

Bukan jawaban Oh Yunho yang Luhan dapatkan, namun interupsi seorang Park Chanyeol yang entah dari mana datangnya.

"Tentu. Kau bisa berdansa dengannya Tuan Muda Park, mungkin lain kali kita bisa mengobrol lagi Nona Xi." Ujar Yunho masih dengan senyuman ramahnya.

Chanyeol mengambil gelas dalam genggaman Luhan dan menaruhnya diatas nampan pelayan yang sedang lewat, kemudian menarik Luhan ke arah sekumpulan orang yang sedang berdansa.

Dengan langkah yang sedikit terseret Luhan mengikuti Chanyeol ke arah lantai dansa. Chanyeol memegang pinggang dan menggenggam tangan Luhan dan mulai mengarahkan Luhan untuk berdansa.

Chanyeol melihat keadaan sekeliling, lalu berkata,"Dengarkan aku, sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi, kau harus ikut denganku. Aku tahu satu-satunya tempat yang aman untukmu."

Luhan menyeritkan alisnya heran, masih terlalu terkejut dengan perlakuan Park Chanyeol kepadanya.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu, dan aku tidak ingin diculik lagi olehmu." Ujar Luhan. Ia melepaskan pegangan Chanyeol pada tangan dan pingganya, mencoba melepaskan diri dari Chanyeol. Pegangan tangan Chanyeol pada pinggang Luhan menguat sehingga Luhan tidak bisa berontak dan mengikuti gerakan dansa itu dengan sedikit terseret.

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Luhan, membuat Luhan memalingkan wajahnya, Luhan bisa merasakaan terpaan nafas Chanyeol pada telinganya, dengan suara berdesis pelan, Chanyeol berkata, "Aku tidak akan menculikmu, Oh Sehun yang menyuruhku melakukannya,".

"Ini adalah hutangku kepada Oh Sehun yang telah menyelamatkan Baekhyun."

.

.

.

.

_Flashback_

_Keadaan Baekhyun kritis, Kim Jongdae dokter kerajaan yang ia percayalah yang menyatakannya membuat Chanyeol kalut setengah mati. Luka tembak Baekhyun dinyatakan terkena infeksi dan karena Luka tembaknya berada di tempat vital membuat Kim Jongdae menyatakan angka harapan hidup Baekhyun kurang dari 50 persen._

_Chanyeol akan menukar nyawanya untuk Baekhyun jika memang ia bisa melakukannya. Ia takkan bisa hidup tanpa Baekhyun, orang yang sangat dicintainya. Ia akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat Baekhyun sembuh, termasuk dengan menyewa tim medis terbaik di Windsor, namun Kim Jongdae adalah salah satu dokter terbaik di Britania Raya jadi ia harus menemukan cara lain agar Baekhyun bisa sembuh._

_Di tengah kekalutannya Chanyeol mengingat seorang bocah di masa lalunya yang bisa menyembuhkan, dan orang itu adalah Oh Sehun. Chanyeol mengambil senjata yang selalu ia taruh di dalam laci ruang rawat Baekhyun untuk berjaga-jaga dan keluar dari ruangan Baekhyun untuk menuju apartemen Oh Sehun._

"_Park Chanyeol! Apa yang akan kau lakukan hah?" Teriak Do Kyungsoo yang juga berada di dalam ruang rawat Baekhyun pada waktu itu. Kyungsoo terlihat khawatir melihat keadaan Park Chanyeol yang seperti orang kesetanan, maka dari itu Kyungsoo mencoba mengikuti Chanyeol._

_._

_Kyungsoo mengigit bibirnya gugup, ia tahu tempat ini. Ia pernah bertemu dengan Luhan disini, di kediaman milik Oh Sehun. Ia melihat Chanyeol sedang menggedur pintu apartemen itu dengan keras tanpa perasaan._

"_Park Chanyeol apa yang kau lakukan? Kau ingin membuat masalah lagi?" Desis Kyungsoo frustasi. Orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang melihat ke arah mereka karena keributan yang Chanyeol buat._

_Tidak lama kemudian, pintu terbuka dan menampakan sosok Kim Jongin dari baliknya._

"_Ada keperluan apa yang membuatmu datang berkunjung?" Tanyanya._

_Park Chanyeol mendorong pintu dengan sedikit kasar dan mengeluarkan pistol dari balik sakunya. Kim Jongin sedikit terkejut karena Chanyeol menodongkan pistol tepat di kepalanya. _

"_Dimana Oh Sehun?" Tanya Chanyeol._

"_Tuan Sehun ada di dalam,"_

"_Sebaiknya kita masuk ke dalam," Ujar Kyungsoo melihat keadaan semakin tidak terkendali. Ia tidak ingin melihat kepala Kim Jongin pecah dihadapannya karena Park Chanyeol._

_Kim Jongin membuka pintu lebih lebar memberikan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo untuk masuk ke dalam kediaman Sehun._

_Park Chanyeol dan Do Kyungsoo masuk bertepatan dengan Oh Sehun yang turun dari kamarnya di lantai dua untuk melihat keributan yang terjadi di bawah._

"_Apa yang membuatmu datang ke kediamanku Park?"Tanya Sehun diatas anak tangga kelima rumahnya._

_Chanyeol menodongkan senjatanya ke arah Sehun dengan geram, sementara Kim Jongin menarik Do Kyungsoo ke balik tubuhnya untuk berjaga-jaga jika hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi._

"_Bertanggungjawablah dengan keadaan Baekhyun sekarang!" Teriaknya._

_Sehun masih menampilkan wajah datarnya, mencoba memahami situasi yang terjadi._

_Suara Do Kyungsoo di belakang tubuh Kim Jongin mengalun lembut, menjelaskan lebih rinci tentang maksud perkataan Chanyeol._

"_Byun Baekhyun dalam keadaan kritis, dokter mengatakan angka harapan hidupnya kurang dari lima puluh persen."_

_Pistol di tangan Chanyeol terlepas, Pria itu menjatuhkannya seiring dengan tubuhnya yang juga bmeluruh berubah menjadi berlutut di hadapan musuh besarnya._

"_Sudah terlambat jika aku memintamu untuk merubah kembali segalanya seperti semula, dengan keadaan yang sudah terjadi seperti ini, aku Park Chanyeol berlutut dihadapanmu Oh Sehun untuk meminta kesembuhan Baekhyun."_

"_Harga diri ayahmu akan sangat terluka jika melihatmu berlutut padaku seperti ini, Park."_

"_Aku tidak perduli," Jawab Chanyeol._

"_Katakan kepadaku dimana Byun Baekhyun sekarang,"_

_._

_._

_._

_Setelah Sehun datang dan menyembuhkan Baekhyun, kondisi Baekhyun berangsur-angsur membaik._

_Kedua pria yang biasa bersitegang itu terdiam di dalam ruangan perawatan Baekhyun, Oh Sehun sedang melihat ke arah luar jendela di kamar perawatan itu sedangkan Chanyeol sedang duduk disamping tubuh Baekhyun yang sedang terlelap._

"_Aku sangat berterimakasih untuk bantuanmu,"Ujar Park Chanyeol tulus._

"_Bukan masalah," Jawab Sehun singkat._

"_Baekhyun adalah segalanya untukku," _

"_Aku tahu itu, karena aku juga merasakan hal yang sama. Aku juga akan melakukan cara apapun untuk membuat Luhan tetap hidup."Timpal Sehun._

"_Aku berhutang padamu,"Ujar Chanyeol. Ia tidak tahu bagamana ia membalas jasa Oh Sehun yang telah menyembuhkan Baekhyunnya._

"_Anggap saja begitu, suatu saat aku akan meminta pertolonganmu."_

_Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya sebagai tanda persetujuan._

"_Satu-satunya kondisi dimana aku meminta tolong padamu adalah disaat kondisi Luhan dalam bahaya dan aku tidak bisa melindunginya."_

"_Kaulah satu-satunya orang yang aku percaya untuk bisa menjaganya sampai aku bisa menjaganya dengan tanganku sendiri, Park Chanyeol."_

.

.

.

Kyungsoo tidak datang menghadiri peresmian museum baru yang diadakan di kota, jadi ia hanya menghabiskan malamnya di dalam kamarnya, Ibunya datang sebagai perwakilan keluarga, ibunya sudah lama tidak mengikuti pesta dan hanya menjaga ayahnya sepanjang waktu. Karena itulah kyungsoo ingin memberikan kesempatan kepada ibunya untuk sedikit merilekskan diri. Sedangkan sang ayah sedang beristirahat setelah Kyungsoo memastikannya untuk menghabiskan makanan dan meminum obatnya.

Selain memberi kesempatan kepada ibunya untuk merilekskan diri, Ia juga menghindari kerumunan orang banyak, setelah mengetahui mengenai kondisi kehamilannya Kyungsoo takut jika orang-orang mengetahuinya dan memandang rendah dirinya dan keluarganya. Keadaan ayahnya yang penyakitan dan sudah mundur dari parlemen sering menjadi bahan pembicaraan di kalangan bangsawan. Apalagi jika mereka tahu jika Kyungsoo hamil di luar ikatan pernikahan. Keluarganya pasti akan hancur.

Kyungsoo melihat pemandangan hiruk pikuk kota Windsor di malam hari dari balkon kamarnya. Memikirkan jalan keluar dari masalah yang dihadapinya. Haruskah ia menggugurkan kandungannya, tetapi janin tidak berdosa dalam rahimnya tidak mempunyai dosan dan kesalahan apapun. Kyungsoo merasa dirinya sangat jahat jika merenggut kehidupan anaknya yang bahkan belum melihat dunia.

"Do Kyungsoo,"

Suara ini, Kyungsoo sangat mengenalnya. Tubuhnya dengan refleks berbalik melihat ke arah sumber suara.

"Kim Jongin? Apa yang kau lakukan di rumahku," Tanya Kyungsoo panik. Bagaimana mungkin Jongin masuk ke kamarnya tanpa disadarinya. Atau mungkin karena Kyungsoo yang terlalu banyak termenung tadi.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Kyungsoo?" Tanya Kim Jongin penuh selidik.

"Aku tidak memikirkan apapun," Jawab Kyungsoo sedikit gelagapan.

"Aku sudah berdiri disini sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu, kau bahkan tidak menyadarinya. Bagaimana jika orang jahat yang masuk ke kamarmu?"

"Bukankah disini kau penjahatnya Kim Jongin?" Tanya Kyungsoo sinis.

"Kyungsoo tolong jangan ungkit masalah itu lagi, oke?" Ujar Jongin penuh penyesalan.

Kyungsoo merasa air matanya mulai menetes, Jongin dengan mudahnya berkata jangan ungkit masalah itu lagi sedangkan benih dari perbuatannya tengah tumbuh di dalam rahimnya.

Kim Jongin memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo mencoba menenangkan wanita itu. Kyungsoo tidak membalas, namun juga tidak menolak karena ia memang merindukan pria yang memeluknya ini, wangi tubuh khas Kim Jongin membuatnya merasa lebih tenang sekaligus sesak. Kim Jongin menghapus air mata wanitanya dan menarik pergelangan wanita itu, "Kau harus ikut denganku sekarang, kita dalam bahaya,"

"Lepaskan, aku tidak mau ikut denganmu," Ujar Kyungsoo lemah. Ia tidak mau jatuh terlalu dalam ke dalam pesona seorang Kim Jongin. Cukup tadi saja ia sedikit meruntuhkan pertahanannya. Ia takut untuk terluka lebih jauh lagi.

Kim Jongin meraih sapu tangan yang sudah dilumuri cairan bius di dalam sakunya dan membekap Kyungsoo, membuat gadis itu lunglai terjatuh tidak berdaya di dalam pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku Kyungsoo,"

.

.

.

Lee Donghae berdiri dengan resah di kediaman utama keluarga Oh, ia tidak diijinkan masuk ke dalam ruangan tuan besarnya untuk menemui tuan mudanya dan memastikan keadaannya. Lee Donghae hanya meringis mendengarkan pertengkaran hebat antara ayah dan anak itu, ia bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan keadaan tuan muda yang sudah ia anggap seperti anaknya itu. Malam sudah larut dan tidak ada suara apapun yang terdengar dari ruangan itu. Itu membuatnya semakin khawatir.

Pintu terbuka dan terlihat Oh Yunho yang baru pulang dari pesta peresmian museum yang baru saja buka. Dari wajahnya sudah dipastikan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres terjadi, namun Lee Donghae tetap memberanikan diri untuk bertanya,

"Tuan, bagaimana dengan tuan muda?"

"Tetap kurung dia di tempat itu sampai dia sadar dengan perbuatannya."

"Jangan ada yang memberinya air ataupun makanan sedikitpun, atau kalian akan merasakan akibatnya. melihat dari kemampuannya kurasa tulang rusuknya akan kembali sembuh setelah tiga hari."

Kedua pelayan yang bertugas menganggukan kepalanya mengerti. Tidak ada yang berani melawan sang tuan besar, apalagi jika ia sedang murka.

"Di dalam rantai makanan adanya tikus memang bagus untuk menyeimbangkan ekosistem, namun jika terlalu banyak tikus itu juga tidak bagus untuk keseimbangan ekosistem. Kurasa kita harus menghabisi banyak tikus agar kembali seimbang."

"Lee Donghae, ada sesuatu yang harus kau lakukan," Ujar Oh Yunho dengan senyuman bengisnya.

"Aye, _My Lord_."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Author's Note**

I'm back.

Untuk yang biasnya kai, kalian kudu kuat. Aku yang biasnya bukan kai aja potek hati ngedenger doi di confirm beneran jadian. Temen-temenku yang biasnya kai juga pada galau setengah mati. Ya mereka gak nge bash kaistal sih, Cuma patah hati aja. Ya wajar sih. Pokoknya buat para exo-L semangat. _The only thing that will your heart is the time. _Kita udah ngelewatin banyak banget masa sulit kok. Pokoknya tetep dukung exo yaa.

Sekali lagi aku mohon maaf untuk para reader yang ingin cerita ini fast update, aku gak pernah janjiin untuk fast update karena aku tahu itu ngga akan bisa. Aku seorang tenaga kesehatan yang maupun weekend atau bahkan tanggal merah gak ada kata libur, dan tahun ini insyaAllah kalau ga ada halangan, aku bakal mendapat gelarku. _I have my own priority scale _jadi kalo dibandingin dengan kegiatan dan tugas di RL yang banyak menyita waktuku. Aku harus mengesampingkan dulu kehidupan di dunia maya. Mohon doanya supaya dilancarkan semua urusan saya di RL biar bisa cepet produktif disini. Sekian sesi curhat dari saya, bye.

Love,

Bq18290


	14. Chapter 14

**The Wizard of Windsor**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Present by BQ18290**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning!** Genderswicth

.

**Disclaimer: **They are not belongs to me, Don't copy paste, this authorization is belongs to me.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sedang duduk dengan gelisah di dalam sebuah ruang tamu yang sangat besar, terdapat banyak barang antik di sekitarnya, guci-guci mewah yang sepertinya didatangkan dari luar negeri, lampu kristal yang bergelantungan dengan indah, Lemari dengan pernak pernik kecil khas dari bergai macam negara, dan beberapa lukisan fenomenal yang Baekhyun kenal hanya dari buku sebuah karya yang fenomenal yang pernah ia baca. Baekhyun tahu jika kekasihnya seorang putra mahkota yang kaya raya, namun ia sama sekali tidak pernah membayangkan bagaimana tempat tinggal Chanyeol.

Mengingat tentang Chanyeol rasanya Baekhyun ingin menghancurkan semua guci yang ada di ruangan ini. Pria itu berkata ingin mengajaknya ke pesta pembukaan museum di kota, namun ia berakhir 'terkunci' di tempat ini, Chanyeol memang tidak menguncinya dalam artian yang sebenarnya, namun kata-kata ancaman yang dikeluarkannya cukup membuat Baekhyun tidak melangkah lebih jauh ke arah pintu, meskipun rasanya sangat ingin.

'_Kau diam dan tunggu aku disini, aku telah menyiapkan penjaga di setiap sudut paviliun ini, jangan coba berbuat ulah atau bahkan kabur,'_

Chanyeol adalah pria humoris dan pengertian yang cukup menyenangkan, itu yang membuat Baekhyun jatuh terlalu dalam ke dalam pesona seorang Park Chanyeol. Namun keposesifan dan sifat ketidakingin terbantahkan miliknya terkadang merepotkan.

Di tengah lamunannya, akhirnya pintu yang Baekhyun hanya bisa pandang sejak tadi terbuka, menampilkan sosok Park Chanyeol yang tinggi dan tampan dengan setelan jasnya, meskipun tampan Baekhyun harus tetap memarahi kekasihnya yang meninggalkannya di tempat ini kurang lebih selama dua jam. "Park Chanyeol apa yang sebenarnya kau─" Baekhyun mengurungkan niat mengocehnya pada Chanyeol ketika ia melihat sosok lain yang mengekor di belakang Chanyeol.

"Luhan? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Baekhyun heran,

"Calon suamimu itu memaksaku untuk ikut dengannya," Ujar Luhan sambil melangkahkan kakinya masuk lebih dalam ke dalam paviliun ini, mengabaikan Park Chanyeol yang sedikit tertubruk olehnya saat ia berjalan tadi.

Baekhyun sempat terkejut melihat tingkah Luhan yang sedikit kurang beretika itu, Baekhyun rasa kejadian akhir-akhir ini mengikis kemampuan mereka uantuk menjadi seorang _lady_.

"Calon suami? Kau sudah tidak waras ya?" Balas Baekhyun dengan rona merah di pipinya. Akhir-akhir ini Baekhyun menjadi lebih sensitif jika disinggung mengenai Chanyeol, apalagi saat mengetahui bagaimana perjuangan pria itu untuk mempertahankan hidupnya.

"Kau memakai gaun pesta?" Tanya Luhan tanpa mengacuhkan reaksi Baekhyun yang salah tingkah. Ia mendudukan dirinya di salah satu kursi berpelitur kayu yang Baekhyun duduki sebelumnya meskipun tanpa dipersilahkan oleh sang tuan rumah.

"Ya, Pria itu mengajakku ke pesta peresmian museum baru di kota, namun yang tejadi malah aku dibawa kemari," Ujar Baekhyun menghakimi.

"Itu lebih baik daripada aku membawamu ke ranjangku," Balas Chanyeol acuh dan mendudukan dirinya di kursi tepat dihadapan Luhan.

"Hentikan omongan mesummu itu, Park." Hardik Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol, ia kemudian mendudukan dirinya dikursi di samping Luhan.

"Akhirnya kau menemukan seseorang yang 'cocok' denganmu, nona Byun," Ledek Luhan meskipun tidak sepenuhnya. Karena Luhan baru pertama kali melihat Baekhyun berhubungan dengan seorang pria lebih lama dari dua minggu. Baekhyun sang wanita egois, mandiri dan bermulut tajam sudah luluh dengan putra mahkota Britania Raya batin Luhan.

"Apa maksudmu Xi Luhan?" Baekhyun mendelik tidak suka.

"Bisakah kalian berhenti berdebat," Ujar Chanyeol jengah untuk menghentikan pertengkaran kedua wanita cantik dihadapannya ini.

"Bisa jika kau menjelaskan semuanya, Tuan Park," Balas Luhan telak.

"Aku belum bisa menjelaskannya sebelum Kim Jongin datang,"

"Kim Jongin? Ada hubungan apa ia dengan semua ini." Tanya Baekhyun dengan kerutan dialisnya.

Daun pintu terbuka lebar kembali dalam kurun waktu yang cukup dekat, dan kini menampilkan sosok Kim Jingin dan sesosok tubuh di dalam gendongannya

"Kyungsoo!" Teriak Baekhyun begitu menyadari bahwa yang berada di dalam gendongan Kim Jongin merupakan Do Kyungsoo, sahabatnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" Tanya Luhan panik mencoba menghampiri pria itu diikuti oleh Baekhyun di belakangnya.

"Aku terpaksa memakai cara terakhir karena sahabat kalian berdua begitu keras kepala nona-nona," Jawab Jongin dengan sedikit terengah.

"Memang cara apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Luhan lagi.

"Kurasa kau pernah mengalaminya nona Xi," timpal Chanyeol.

"Bisakah kalian menunjukan kamar yang bisa dipakai oleh Nona Do terlebih dahulu?" Kim Jongin sedikit frustasi dibuatnya.

"Apakah Kyungsoo berat?" Tanya Baekhyun polos.

"Pengawal sialanmu tidak memberikan kereta kudaku akses sampai wilayah paviliun ini yang mulia ..." Ucap Kim Jongin sambil terengah kepada Chanyeol, Air muka pada wajah Kim Jongin tidak bisa membohongi jika ia memang kelelahan "Aku harus menggendongnya dari gerbang depan, wajar jika aku kelelahan. Dan untuk pertanyaan apakah Nona Do berat, jawabannya adalah tidak. Kurasa ia semakin ringan dari terakhir yang ku ingat,"

"Kau bisa lurus menyusuri lorong itu, pintu kedua sebelah kanan, kamar untuk Nona Do dan Nona Xi," Ujar Chanyeol.

"Lalu dimana kamar untukku?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Kita bisa mendiskusikannya terlebih dahulu, Baekhyun." Ujar Chanyeol dengan senyuman miringnya.

Baekhyun memberikan tatapan beraninya-kau kepada Park Chanyeol yang ditanggapi biasa oleh Pria itu.

"Jadi, kalian ingin mendengar penjelasan kami atau mengurusi sahabat kalian terlebih dahulu?" Tawar Chanyeol mencoba mengabaikan kontak mata yang Baekhyun alamatkan padanya.

Dan kemudian, kepergian dua wanita itu dari hadapan Chanyeol menjadi jawaban dari pertanyaannya.

.

.

.

Luhan dan Baekhyun membantu membukakan pintu kamar yang ditunjukan Chanyeol sebelumnya, Kim Jongin menaruh Kyungsoo di ranjang yang berada di tengah kamar yang cukup luas ini. Setelah menaruh Kyungsoo dengan hati-hati, Kim Jongin membenarkan letak bantal dan juga letak selimut untuk tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana keadaannya Tuan Kim?" Tanya Luhan khawatir.

"Kurasa sebentar lagi efeknya akan hilang," Jawab Kim Jongin.

Tak lama setelahnya mata Do Kyungsoo terbuka secara perlahan, dan lenguhan oekan terdengar dari bibir Kyungsoo, membuat senyum terkembang dari ketiga orang yang menungguinya.

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menutup mulutnya, membuat ketiga orang lainnya mengerutkan alisnya heran.

"Kurasa ia merasa mual," Tebak Baekhyun. Kemudian ia sedikit berlari ke arah dua pintu yang bersebelahan di dalam ruangan itu untuk mencari kamar mandi.

"Kamar mandinya ada disini, Kyung. Apakah kau kuat untuk berjalan?".

Kyungsoo mencoba menegakan tubuhnya diatas ranjang dibantu oleh Luhan, Kim Jongin yang melihat hal itu berinisatif menggendong Kyungsoo dan membawanya ke dalam kamar mandi. Kyungsoo memuntahkan semua isi perutnya di wastafel dihadapannya dengan bantuan pijatan Jongin di area sekitar tengkuknya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kim Jongin yang hanya dibalas angguka oleh Do Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di lain tempat,

"Apa kehadiran saya mengganggu waktu anda, _My Lord_?" Tanye Lee Donghae.

"Tidak, sampaikanlah laporanmu." Ujar Oh Yunho sambil memilah beberapa berkas di meja kerjanya.

Tahu jika tuannya mendengarnya, Lee Donghae pun melaporkan hasil pengintaiannya.

"Kondisi istana saat ini tidak bisa dimasuki dengan mudah _My Lord_. Kita punya perjanjian khusus untuk tidak melakukan praktik sihir apapun di lingkungan istana kecuali setelah perjanjian khusus lainnya dibuat. Paviliun milik Yang Mulia Pangeran Chanyeol yang dijadikan tempat persembunyian mereka terletak di sebelah barat daya istana, sedikit sulit dijangkau dari gerbang utama. Kondisi disana terus dipantau selama dua puluh empat jam dengan penjagaan yang ketat. Tidak ada yang mengetahui bentuk dan isi dari paviliun itu karena Yang Mulia Pangeran Chanyeol menginginkan privasi untuk kehidupannya."

"Anak itu cukup pintar untuk memilih kepada siapa ia meminta bantuan," Ujar Yunho.

"Lalu apa rencana selanjutnya, _My Lord_?" Tanya Donghae.

"Jika kita tidak masuk kesana, kita hanya mempunyai dua cara ... cara pertama memancing mereka untuk keluar dengan sendirinya, cara kedua memasukan orang yang bisa membuat kita masuk ke wilayah mereka,"

"Maaf, maksud anda?"

"Lepaskan Sehun, Sang Raja tentu tidak akan melarang jika aku mengunjungi istana untuk menemui anakku sendiri."

"_Aye, My Lord."_

"Tetap lakukan pengawasan ketat, namun jangan ada pergerakan sampai di waktu yang tepat."

.

.

.

Kini Kyungsoo, Luhan, Baekhyun, Jongin dan Chanyeol sedang berada di ruang tamu di paviliun milik Chanyeol. Kelimanya kini sedang berdiskusi penyebab mereka diungsikan ke tempat ini.

"Ayah Sehun sudah mengetahui semuanya," Ujar Chanyeol.

"Semua yang terlibat dalam lingkaran ini akan mendapatkan bahaya, terutama kau Nona Xi," Tambah Kim Jongin.

"Aku? Kenapa?" Tanya Luhan bingung. Bukankah ayah sehun bersikap baik terhadapnya saat di dalam pesta tadi pikirnya

"Kaulah sumber semua masalah yang terjadi Nona Xi," Ujar Chanyeol kalem yang kemudian menimbulkan respon delikan marah dari Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud menyalahkanmu namun itulah kenyataannya," Menyadari kalimat yang diucapkannya salah Chanyeol mencoba mengklarifikasinya.

"Kau adalah cinta pertama Tuan Oh Sehun, Nona Xi. Sejak pertama kali kalian bertemu Tuan Sehun sudah mengagumimu. Sayangnya pada waktu itu Tuan Sehun melakukan kesalahan sehingga ia harus dikirim ke _Lyon._" Ujar Kim Jongin.

"Kesalahan apa yang dilakukannya?" Tanya Luhan penasaran.

"Tuan Sehun adalah anak yang baik hati, ketika temannya terluka Tuan Sehun menyembuhkannya. Membuat identitasnya sebagai penyihir terbongkar."

"Bajingan itu ..." Gumam Chanyeol miris, ia berada di lokasi kejadian saat orang-orang menatap horror ke arah Sehun karena anak itu menyembuhkan temannya. Dengan tatapan datar dan tak bersalah Sehun merasa menjadi pahlawan untuk temannya, namun warga yang melihat termasuk teman yang disembuhkannya mendadak ketakutan melihat kekuatannya.

"Tuan Sehun dikurung di kediamannya, dan melarikan diri ke hutan tepi kota, disana ia bertemu denganmu," Lanjut Jongin.

Mata Luhan terlihat menerawang mengulang memori pertamanya bersama Sehun.

"Tuan Sehun hidup terlantung-lantung selama beberapa hari sampai pengawal ayahnya menemukannya tepat sehari sebelum Tuan Sehun memenuhi janjinya untuk bertemu denganmu Nona Xi,"

"Satu-satunya yang membuat Tuan Sehun bertahan di _Lyon _adalah dirimu. Berulangkali ia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri untuk dapat bertahan dari pelatihan keras yang diterimanya agar ia bisa kembali ke Britania Raya untuk bertemu dengamnu. Secara perlahan pelatihan di _Lyon _membuat Tuan Sehun berubah menjadi pribadi yang dingin, angkuh, egois, dan keras kepala, kehidupannya menjadi kelam."

"Setelah kembali dan mengetahui fakta bahwa kau dan Wu Yifan telah bertunangan membuatnya jadi kacau dan merencanakan pembunuhan Wu Yifan. Dan mungkin setelahnya kau lebih mengetahui apa yang terjadi lebih baik dari aku." Jongin mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Ayah Sehun ... Apakah sejahat itu?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Oh Yunho akan melakukan apapun agar keinginan dan tujuannya tercapai," Jawab Chanyeol.

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan kami?" Ujar Baekhyun frustasi.

"Pertama kita semua mengetahui identitas asli Oh Sehun dan juga ayahnya. Kedua kita semua terlibat dalam kekacauan yang Oh Sehun buat. Ketiga tidak pernah ada yang selamat saat mengetahui identitas asli Oh Yunho kecuali atas kehendaknya. Keempat Oh Yunho bisa membunuh seseorang dengan cara apapun mengingat kemampuan Sihirnya yang bahkan jauh diatas Oh Sehun yang bisa membunuh Wu Yifan tanpa jejak, Apa kau masih merasa dirimu dalam keadaan yang aman Byun Baekhyun?" Desis Chanyeol menatap tajam ke arah Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kita harus bersembunyi disini?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Karena kerajaan punya perjanjian khusus untuk tidak melakukan praktik sihir apapun di lingkungan istana kecuali setelah perjanjian khusus lainnya dibuat," Jawab Park Chanyeol.

"Untuk sekarang, disinilah satu-satunya tempat yang aman untuk kita semua," Ujar Jongin.

"Lalu, dimana Oh Sehun?" Tanya Luhan. Pertanyaan ini selalu mengganggunya sejak awal kedatangan Chanyeol secara tiba-tiba di pesta peresmian museum.

Park Chanyeol dan Kim Jongin bertukar pandangan mencoba mencaritahu jawaban terbaik yang dapat mereka sampaikan kepada Luhan.

"Terakhir Oh Sehun mengirim telegram kepadaku kemarin sore untuk meminta tolong," Ujar Chanyeol.

"Kurasa itu bukan suatu pertanda bagus baik untu Tuan Sehun maupun kita," Tambah Jongin.

"Ini sudah pagi, kurasa sebaiknya kita beristirahat," Ujar Chanyeol yang diangguki oleh yang lainnya.

.

.

.

.

Kim Jongin duduk dengan gelisah diruang tamu paviliun milik Chanyeol yang mereka pakai untuk berkumpul semalam dengan secangkir teh di tangannya.

"Aku telah memanggil Dokter Kim Jongdae untuk memeriksa kondisi Do Kyungsoo sesuai dengan permintaanmu,"

Suara berat Chanyeol menginterupsi kegiatannya, Park Chanyeol muncul dari arah kamarnya dilantai dua.

"Terima kasih, Park" Ucap Jongin tulus.

Ketukan pintu mengalihkan tatapan Jongin dari tubuh Park Chanyeol yang menuruni tangga,

Dokter Kim Jongdae muncul dengan tas berisi alat pemeriksaannya di dalam genggaman salah satu tangannya.

"Dokter Kim, bisakah kita bicara sebentar," Ucap Kim Jongin tanpa basa-basi.

Dokter Kim yang sedikit terkejut karena langsung diberondong pertanyaan saat baru tiba tetap mengembangkan senyumnya dan menganggukan kepalanya mengikuti Kim Jongin yang membawanya ke arah halaman belakang Istana.

"Aku yang memintamu datang untuk memeriksakan kondisi Nona Do," Ujar Kim Jongin

"Apa yang membuat anda begitu khawatir, Tuan Kim?" Tanya Kim Jongdae mencoba menggali informasi kondisi pasiennya.

"Sesaat setelah ia sadar dari pengaruh obat bius yang kugunakan untuk membawanya kesini ia mengalami muntah-muntah yang cukup parah, kondisi tubuhnya terlihat lemah dengan wajah yang sedikit pucat. Berat badannya pun terasa cukup berkurang secara signifikan."

"Obat bius katamu?" Air muka Dokter Kim tiba-tiba mengeras, senyumnya lenyap tergantinkan dengan raut khawatir yang terlihat jelas meski sekilas.

"Ya, nona Do terlalu keras kepala untuk dibawa secara baik-baik," Ujar Kim Jongin dengan nada penyesalan yang begitu kentara.

"Obat bius tidak baik untuk kondisi nona Do sekarang," Ujar Dokter Kim mencoba menjelaskan.

"Katakan penyakit apa yang di derita Do Kyungsoo Dokter Kim, sebelumnya di kediaman Nona Xi kau sempat berbincang dengannya bukan? Apakah itu berhubungan dengan penyakitnya?"

Kim Jongdae menghela napas panjang dan berkata, "Obat bius tidak baik untuk wanita hamil, Tuan Kim Jongin."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sebetulnya aku tidak berhak memberitahu privasi pasien kepada orang lain Tuan Kim, tetapi aku melihat kau sangat peduli dengan keadaan Nona Do, mengingat Nona DO yang kurang memperhatikan kondisinya sendiri, ku rasa sebagai seorang teman anda bisa sedikit membantunya. Nona Do sedang mengandung, dan gejala yang dialaminya merupakan hal wajar saat awal kehamilan."

Kim Jongin terpaku di tempatnya, di memorinya terbesit kembali kenangan pada malam itu, di saat ia merebut kehormatan Kyungsoo. Ia tahu jika ia lah yang meneguk segala kenikmatan yang ada pada tubuh Kyungso untuk pertamakalinya.

.

.

.

.

Kim Jongdae melakukan pemeriksaan rutin yang biasa ia lakukan kepada Do Kyungsoo, memeriksa kelopak mata, dan pupil mata menggunakan senternya.

"Bagaimana kondisinya?" Tanya Xi Luhan kepada Kim Jongdae.

"Kondisinya cukup baik, namun Nona Do sepertinya kurang istirahat dan kelelahan," Jawabnya.

"Kau harus banyak istirahat Nona Do," Ujar Kim Jongdae menasehati Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya sebagai tanda mengerti.

"Makanlah sedikit lebih banyak dari porsi yang biasanya kau makan, karena kau membutuhkannya."

"Aku akan memberikan beberapa resep yang ada di apotik istana, nanti akan ku titip kepada pengawal yang berjaga."

Kim Jongin berdiri di pintu kamar Do Kyungsoo, melihat bagaimana proses pemeriksaan yang dilakukan Kim Jongdae pada Kyungsoo. Jongin memperhatikan dengan detail setiap pergerakan Kyungsoo, bagaimana bola mata Kyungsoo yang terus bergulir gelisah dengan sesekali melihat ke arahnya dan kedua sahabat Kyungsoo Baekhyun dan Luhan yang berada di dalam ruangan itu juga, bagaimana Kyungsoo meremas kemeja di tangan Kim Jongdae, berusaha memperingatkan Dokter muda itu untuk tidak membahas topik itu lebih lanjut saat Dokter itu memperingatkannya soal mengkonsumsi makanan yang lebih banyak. Kim Jongin tidak melewati satupun pergerakan Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah nona-nona cantik, kurasa kalian lebih baik menunggu di luar agar Nona Do bisa beristirahat dengan baik," Ujar Kim Jongdae sambil membereskan peralatan pemeriksaan yang berada di tangannya ke dalam tas, dan mulai beranjak meninggalkan kamar itu disusul oleh Baekhyun.

Luhan merapihkan selimut Kyungsoo untuk memastikan Kyungsoo dalam keadaan nyaman di ranjangnya.

"Malam ini aku akan tidur bersama Baekhyun." Ujar Luhan yang mendapat balasan anggukan lemah dari Kyungsoo.

Luhan kemudia keluar dari kamar itu, meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Kim Jongin yang tetap bergeming di tempatnya.

"Tidak kah kau mendengar jika aku butuh istirahat Kim Jongin?" Ucap Kyungsoo jengah. Ia merasa tidak nyaman diperhatikan begitu intens oleh Kim Jongin, membuat kerja jantungnya bertambah karena berdetak lebih cepat. Apalagi Kim Jongin tidak menjawab pertanyaannya melainkan mengunci satu-satunya pintu akses masuk ke dalam ruangan ini. Kyungsoo yang menyadari hal itu mencoba untuk bangun dan bersandar di kepala ranjang. Setidaknya jika Kim Jongin akan berbuat macam-macam ia tidak dalam posisi terlemahnya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan menyembunyikan hal ini dariku, Kyungsoo?"

Suara Kim Jongin terdengar lebih mematikan dari biasanya, genggaman Kyungsoo pada selimut mengerat, pandangannya langsung terpaku kepada satu-satunya orang selain dirinya di ruangan itu. Dalam benaknya ia terus merapalkan doa jika yang Jongin maksud bukanlah hal yang terlintas dalam otaknya,

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau mengandung anakku."

Jantung Kyungsoo bertalu, ia tidak ingin Kim Jongin mengetahui kondisinya secepat ini, ia tidak ingin Kim Jongin merasa kasihan padanya.

"Jangan berspekulasi hal bodoh Tuan Kim, aku hanya kelelahan dan kurang istirahat. Dokter Kim sudah mengatakannya tadi."

"Sampai kapan kau terus akan terus menghidar dan menipuku Do Kyungsoo?!"

Kyungsoo sedikit tersentak dengan bentakan Kim Jongin kepadanya, air matanya tumpah karena _mood swing_ yang akhir-akhir ini selalu melandanya. Tatapan Kim Jongin seakan mengulitinya. Disana terlalu banyak emosi yang tidak bisa Kyungsoo baca.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku Kyungsoo?" Nada Jongin berubah melirih membuat Kyungsoo merasa bersalah.

"Karena aku sudah mempunyai tunangan dan orangtuaku pasti akan kecewa jika aku hamil diluar ikatan pernikahan, Kim Jongin!" Balas Kyungsoo sedikit berteriak, ia sudah lelah menyimpan semuanya sendirian.

"Kau berkata seolah-olah kau yang paling tersakiti disini, Kyungsoo."

"Disini kaulah penjahatnya, Kim Jongin"

"Aku memang seorang penjahat karena merebut kehormatanmu secara paksa Do Kyungsoo, tetapi kau tidak berhak menyembunyikan ini semua dariku."

Kyungsoo hanya menangis lebih kencang dari sebelumnya,

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku tidak mengetahuinya Kyungsoo? Kau akan menggugurkannya? Atau kau akan menikah dengan tunanganmu? Kau pikir bagaimana perasaanku sebagai seorang pria dan juga seorang ayah."

Suara Kim Jongin terdengar bergetar, namun Kyungsoo tidak berani menatapnya lagi. Ada sebagian dalam dirinya yang membenarkan perkataan Kim Jongin, jika ia juga salah telah menyembunyikan hal ini dari Kim Jongin.

Suara pintu yang terbuka mengakhiri debat keduanya, Kim Jongin melangkah keluar kamar dan sedikit terkejut mendapati Byun Baekhyun yang berdiri terpaku dengan wajah yang sama terkejutnya dengannya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kamar setelah Kim Jongin keluar dari kamar itu.

"Aku membawakan obat untukmu Kyung," Baekhyun mendudukan dirinya dikursi disamping ranjang Kyungsoo. Mengabaikan keadaan Kyungsoo yang telihat sedikit mengenaskan karena air mata yang tak kunjung berhenti mengalir.

"Baek, apakah ... ?" Nada Kyungsoo terdengar parau dan menggantung, Baekhyun sebagai sahabt yang mendapingi Kyungsoo lebih dari separuh umurnya mengerti apa yang Kyungsoo maksud.

"Ya Kyung, aku mendengar semuanya," Jawabnya dengan nada menenangkan, bukan menghakimi.

Baekhyun memberikan pelukan erat pada Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo menangis lagi dengan cukup kencang di pelukan Baekhyun.

"Kita pasti bisa melewati semua ini Kyung,"

.

.

.

.

Xi Luhan tengah menghabiskan wakunya di ruang tamu setelah kepergian Dokter Kim, menghabisktan sisa teh di cangkirnya tanpa mengetahui perdebatan sengit antara Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo.

Kim Jongin melewatinya begitu saja dengan pandangan kosong dan mata yang memerah seperti habis menangis,

"Tuan Kim, mau kupanggilkan pelayan untuk membuat kopi?" Tawar Luhan ramah sedikit tidka tega melihat kondisi Inspektur kepolisian yang biasanya selalu terlihat rapih dan gagah kini terlihat berantakan dan menyedihkan.

"Tidak perlu Nona Xi, aku hanya butuh udara segar."

Luhan hanya mendengar pintu yang terbuka dan tertutup setelahnya. Meninggalkannya sendiri dengan lamunannya. Semua penjelasan yang Kim Jongin berikan tentang Oh Sehun kembali terngiang di otaknya.

Luhan memejamkan matanya, berdoa dalam hati dimanapun keberadaan Sehun berada semoga ia baik-baik saja.

Luhan membuka matanya saat mendengar suara pintu terbuka,

"Tuan Kim apakah aca─" Luhan terpaku, cangkir yang berada digenggamannya jatuh ke karpet bulu paviliun milik Chanyeol karena terkejut dengan kedatangan orang yang sama sekali tidak ia duga, "Oh Sehun?"

Wajah bak batu pualam itu dipenuhi dengan memar kebiruan, di sudut bibirnya bahkan terlihat darah yang mengering. Tetapi bibir itu tetap mengembangkan senyumanya.

Air mata Luhan lolos tanpa bisa dicegah, senyumnya juga turut terkembang melihat Oh Sehun berdiri nyata di hadapannya. Tetapi senyuman itu tidak bertahan lama karena tubuh Sehun perlahan kehilangan tumpuannya dan terjatuh ke lantai.

"Ya Tuhan apa yang terjadi padamu?!"

"Pengawal tolong bantu aku membawanya ke kamar,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Author's Note:**

Hai, buat yang belum pernah ninggalin jejak aku tunggu loh review nya. Tanpa review kalian aku nggak tahu apa fict ini layak untuk dilanjut atau emang kurang peminatnya. Terimakasih banyak buat semua yang follow, favorite, dan review cerita ini. Buat Silent reader, makasih juga masih nungguin fict ini walaupun tanpa ninggalin jejak.

Nunggu hunhan moment? See you in next chapt :*

Love,

Bq18290


	15. Chapter 15

**The Wizard of Windsor**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Present by BQ18290**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning!** Genderswicth

.

**Disclaimer: **They are not belongs to me, Don't copy paste, this authorization is belongs to me.

.

.

.

Suara Luhan menyeruak mengagetkan pengawal yang berjaga di depan paviliun milik Chanyeol. Tiga pengawal Chanyeol dengan sigap membawa tubuh ringkih Oh Sehun ke dalam kamar yang Luhan tunjukan.

Luhan panik bukan main, wajahnya pucat pasi dan jemarinya mendingin. Ia sangat khawatir dan takut. Ia tidak ingin kasus Yifan terulang. Ia tidak ingin Sehun meninggal.

Baekhyun yang mendengar keributan di luar kamar Kyungsoo menghampiri sumber kegaduhan, "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Tanyanya bingung melihat wajah Luhan yang pucat dan tubuh Oh Sehun yang sedang dibaringkan oleh ketiga pengawal Chanyeol.

"Dia datang dengan keadaan babak belur seperti ini dan jatuh pingsan," Jawab Luhan setelah menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

Pandangan Luhan terasa kosong melihat tubuh Sehun yang tidak berdaya terbaring di kasurnya. Perempuan itu tidak mendekat, hanya terpaku di tempatnya.

"Aku akan menghubungi Chanyeol agar ia menghubungi Dokter Kim," Ucap Baekhyun dan langsung pergi tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Luhan. Ia mengerti jika Luhan masih terkejut dengan kedatangan Sehun yang tiba-tiba dan dalam kondisi yang tidak bisa dibilang baik.

.

.

Dokter Kim Jongdae datang dengan senyum menyejukkannya. Raut kelelahan tercetak dengan jelas di wajahnya.

"Maaf mengganggu waktu anda Dokter Kim," Ujar Luhan dengan penuh penyesalan.

"Tidak masalah, untungnya aku belum pergi kembali ke kota," Ujar Kim Jongdae sambil mengeluarkan berbagai macam peralatan pemeriksaannya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Luhan gugup. Ia tidak berani untuk mendekati tubuh sehun walaupun hanya untuk sekedar memeriksa denyutan kecil pada pergelangan tangannya. Ia masih trauma dengan kematian Yifan-nya.

"luka lebam, beberapa tulang rusuk yang retak, dan pendarahan diagfragma. Itu hanya diagnosa sementara, aku masih harus melakukan beberpa pemeriksaan lanjutan untuk mengetahui kondisinya secara keseluruhan." Jawab Kim Jongdae setelah melakukan prosedur pemeriksaan pasiennya.

"Apakah ia bisa sembuh?" Tanya Luhan dengan suara lirih.

"Tentu Nona Xi," Jawba Kim Jongdae dengan senyuman menenangkannya.

"Aku masih harus menuliskan beberapa resep untuk Tuan Oh, malam ini aku tidak kembali ke kota. Kau bisa memanggilku di paviliun utama kerajaan jika Tuan Oh sudah sadar."

"Terimakasih, Dokter Kim." Ucap Luhan tulus yang dibalas anggukan samar dari Dokter Kim.

Setelah Dokter Kim keluar dari kamar itu, Luhan mendudukan dirinya disamping tubuh Oh Sehun yang sedang terbaring.

Sambil menggenggam tangan Sehun, Luhan berdoa di dalam hati,_'Ku mohon bangunlah Oh Sehun'_

.

.

.

Pagi datang menjelang, Luhan menggerakan tubuhnya yang kaku karena tertidur sambil duduk dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Luhan menlihat ke sekeliling ruangan dan mendapati cahaya matahari yang mengintip dari celah-celah gorden. Ia kemudian memperhatikan tubuh Sehun yang belum menunjukan tanda-tanda kesadaran sama terlihat damai tanpa menunjukan kesan berbahaya yang selama ini Luhan selalu lihat di setiap pertemuan mereka.

Waktu berlalu dan wajah Sehun berubah menjadi gelisah dan menggumamkan kata _'mom'_ berkali-kali. Luhan kembali mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Oh Sehun mencoba memberi sedikit kekuatan untuknya agar segera terbangun dari mimpi buruknya.

"Aku disini bersamamu, Sehun. Bangunlah ... " Ucap Luhan dengan lembut.

Seakan mendengar ucapan Luhan wajah Sehun secara perlahan berubah menjadi tenang kembali.

Luhan memutuskan untuk membersihkan diri dan sarapan setelahnya dengan harapan Sehun sudah sadar ketika ia kembali.

.

Tuhan mengabulkan doanya, pikir Luhan dalam hati. Sekembalinya ia dari membersihkan diri dan sarapan ia melihat sosok Oh Sehun yang sedang bersandar di kepala ranjang.

"Kau sudah sadar?" Tanya Luhan dengan nada sedikit bersemangat, dengan sedikit tergopoh ia menghampiri Sehun dan mengecek dahinya mencoba memastikan keadaan Sehun.

Luhan tidak mendapatkan jawaban, melainkan senyuman kecil diujung bibir Oh Sehun.

"Aku sedang bertanya padamu, jawablah! jangan hanya tersenyum." Ucapnya dengan sedikit kesal.

"Aku bahagia karena kau ada disini," Jawab Sehun dengan suara seraknya sambil menatap Luhan, membuat rasa kesalnya menguap tergantikan dengan perasaan yang tidak dapat ia ungkapkan.

Mata itu, mata hitam kelam yang membuat Luhan sepeti terhipnotis untuk terus terpaku dan terjebak kedalam pusarannya.

Luhan mengambil air di meja nakas dan memberikannya kepada Sehun untuk menghilangkan kecanggungannya.

"Berhentilah membuatku khawatir Oh Sehun," Ucap Luhan tulus setelah menaruh gelas yang dipakai Sehun untuk minum.

"Kau mengkhawatirkanku?" Tanya Sehun dengan suara yang sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

"Sangat. Kau tahu? ... Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu," Ujar Luhan.

"Aku rela untuk terluka seperti ini setiap hari jika itu satu-satunya cara untuk membuatmu memperhatikanku," Balas Sehun yang dibalas dengusan napas kasar oleh Luhan.

"Berhentilah mengatakan hal bodoh, kau jadi banyak bicara setelah terluka. Apa kepalamu terbentur?" Tanya Luhan heran.

"Kurasa sedikit," Jawab Sehun dengan kerlingan nakal berusaha untuk menggoda Luhan.

Luhan yang menyadari hal itu merona dibuatnya.

"Aku harus menghubungi Dokter Kim, ia harus memeriksaan keadaanmu." Ucap Luhan untuk melarikan diri dari Sehun.

.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Luhan kepada Dokter Kim.

"Proses penyembuhannya lebih cepat dari yang kuduga, kondisinya sudah membaik, hanya memerlukan lebih banyak istirahat." Ujar Jongdae mencoba menjelaskan. Ia tidak terkejut mengenai kondisi Oh Sehun karena ia juga tahu identitas asli Sehun. Bahkan Sehun yang menyembuhkan pasiennya, Byun Baekhyun.

Setelah memberi Sehun beberapa obat-obatan yang Jongdae sendiri tidak yakin akan efeknya pada tubuh Sehun, ia pamit untuk menuju ke kota dan meminta ijin pada Luhan untuk membawa Kim Minseok berjalan-jalan yang langsung mendapat anggukan antusias Luhan.

"Makanlah buburmu," Ujar Luhan sambil membawa nampan yang berisi bubur yang masih mengepulkan uap panas. Sehun harus meminum obatnya dan sebelumnya ia harus makasn terlebih dahulu.

"Kau yang membuatnya?" Tanya Sehun.

Luhan sedikit menghela napasnya, "Maaf mengecewakanmu namun aku tidak pernah menyentuh dapur, aku hanya akan membuat kekacauan disana,"

"Sudah terlihat jelas," Gumam Sehun secara spontan.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" Tanya Luhan yang sedang menaruh nampan di meja nakas disamping tempat tidurnya, ia tidak begitu mendengar gumaman Sehun.

"Aku akan menghabiskannya," Sehun berkilah.

Setelahnya Sehun memakan buburnya dengan lahap yang membuat senyum Luhan semakin terkembang. Luhan tak henti-henti mengucap syukur dalam hati karena kondisi Sehun telah membaik.

.

.

.

Malam menjelang, suasana di paviliun milik Chanyeol terasa hening. Para penghuninya memilih untuk melewatkan makan malam atau bahkan meminta pelayan untuk mengirimkannya ke kamar mereka, Luhan termasuk salah satunya. Ia meminta pelayan membawakan makanan untuknya dan Sehun ke dalam kamar karena ia masih khawatir akan kondisi Sehun. Walaupun Sehun bersikeras jika keadaannya baik-baik saja.

Kedua tengah menikmati makan malam mereka dalam keheningan, khas para bangsawan yang selalu elegan dan patuh dengan peraturan di meja makan.

Sehun mengamati Luhan yang masih menghabiskan hidangannya, sedangkan miliknya sudah habis terlebih dahulu.

"Berhentilah menatapku Tuan Oh," Ujar Luhan sambil menaruh sendok, lalu ia mengelap bibir merah alaminya menggunakan sapu tangan yang sudah disediakan.

"Aku menganggumimu Nona Xi,"

"Kau buruk dalam merayu wanita," Balas Luhan dengan rona merah di pipinya.

Sehun sama sekali tidak buruk dalam batin Luhan.

"Tidak berniat untuk membalas kalimatku?" Tanya Sehun sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan tersenyum menggoda.

Luhan menghela napas panjang, mencoba memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk membalas Oh Sehun.

Setelah cukup lama ia berkata,"Kau tahu saat pertamakali aku bertemu denganmu setelah kita berpisah, aku melihat dirimu sebagai lautuan yang dalam, begitu hening, mengagumkan tanpa harus menjelaskan betapa hebat dirimu dan juga tidak bisa di tebak bagaimana keadaan di dalamnya."

Senyuman menggoda di bibir Sehun luntur tergantikan dengan senyum tulusnya, kata-kata Luhan terdengar begitu tulus, membuat hatinya bergetar dan perutnya melilit dengan rasa yang menyenangkan.

"Tetapi kau sekarang jauh lebih cerewet, dan itu mengubah penilaian awalku."

Sehun tertawa renyah sebagai respon ucapan tambahan Luhan.

Luhan yang pertama kali mendengarnya terpaku, Sehun jauh lebih indah saat ia tertawa.

"Katakan padaku mana yang lebih kau sukai?"

Luhan memasang wajah berfikirnya, mencoba menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

Dengan tiba-tiba Sehun melangkahkan kakinya kearah Luhan dan menarik Luhan kepelukannya tanpa aba-aba, membuat Luhan sedikit terkejut dengan perlakuannya.

"Aku sangat senang dan bersyukur kau ada disini, bersamaku, dipelukanku."

Luhan terpaku dengan perkataan Sehun, secepat Sehun mengucapkan rasa syukurnya, secepat itu juga Luhan sadar dan sedikit mendorong tubuh Sehun, membuatnya sedikit terhuyung dan meringis.

Melihat keadaan Sehun membuat Luhan terkejut,

"Maafkan aku, itu semua karena kau memelukku secara tiba-tiba." Ujar Luhan sambil menghampiri Sehun yang masih meringis.

"Tulang rusukku masih sedikit terluka," Ujar Sehun sambil meringis.

Luhan memapah tubuh Sehun ke ranjangnya dengan wajah menyesal, dan mendudukan dirinya di ranjang samping tubuh Sehun yang berbaring.

Melihat Sehun yang terbaring membuat Luhan ingat dengan igauan Sehun semalam.

"Kau selalu menggumamkan kata ibu dalam tidurmu semalam,"

Awal percakapan yang salah menurut Luhan, wajah Sehun terlihat lebih murung sekarang.

"Ada yang mau kau ceritakan?" Tanya Luhan.

"Tidak ada, tapi ku mohon temani aku tidur disini malam ini."

Luhan tidak pernah melihat tatapan memohon seperti ini dimata seorang Oh Sehun sebelumnya.

"Seorang pria dan wanita dewasa tidak baik berada dalam satu kamar tanpa ikatan pernikahan Oh Sehun," Luhan mencoba menolak dan mengingatkan dengan lembut.

"Haruskah aku menikahimu sekarang juga? Kita bahkan sudah melakukan hal yang lebih dari ini, kalau kau takut aku akan menyerangmu tentu tidak Luhan, aku sudah membuktikannya saat memelukmu dalam keadaan telanjang waktu itu."

"Berhentilah mengungkit hal itu Oh Sehun!" Luhan kesal, Kepribadian Sehun bisa berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat dalam waktu yang samgat singkat.

Kemana perginya tatapan memohon yang ia tunjukan barusan, batin Luhan.

"Wajahmu memerah, kau malu?" Tanya Sehun tanpa basa-basi.

"Dasar pria bodoh," Umpat Luhan, tidak mungkin Luhan tidak malu jika mengingat insidennya 'ditelanjangi' Oh Sehun pada waktu itu.

"Ah, kau membuatku mengumpat lebih banyak setiap harinya." Ujar Luhan penuh sesal setelahnya.

"Tidak apa, aku suka." Balas Sehun sambil menarik tubuh Luhan untuk berbaring disampingnya.

"Baekhyun akan mencibirku jika mengetahuinya." Ujar Luhan. Ia bisa menebak reaksi Baekhyun jika ia yang selama ini selalu taat dengan semua aturan berubah menjadi seorang pengumpat gara-gara bajingan tengik yang sialnya sangat tampan bernama Oh Sehun.

"Temanmu itu sangat berisik," Ucap Sehun.

"Ya, memang." Luhan mengangguk menyetujui.

Luhan menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah Oh Sehun yang berbaring disebelahnya, "Tunggu dulu, bagaimana kau tahu jika Baekhyun berisik? kau bahkan hanya bertemu dengannya dalam keadaan sadar pada saat pertemuan di rumahku dan Baekhyun tidak banyak bicara pada waktu itu."

"Aku mendengarnya suaranya," Jawab Sehun singkat.

"Sekarang?" Tanya Luhan mencoba memastikan.

"Ya, sekarang."

Luhan mengerutkan alisnya heran,

Sehun menjambak rambutnya dengan frustasi, "Mereka membuatku terganggu! Park Chanyeol ternyata benar-benar liar di ranjang."

Luhan terkejut dengan bola mata yang melebar lucu menurut Sehun.

"Kau menguping kegiatan mereka?"

"Pendengaranku lebih tajam kau harus tahu itu," Ujar Sehun tanpa rasa bersalah.

Luhan mengarahkan kedua tangannya untuk menutupi telinga Sehun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sehun heran.

"Menutupi telingamu, agar kau tidak mendengar kegiatan mereka diatas,"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tentunya aku tidak ingin membahayakan posisiku," Jawab Luhan kikuk.

Sehun tertawa renyah melihat ekspresi Luhan yang terlihat panik dan juga malu, "Bukankah aku sudah berjanji jika aku tidak akan menyentuhmu?"

"Aku hanya berjaga-jaga," Jawab Luhan defensif.

"Kau tidak akan nyaman tidur depan posisi seperti ini,"

Sehun melonggarkan tangan Luhan yang menutup telinganya dan membawanya ke arah lehernya, dan memeluk tubuh Luhan sehingga wajah Sehun hampir tenggelam sepenuhnya di badan Luhan, lebih tepatnya di payudara Luhan.

"Akan lebih baik jika seperti ini," Ujar Sehun, Suaranya sedikit teredam di dalam pelukan Luhan.

"Kau sedang tidak mencari kesempatan bukan?"

"Aku sudah tidak dapat mendengar kegiatan mereka, dan aku juga tidak dapat mendengar suaramu."

Luhan mendengus geli mendengar perkataan Sehun, dasar laki-laki semua sama saja pikirnya.

.

.

.

Para pria penghuni paviliun milik Chanyeol sedang berada di ruang tengah untuk berbincang, kemarin mereka─khususnya Jongin dan Chanyeol─selalu silih berganti pergi dari paviliun itu untuk mengurus urusan mereka, sehingga belum dapat berkumpul. Sedangkan Sehun sibuk untuk menyembuhkan dirinya dan berdekatan dengan Luhan.

"Tidakkah kau mencurigai sesuatu Oh?" Tanya Park Chanyeol dengan memasang wajah berfikirnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sehun tidak mengerti

"Ini sudah lima hari dari waktu kami bersembunyi dan tiga hari sejak kedatanganmu kemari, namun tidak ada pergerakan apapun dari ayahmu." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Aku juga merasa ini sedikit aneh," Timpal Jongin menyetujui.

"Kalian terlihat serius sekali," Ujar Baekhyun sambil membawa nampan berisi enam cangkir _dazeling tea_.

Kyungsoo dan Luhan yang membawa beberapa toples camilan muncul dibelakangnya.

Setelah menaruh nampan-nampat itu, mereka mendudukan dirinya di kursi masing-masing, terkecuali Byun Baekhyun.

"Byun, masih banyak kursi kosong yang tersedia, kenapa kau harus duduk disana?" Tanya Luhan jengah yang melihat Baekhyun dengan seenaknya duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol.

"Kau iri padaku?" Balas Baekhyun dengan senyum meremehkannya.

"Aku tidak keberatan Nona Xi" Jawab Chanyeol dengan nada angkuhnya.

"Kegiatan kalian semalam sangat menggangguku," Timpal Sehun

"Kau lancang jika menguping kegiatan kami, Oh." Ucap Chanyeol sedikit kesal.

"Bukan salahku jika telingaku terlatih untuk menjadi jauh lebih sensitif dibanding kalian," Jawab Sehun masih dengan nada angkuhnya.

"Kau bisa menyibukkan dirimu dengan hal lain dibanding menguping, Oh." Chanyeol membalas dengan sengit.

"Tanpa kau suruh aku telah melakukannya," Ucap Sehun tanpa menyadari jika ucapannya tengah membuat Luhan merona parah yang disalah artikan oleh Baekhyun.

"Kalau kau kehabisan stok pengaman aku bisa memberikannya padamu." Ujar Chanyeol cuek. Ia berpikir jika Luhan dan Sehun juga melakukan kegiatan panas seperti ia dan Baekhyun semalam.

"Kurasa aku harus pergi, ada hal yang harus kulakukan." Ucap Jongin. Tanpa menoleh kearah wanita cantik bergaun kuning yang duduk disampingnya, Do Kyungsoo.

Pembicaraan urusan ranjang dan pengaman membuat Jongin kehilangan mood nya. Apalagi melihat Kyungsoo yang hanya mematung kaku disebelahnya mendengar percakapan kedua sahabatnya dengan pasangan masing-masing.

"Segera selesaikan urusanmu Kim, masih banyak hal yang harus kita bicarakan sebagai pria." Ucap Chanyeol

.

.

.

Kim Jongin tidak pernah menunjukan wajahnya lagi di hadapan Kyungsoo semenjak perdebatan hebat malam itu, sosoknya menghilang entah kemana, terlalu sibuk mengurus Tuannya yang sedang sakit atau bahkan menghilang dengan berbagai macam alasan. Kyungsoo mengakui jika ia salah, ia merasa kalut dan tertekan, ditambah Kim Jongin menyerangnya dengan kalimat yang cukup membuatnya semakin terpuruk.

Jika Kyungsoo bukanlah seorang putri dari Do Hangki, dan juga bukanlah tunangan dari seorang Kim Junmyeon. Hidupnya tidak akan serumit ini. Ia pasti akan dengan mudah meminta Kim Jongin untuk bertanggung jawab kepadanya.

"Sampai kapan kau hanya memperhatikannya dari jauh, Kim Jongin?" Tanya Byun Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sedang berada di dalam paviliun bagian belakang yang mengarah ke kebun istana, disana terlihat Do Kyungsoo yang sedang memetik mawar putih bersama dua pelayan yang Baekyun kenal sebagai juru masak di paviliun milik Chanyeol. Dan juga Kim Jongin yang sednag memandang ke arah kebun istana.

"Aku harus pergi Nona Byun, permisi." Ujar Jongin mencoba menghindar.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu semua perbuatanmu?"

Ucapan Baekhyun menghentikan langkah Jongin. Baekhyun yang mengetahui jika Jongin menghentikan langkahnya meneruskan ucapannya.

"Setiap pagi kau selalu membuat teh lemon untuk meredakan mualnya dan menyuruh pelayan untuk mengantarnya, kau selalu memastikan apakah makanan yang Kyungsoo konsumsi telah habis setiap harinya, menyuruh pelayan untuk memberikan Kyungsoo susu pada sore hari, dan pada malam hari ketika Kyungsoo sudah tertidur lelap kau menyelinap ke kamarnya untuk memastikan kondisinya dan tertidur di sofa sampai fajar menjelang."

Kim Jongin mengepalkan tangannya, ia sudah memastikan agar semua perbuatannya untuk Kyungsoo tidak diketahui, tetapi wanita bernama Byun Baekhyun ini bisa mengetahui semuanya dengan mudahnya. Ia merasa gagal sebagai orang kepercayaan Sehun yang selalu menutupi setiap perbuatan dengan rapi. Ia menjadi terlihat sangat bodoh karena seorang wanita. Seorang wanita yang mengandung anaknya.

"Kalian terlalu keras kepala untuk sadar jika kalian saling membutuhkan," Ujar Baekhyun pedas.

"Do Kyungsoo keluarlah, jangan bersembunyi di balik pilar,"

Kim Jongin secara reflek membalikan tubuhnya mengarah ke arah pilar yang Baekhyun maksud, Kyungsoo masih dengan gaun kuningnya perlahan keluar dari balik pilar.

Keduanya bertatapan lagi untuk pertamakalinya setelah pertengkaran hebat mereka, setelah fakta kehamilan Kyungsoo terungkap. Mata yang Jongin lihat saat tertutup selama beberapa hari ini, tubuh tegap yang Kyungsoo lihat dari kejauhan.

"Selesaikanlah masalah ini dengan baik," Ujar Baekhyun sambil berlalu meninggalkan kedua insan yang diliputi kerinduan yang tak tersampaikan.

Kim Jongin melangkahkan kakinya secara perlahan kearah Kyungsoo yang masih mematung di depannya.

Keduanya berhadapan dan hanya memandang dalam beberapa saat, sampai suara lirih Kyungsoo keluar bersamaan dengan air mata yang selama ini ia tahan, "Maafkan aku,"

Kim Jongin merengkuh tubuh Kyungsoo kedalam dekapan hangatnya, tubuh Kyungsoo tenggelam dalam pelukannya. Kyungsoo membalas pelukan Jongin dengan erat.

"aku juga minta maaf karena terlalu keras kepadamu," Ujar Kim Jongin.

Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya di dalam pelukan Kim Jongin.

"Kau terlihat semakin kurus, tubuhmu terasa lebih kecil dipelukanku. Itu tidak baik untuk anak kita."

Pelukan Kyungsoo mengerat, ia selama ini sering menolak untuk makan dan meminum susu. Padahal Jongin yang menyiapkan semua itu untuknya dan bayinya."

"Bagaimana keadaanya di dalam sana Kyung? Apa ia baik-baik saja? Apa ia rindu dengan ayahnya?"

Lagi-lagi anggukan Kyungsoo yang Jongin dapatkan, sadar jika Kyungsoo bisa kapan saja kehabisan napas karna pelukan posesifnya, Kim Jongin mulai melonggarkannya dan mengelap air mata Kyungsoo dengan jari-jarinya.

"Anak kita sangat merindukan ayahnya," Ujar Kyungsoo disela tangisannya.

"Berhentilah menangis Kyung,"

Kemudia Jongin menangkup wajah Kyungsoo dan memagut bibir Kyungsoo mesra, mencoba menghentikan tangisannya, tangan Kyungsoo teralih untuk mencengkram kerah kemeja yang Kim Jongin pakai. Keduanya baru berhenti setelah kehabisan napas.

"Kita harus membicarakan ini Kyung, dan kurasa ini bukan tempat yang tepat" Ucap Jongin yang diangguki oleh Kyungsoo.

Kim Jongin menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo erat, menggandeng wanita itu menuju kamarnya sampai suara Luhan menghentikan langkah keduanya yang baru separuh jalan.

Luhan terlihat sedikit terkejut melihat betapa posesifnya genggaman tangan Jongin pada Kyungsoo dan merasa tidak enak, tapi ia harus segera menyampaikan hal ini segera.

"Kyungsoo, Kim Junmyeon mencarimu."

Langkah Kyungsoo terhenti seketika, matanya bergerak gelisah melihat kearah Kim Jongin yang tersenyum menenangkannya.

"Kita bicarakan ini nanti," Ucap Jongin.

.

.

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang tengah, disana ada Junmyeon yang sedang duduk bersama Yixing dan seorang balita yang sangat lucu dan menggemaskan yang sedang memakan kue panggang di pangkuan Luhan.

Kyungsoo mulai bisa membaca suasana, Junmyeon datang bersama Yixing dan anak mereka yang Luhan pernah ceritakan bernama Manse.

Kyungsoo sedikit menggenggam gaun di bagian perutnya, apakah bayinya akan terlahir dengan sehat dan lucu seperti Manse.

"Aku mendapatkan kabar jika kau ada disini dari Dokter Kim," Ucap Kim Junmyeon tanpa basa-basi.

"ada sedikit permasalahan yang membuatku harus tinggal," Jawab Kyungsoo

"Kau tidak terlihat baik, Kyungsoo" Ujar Yixing dengan suara penuh kelembutannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja," Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Orangtuamu selalu menanyakan keberadaanmu. Aku selalu berbohong kepada mereka jika kau tinggal bersamaku," Suara Junmyeon terdengar marah dan khawatir disaat yang bersamaan.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya gugup, bingung untuk menjawab.

"Pulanglah bersamaku, aku mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Tidak ada yang perlu anda khawatirkan Tuan Junmyeon, Kyungsoo lebih aman disini,"

Suara Kim Jongin mengejutkan Kyungsoo, Sosok tegap itu berjalan kearah mereka. Bola mata Kyungsoo bergulir resah. Ternyata Kim Jongin terlalu keras kepala untuk disuruh menunggu di dalam kamar, batin Kyungsoo.

"Jadi ini bajingan yang telah menghamilimu?" Suara rendah dan mematikan milik Kim Junmyeon membekukan seisi ruangan. Terutama Luhan yang sama sekali tidak mengetahui tentang kehamilan Kyungsoo.

"Yixing, bawa Manse menjauh," Ujar Kim Junmyeon sambil berdiri yang diangguki oleh Yixing. Yixing mengambil Manse digendongan Luhan yang masih terpaku karena mengetahui fakta kehamilan Kyungsoo dan pergi ke bagian belakang paviliun.

"Jawab aku apa kau orangnya!" Tanya Junmyeon.

"Ya, akulah orang itu." Jawab Kim Jongin tenang.

"Kurang ajar! Berani-beraninya kau menodai adikku!" Junmyeon memanas, suaranya menggelegar, Sebuah tonjokan mengarah kearah rahang Jongin, membuat bibir laki-laki itu sobek dan mengeluarkan darah.

"Bukankah kita sama?" Ucap Jongin dengan senyum sinisnya.

Kyungsoo bangkit dari duduknya dan menghalangi tubuh Junmyeon yang sudah menyiapkan kepalan tinju berikutnya.

"Kumohon Junmyeon, biarkan aku menyelesaikan masalah ini sendiri. Berbahagialah dengan Yixing dan anakmu."

"Aku akan segera menemui ayahmu untuk memutuskan pertunangan kita," Ujar Junmyeon kepada Kyungsoo "dan kau sebagai seorang pria pertanggungjawabkanlah perbuatanmu." Ucap Junmyeon sambil memberikan tatapan sengit kearah Jongin

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Author's Note:

Oke maaf sebelumnya gak update lama, dikejar deadline banget bulan ini.

Buat yang minta moment manis buat ketiga couple ini nih aku kasih hehehe.. Maaf kalo feelnya kurang, soalnya aku abis dapet moment pait hahaha..

See you in next Chapt ...

Mendekati ending...


	16. Chapter 16

**The Wizard of Windsor**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Present by BQ18290**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning!** Genderswicth

.

**Disclaimer: **They are not belongs to me, Don't copy paste, this authorization is belongs to me.

.

.

.

Oh Sehun tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat Luhan mengetuk pintu kamarnya dan meminta ijin kepada Sehun untuk menginap di kamarnya. Sehun tahu jika Luhan tidak akan berani untuk mengganggu kedua sahabatnya dan pasangan masing-masing.

Luhan termenung di kamar Sehun, semenjak mengetahui fakta jika Kyungsoo tengah mengandung anak Kim Jongin, Luhan menjadi sadar diri dan pindah dari kamar tidur Kyungsoo untuk memberika Kyungsoo dan Jongin privasi. Hal itu membuat Luhan terjebak di kamar Oh Sehun. Dan kini, pria itu dengan seenaknya tidur di pangkuan Luhan di ranjang berukuran besar ini.

"Apa yang membuat dirimu menjadi gelisah, Lu?" Tanya Sehun sambil mengelus tangan Luhan yang berada di dadanya.

"Aku ... aku hanya merasa menjadi sahabat yang tidak berguna untuk Kyungsoo. Aku bahkan tidak mengetahui apapun tentang kehamilannya, tentang hubungannya dengan Tuan Kim."

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu, mungkin Kyungsoo belum siap mengatakannya padamu, Kasus pemerkosaan bukanlah hal yang mudah diungkapkan meski didasari rasa saling menyukai." Ujar Sehun bijak, ia mencoba menghibur Luhan.

Luhan menyunggingkan senyum tipis di bibirnya, akhir-akhir ini Sehun selalu hadir dengan kejutan. Sosoknya yang dingin dan menakutkan hilang entah kemana. Sehun yang ada dihadapannya adalah sosok Sehun yang penuh kehangatan juga pengertian. Bahkan bagi sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Kau benar, tidak semua hal yang terjadi bisa kita ungkapkan. Saat bertemu denganmu pun aku tidak memberitahu siapapun." Jujur Luhan.

Sehun bangkit dari posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk, ia memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadap Luhan.

"Apakah aku masih menakutkan untukmu?" Tanya Sehun serius.

Luhan tidak menjawab, ia merasa bingung. Pada awalnya Sehun memang sosok yang sangat menakutkan baginya. Namun setelah mereka melalui kebersamaan akhir-akhir ini ditambah dengan fakta jika Sehun adalah sosok pangeran masa kecilnya secara perlahan sosok Sehun yang menyeramkan memudar di mata Luhan.

"Aku minta maaf ji─" Kalima Sehun tidak pernah selesai, karena Luhan membungkam bibirnya dengan sebuah ciuman hangat.

Sehun terkejut pada awalnya, namun ia langsung bisa mengikuti alur yang dimainkan oleh Luhan. Bahkan kini ia yang memimpin Luhan.

"Bisakah kita melupakan masa lalu dan membuka lembaran baru?" Tanya Luhan setelah ciuman keduanya terlepas.

"Tentu, apapun yang kau mau." Balas Sehun.

Luhan lalu memeluk Sehun dengan erat, mengirup aroma khas yang selalu ia rindukan akhir-akhir ini.

Keduanya melepaskan pelukan mereka dan tersenyum penuh dengan kebahagiaan. Luhan sudah bertekad untuk melupakan masa lalunya, melupakan kenangan manis sekaligus pahitnya tentang Yifan.

Sehun kembali mengecup bibir Luhan, mengecap rasa yang sudah ia dambakan sejak lama. Di dalam perutnya terasa beribu kupu-kupu sedang berterbangan, dan ia juga merasakan letupan kembang api yang sedang mengadakan pertunjukan besar di hatinya.

Keduanya terlarut dalam suasana, secara perlahan namun pasti Sehun mengambil langkah untuk menjadikan Luhan sebagai miliknya seutuhnya, apapun yang terjadi.

Satu persatu helai kain yang melekat di tubuh mereka terlepas, meninggalkan dua insan yang sedang dimabuk cinta tanpa sehelai benangpun.

Sehun mengeksplorasi seluruh titik di tubuh Luhan yang bisa ia jangkau dan ia sentuh. Hal itu membuat Luhan melenguh penuh kenikmatan dan juga desisan lirih agar Sehun meberikannya lebih, dan lebih lagi.

Tubuh mereka sudah penuh dengan peluh, tanda bukti gairah mereka yang semakin memanas di sepanjang waktunya.

Luhan memandang Sehun dengan tatapan sayunya, dan hal itu membuat Sehun hampir gila dan kehilangan akalnya. Untuk pertama kali, Luhan merasakan benda asing masuk ke dalam bagian privatnya. Ia mendesis perih. Jari Sehun mulai bekerja disana, secara perlahan namun pasti, Sehun menaikkan tempo pergerakan jarinya. Hal itu membuat Luhan menggelinjang hebat mencapai kepuasan dunia untuk pertamakali.

Napas Luhan terengah, ia melihat Sehun yang pandangannya mulai menggelap diselimuti oleh kabut gairah.

"Luhan, apakah kau yakin dengan hal ini?" Tanya Sehun memastikan untuk terakhir kali dengan suara seraknya.

Luhan merasa bahagia, Sehun memperlakukannya dengan baik untuk pengalaman mereka. Ia bahkan sempat bertanya disaat puncak gairan sudah menguasai otak mereka.

"Tentu Sehun." Jawab Luhan yakin.

Dengan perlahan, Sehun mulai memasukan miliknya ke dalam Luhan. Membuat Luhan sedikit mengeluarkan air matanya karena rasa perih yang di deritanya.

Sehun bekerja dengan sebaik mungkin, ia menyentuh semua titik sensitif di tubuh Luhan hingga membuat Luhan merasa lebih nyaman. Dan ketika Luhan sudah bisa menerima dirinya, Sehun mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan tempo yang semakin cepat di setiap waktunya.

Kamar itu menjadi saksi dua insan yang dimabuk cinta bersatu dalam kenikmatan dunia.

Biarkan mereka larut dalam keindahan karna sesuatu yang besar sedang menanti mereka.

.

.

.

Luhan sedang sarapan bersama dengan Baekhyun,Yixing dan Kyungsoo. Ketempatnya telah berjanji untuk saling jujur dan terbuka dengan kejadian apa yang menimpa mereka selama ini. Percakapan ini dimulai oleh pengakuan Kyungsoo, tentang peristiwa kelam yang dilakukan Kim Jongin kepadanya dan juga hasil perbuatan mereka malam itu yang telah tumbuh di rahimnya.

"Apakah kau mencintai Jongin?" tanya Yixing penasaran. Sejujurnya pertanyaan ini juga yang terlintas dibenak Baekhyun dan Luhan sejak lama. Namun mereka selalu mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya hanya karena ingin memberi privasi kepada Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak bisa untuk tidak jatuh cinta dengannya, semua perlakuan manis dan juga perhatian yang ia berikan adalah mimpi bagi setiap perempuan yang berada di Britania Raya." Jawab Kyungsoo jujur.

Yixing menampilkan senyum angunnya sementar Baekhyun dan Luhan tersenyum sedikit meledek kearah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang tidak terima dengan kelakuan kedua sahabatnya pun mengusulkan untuk mengganti topik lain, kali ini Yixing yang menjadi sasaran mereka. Mereka penasaran langkah apa yang akan Junmyeon dan Yixing ambil kedepannya.

"Junmyeon mengatakan ingin mengundurkan diri dari pemilihan umum untuk menjadi ketua parlemen. Kami telah membeli sebidang tanah di _Rosseville_ untuk melanjutkan hidup kami. Kami bisa berternak dan juga berladang disana."

Kyungsoo berdecak kagum melihat keberanian Junmyeon yang meninggalkan segala kemewahan yang ditawarkan orang tuanya demi keluarga kecilnya. Kyungsoo juga berharap jika ia dan Jongin bisa berbahagia seperti Yixing dan Junmyeon yang sudah dilengkapi oleh Manse.

Baekhyun tersenyum senang, kehidupan sederhana yang dijalankan Yixing meskipun bersama orang yang dicintai bukanlah impiannya. Baekhyun adalah wanita yang terbiasa dinaungi oleh kemewahan dan ia tidak dapat meninggalkan itu semua. Dan untungnya Chanyeol bisa memberikan itu semua, kecuali kebebasan yang selama ini Baekhyun agung-agungkan yang menjadi gaya hidupnya. Baekhyun sadar jika di dalam hidup ia tidak dapat mendapatkan segala yang ia mau, untuk itu Baekhyun harus memilih, hidup bebas dengan keadaan sederhana seperti Yixing, atau menjadi burung kesepian yang tinggal di sangkar emas kerajaan.

"Bagaimana denganmu Luhan?" Tanya Kyungsoo penasaran, pasalnya selama ini Luhan sudah terlihat lebih terbuka dengan sosok Oh Sehun. Bahkan nama Yifan sudah tidak lagi terlontar dari bibirnya akhir-akhir ini.

"Kurasa aku sudah menemukan orang yang tepat untuk menghabiskan sisa umurku." Ujar Luhan dengan senyuman di bibirnya.

"Syukurlah, kami turut bahagia." Ujar Baekhyun.

"Apa rencanamu ke depannya?" Tany yixing.

"Aku hanya ingin segera melewati masa sulit ini, dan hidup dengan damai." Jawab Luhan.

Sejujurnya itu adalah impian dari keempatnya.

Mereka berempat larut dalam obrolan mereka tanpa menyadari jika keempat pria yang menjadi objek pembicaraan mereka mendengarkan dan mengawasi dari kejauhan.

.

.

.

Kehadiran Kris yang tiba-tiba di ruangan itu membuat suasana berubah seketika. Sehun langsung keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan menghampiri Kris, lalu menegur Kris yang melakukan praktik sihir dalam lingkungan bebas sihir seperti istana. Namun Kris sama sekali tidak menggubrisnya. Pandangannya yang melihat ke arah Sehun berubah nyalang.

"Ayahmu telah membunuh Nona Huang, dan Kim Minseok menghilang." Ujar Kris kepada Sehun.

Mata Kris berwarna kemerahan dengan genangan air yang terlihat cukup jelas.

_Ia menangis._

_Seorang iblis tidak bisa menangis._

_Sesuatu yang buruk pasti telah terjadi_

Pikiran orang-orang yang berada di ruangan itu terekam dengan jelas di benak Sehun.

"Kurasa kita harus melakukan penyelidikan," Ujar Chanyeol yang sudah berada di belakang Sehun. Tak lama setelah Sehun keluar dari persembunyiannya, Chanyeol mengikuti.

"Tanpa melakukan penyelidikan aku sudah mengetahui secara pasti siapa yang melakukannya," Ujar Sehun.

"Untuk terakhirnya, aku akan membantumu untuk bertempur melawannya. Setelah itu kumohon bakarlah aku." Ujar Kris sedikit memelas.

Sehun menggali informasi dari memori Kris.

Di dalam memori Kris terlihat dengan jelas bagaimana Huang Zitao dibunuh secara perlahan di depan mata kepalanya sendiri. Dari mulai cambukkan, sayatan, dan yang terakhir penggalan. Mantra yang dirapalkan Oh Yunho begitu kuat sehingga Kris tidak bisa berbuat apapun.

"Di dalam bentuk solid membuatku merasakan apa yang seharusnya tidak kurasakan. Perasaan sakit karena harus kehilangan orang yang dicintai. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin merasakannya lagi." Kini, air mata Kris turun secara perlahan, membuat siapapun yang melihat hal itu membelalakan matanya tidak percaya. Seorang iblis berusia ribuan tahun, menangis karena orang yang dicintainya dipenggal dihadapan matanya sendiri.

"Kita harus menyusun strategi, jangan sampai lengah. Inilah saatnya. Ayahku telah mendeklarasikan perang." Ujar Sehun.

"Tuan Kim Junmyeon kuharap kau tidak membawa anak dan istrimu kemana-mana. Karena untuk saat ini, tempat ini adalah satu-satunya tempat perlindungan terbaik yang kami punya." Ujar Jongin menjelaskan.

Junmyeon melihat kearah Yixing dengan panik, ia tidak ingin keluarga kecilnya terlibat dengan kondisi berbahaya semacam ini, apalagi dengan mahluk yang tiba-tiba datang tanpa jelas asal-usulnya ini.

"Tuan Kim, aku tahu ini sulit dijelaskan dengan akal sehat, kau akan kami jelaskan nanti. Kami mohon ikuti alur yang kami buat agar tidak ada yang terluka nantinya." Jelas Chanyeol.

Kini mereka menyuruh para perempuan untuk berkumpul di satu kamar, karena kamar yang paling dekat dengan ruang tengah tempat berkumpul pria merupakan kamar Sehun dan Luhan, maka para perempuan dan juga Manse diungsikan disana.

.

.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Yixing bingung. Ia telah dikejutkan dengan seseorang yang muncul dengan tiba-tiba di ruangan tempat mereka bercengkrama dan tiba-tiba suasana berubah menjadi genting.

"Sebenarnya Oh Sehun adalah seorang penyihir." Jelas Baekhyun.

Yixing tidak menyembunyikan keterkejutannya, namun ia juga tidak berkomentar.

"Ayah Sehun adalah orang yang sangat jahat menurut Jongin. Karena kita disini telah mengetahui identitas asli Sehun maupun ayah dan keluarganya, kita dalam bahaya. Ayah Sehun tidak segan-segan untuk membunuh orang yang menghalangi jalannya atau mengetahui perbuatannya."

Kini Yixing menelan ludah gugup, pelukannya pada Manse yang tertidur di dekapannya sedikit menguat.

"Kenapa mereka tidak mengajak kita sih?" Tanya Baekhyun heran.

"Mereka hanya ingin melindungi kita, percayalah." Ujar Kyungsoo menenangkan, meskipun dlaam hatinya sedikit gusar.

Kini ketiganya menatap Luhan yang sama sekali belum mengeluarkan suaranya sejak kemunculan Kris. Pandangan Luhan terlihat menerawang dan tidak fokus.

"Luhan, apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya yixing khawatir.

Luhan kemudian tersadar dari lamunannya dan melihat ketiga orang didepannya yang melihatnya dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Aku baik," Ujar Luhan singkat.

Smenetara itu dibagian para pria,

Chanyeol sudah memprediksi hal ini akan terjadi cepat atau lambat. Namun Chayeol sama sekali tidak mengira jika Oh Yunho sampai membunuh jalang yang sering Kris gunakan. Jika orang sejauh itu yang terlibat kasus ini terbunuh, maka sudah dapat dipastikan orang yang berada di paviliun ini sama sekali tidak berada dalam konteks aman.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya Kim Jongin.

Di dalam pikiran Jongin hanya mengkhawatirkan bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo dan calon anak mereka. Jongin tidak akan sanggup jika kehilangan mereka. Mereka bahkan baru berbaikan kemarin.

"Park, kumpulkan semua pengawalmu, jaga paviliun ini dengan ketat mulai malam ini. Pastikan tidak ada satu orang pun selain kita yang masuk ke dalam paviliun ini. Aku yakin tempat ini menjadi pilihan terakhir bagi ayahku untuk melakukan penyerangan. Bagaimanapun juga ia masih menghargai Raja." Ujar Sehun.

Sejujurnya Sehun merasa gusar, keadaannya yang belum pulih benar dan juga Kris tidak akan bisa mengalahkan Ayahnya dan juga para anteknya yang sangat banyak dengan kekuatan yang tidak bisa disepelekan.

"Jadi yang kita lakukan hanya bertahan?" Tanya Park Chanyeol.

"Ya, sebanyak apapun senjata yang kau punya dan gunakan. Itu tidak akan berpengaruh pada ayahku." Jawab Sehun.

.

.

.

.

Malam telah menjelang, semua telah kembali ke kamar maisng-masing untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka, sejujurnya mereka sama sekali tidak bisa memejamkan mata. Mereka terlalu gelisah dengan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. Bahkan ranjang Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun yang selalu panas setiap malam, kini tidak. Chanyeol hanya memeluk Baekhyun dengan protektif dan erat, takut jika tiba-tiba Baekhyun akan menghilang dari pandangannya. Cukup kejadian saat itu saja yang membuat Chanyeol hampir kehilangan Baekhyunnya. Chanyeol tidak ingin merasakannya lagi.

Tidak jauh beda di kamar Kyungsoo dan juga Kim Jongin, Keduanya mencoba terlelap di ranjang dengan obrolan ringan, tentang masa depan mereka kelak, tentang anak mereka, tentang impian mereka membangun sebuah keluarga sederhana yang jauh dari hingar bingar revolusi industri dan juga dunia kejam para politik. Impian yang sungguh sangat sederhana, namun keduanya tahu jika mimpi itu akan sulit diwujudkan untuk saat ini. Meskipun terjadi sesuatu yang buruk esok hari, setidaknya mereka sudah bermimpi bersama.

Junmyeon berkali-kali memintaa maaf kepada Yixing karena secara tidak langsung ialah yang membawa Yixing ke situasi menyulitkan seperti ini, tetapi dengan segala kebaikan hatinya Yixing mencoba memebesarkan hati Junmyeon. Menasihati jika yang terjadi bukanlah salah Junmyeon. Lagipula Yixing yang memeinta Junmyeon untuk mencarai Kyungsoo. Yixing mengajak Junmyeon untuk berdoa agar mereka terhindar dari segala marabahaya yang mengintai mereka.

Lain lagi di kamar Luhan dan Sehun. Keduanya diliputi keheningan yang mencekam. Keduanya tidak membuka suaranya sama sekali setelah kedatangan Kris. Luhan dengan pemikirannya tentang Minseok dan Huang Zitao, sementara Sehun dengan pikiran bagaimana ia menjaga apa yang ada padanya sekarang.

Sehun dilatih di _Lyon _bukanlah untuk melawan ayahnya, Ayahnya jauh lebih kuat darinya. Hal itu yang membuatnya takut, takut tidak bisa melindung Luhan dan orang-orang yang Luhan sayangi.

"Kurasa aku membutuhkan angin segar." Ujar Sehun.

Luhan tahu jika Sehun meminta ijinnya, maka dengan suara lembutnya Luhan mengijinkan Sehun untuk menenagkan pikirannya.

Sehun berusaha mengingat segala hal yang telah ia pelajari selama ia berada di _Lyon,_ tentang kelemahan ayahnya dan juga mantra-mantra baru. Semua itu ia dapatkan dari bagian terlarang perpustakaan istana. Sehun sedikit bersyukur karena ia masih bisa menambah pengetahuannya di celah waktu sesempit ini. Terberkatilah Park Chanyeol dengan segala kemewahan dan juga fasilitasnya sebagai keluarga kerajaan, Sehun berhutang banyak padanya.

Fajar telah menjelang, membuat Sehun tersadar dan membereskan segala kekacauan yang ia buat di perpustakaan istana. Tidak banyak yang bisa ia ambil sebagai pelajaran, tetapi cukup membantu. Dengan langkah tergesa Sehun kembali ke paviliun milik Chanyeol, untuk mendiskusikan langkah selanjutnya yang akan mereka ambil.

Berkumpulnya seluruh penghuni paviliun selain Luhan di ruang tengan membuat Sehun gusar, apalagi melihat Baekhyun yang sama sekali tidak berani menatapnya. Sehun tahu telah terjadi sesuatu selama ia pergi.

"Luhan tidak ditemukan dimanapun,"

Kalimat yang Kim Jongin lontarkan meluluhlantakkan isi pikiran Sehun.

_Luhan?_

_Luhannya..._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Author's Note

Terimakasih buat semua dukungannya terutama buat yang udah nge review, nge fav dan juga nge follow story ini.

Dear silent reader, aku tetap menunggu kalian buat ninggalin jejak.

Maaf buat yang menunggu lama, soalnya saya sekarang mulai hijrah ke wattpad karena saya sedikit susah untuk mengupload cerita disini. Tapi saya akan tetap melanjutkan cerita-cerita disini. Cerita ini juga bentar lagi berakhir kok.

Buat yang mau ketemu di wattpad bisa cari, id saya Bronzequeen

Buat yang mau ketemu di facebook juga boleh, id saya Bronzequeen Queen.

See you in next chapt.


End file.
